


La stagione sbagliata

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor!Erwin, M/M, Whore!Rivaille, alternative universe, postwar period
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Credo di capire, ora, quello che prova la maggior parte della gente qui...» Sussurrò Erwin, allungando una mano a sfiorargli i capelli scuri, in una carezza «È invidia.»<br/>Quelle parole, unitamente a quel gesto gentile che Rivaille osservò per tutto il suo percorso con distaccata titubanza, lo scossero più di quanto non si aspettasse.<br/>Le labbra si schiusero appena, mentre col busto ed il viso si ritraeva quel poco che bastava per permettergli di guardare meglio il di lui viso, e mostrare quanto il proprio avesse perso quella labile traccia d’ironia e malizia che lo aveva attraversato per brevissimi istanti; c’era solo esitazione, nei suoi occhi grigi, ed un dubbio severo che gli fece corrugare la fronte, mentre questo continuava.<br/>«Sai quello che vuoi e non ti nascondi dietro a scuse o giustificazioni, non è facile trovare qualcuno così sincero da risultare quasi sgradevole.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo Passo

**Author's Note:**

> Nel corso della storia troverete delle cit (volontarie e involontarie) alle canzoni di Fabrizio De André, quindi siete avvisati (come sono contenta di aver finalmente anche -rin nella mia passione per quell'uomo, voi non avete idea *^*)  
> Detto questo, ricordiamo come al solito che i personaggi non sono nostri e noi li abbiamo solo messi in una ambientazione differente perché ci andava così. Ci tieniamo molto a questa storia, quindi se mai qualcuno volesse lasciarci qualche opinione circa i capitoli, l'ic dei personaggi e altro, è ben accetto, ci fa piacere sapere cosa ne pensate ecco, davvero. <3  
> Vi auguriamo buona lettura, sperando che ci seguirete anche in questa nuova avventura ù-ù  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/ScandalWay-517566948398832/) (se cliccate qui a fianco verrete reindirizzati sulla nostra pagina fb, dove postiamo aggiornamenti e cose varie quando ci annoiamo XD).

“ _Primavera non bussa, lei entra sicura_  
_come il fumo lei penetra in ogni fessura_  
_ha le labbra di carne, i capelli di grano_  
_che paura che voglia che ti prenda per mano_  
_che paura che voglia che ti porti lontano._ ”  
(Un Chimico, Fabrizio De André)

  
  
Tornare al proprio paese era di certo un'esperienza particolare. Certo, era sempre tornato per le feste comandate – sua madre ci teneva molto a festeggiare in famiglia ed era molto devota - dunque se fosse mancato anche solo una volta, avrebbe finito per deluderla e non se l'era mai sentita di negarle quelle visite, dato che mancava da casa tutto il resto dell'anno, compresa l'estate.  
Aveva concluso i propri studi da qualche giorno appena e aveva deciso che, dato il grosso avanzo di risparmi, poteva prendersi un periodo per ritornare a casa per un po', giusto per godere dell'aria pulita di campagna dopo così tanto tempo passato nel via vai cittadino.  
Erwin era cresciuto in Paese fino ai suoi diciotto anni, per poi andarsene in città quando era venuto il momento di continuare i propri studi; aveva sempre aspirato a un mestiere utile, di quelli che potevano aiutare gli altri, dunque era andato sul sicuro, scegliendo una carriera nella medicina.  
Era stata dura, aveva temuto anche di non farcela a volte, ma alla fine si era laureato col massimo dei voti e non aveva chiesto un soldo ai suoi genitori - del resto la sua famiglia era povera, non avrebbe potuto neppure volendo.  
Nessuno, probabilmente, avrebbe davvero scommesso sul suo futuro: la maggior parte della gente nel Paese continuava il mestiere dei genitori, restando chiusa in quel mondo così piccolo che era la dimensione paesana, ma lui era andato via. Era andato contro quel destino che altri sembravano aver scelto per lui e c'era riuscito, era tornato ed era finalmente qualcosa di diverso da un contadino, un panettiere o un fabbro.  
Scendere alla stazione gli mise un po' di malinconia: era sempre peggio, ogni volta che tornava. Man mano che il tempo passava si aveva sempre più l'impressione che quello fosse un posto abbandonato a se stesso, per certi versi; ma l'odore era buono, c'erano pane e focaccia, il profumo di meringa e torta di mele.  
Trasse un profondo respiro, inspirando tutto quello che poteva dall'aria circostante, mentre teneva stretta la propria valigia di pelle consumata e se la tirava dietro. Era pesante, ma leggera rispetto agli anni che aveva passato lontano da casa; lì dentro c'era la vita che aveva vissuto fino a quel momento, che poteva essere riassunta con due sole parole: studio e lavoro.  
Non c'era stato spazio per nient'altro.  
Appena dentro al Paese, intravide la piccola panetteria di famiglia, dove lavoravano sua madre e sua sorella più piccola e vi entrò.  
Riconobbe subito la piccola Sofia: si era fatta grande, ma i boccoli biondi e i grandi occhi marroni erano una garanzia. La giovane appena lo vide esplose in un sorriso aperto e gli saltò al collo, abbracciandolo con slancio, anche se era sporca di farina ovunque.  
«Sei tornato! MAMMA! Erwin è tornato!»  
Lasciò cadere la borsa, stringendo la sua piccola tra le braccia. Era così minuta, rispetto a lui, sia come fisico che come altezza, ma era così bello sentire ancora tutto il calore che lei provava nonostante gli anni in cui non c'era stato. Aveva solo sette anni quando lui era andato via di casa e poi si erano visti solo durante i suoi brevi soggiorni nel periodo delle feste, eppure era così legata a lui che quasi se ne commuoveva. Forse, in fondo, aveva scelto la sua strada grazie a lei.  
Sua madre apparve dal retro bottega quasi subito, con le mani avvolte in un panno. Quando lo vide, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi, mentre si portava una mano alla bocca.  
«Piccolo mio... Bentornato a casa!» Era una donna grande e grossa, ma sensibile e affettuosa, che aveva cresciuto quattro figli – tre maschi e una femmina – con tutto l'amore e l'impegno che solo una madre avrebbe potuto dare.  
Erwin le regalò un sorriso «Sono a casa.», mentre accarezzava i capelli della sorella che sembrava non volersi minimamente staccare da lui, tanto lo stringeva con le braccia sottili e il viso contro il suo petto.  
«Sofi, lascialo andiamo. Ha fatto un lungo viaggio, fallo tornare a casa.»  
«Non preoccuparti mamma, è da tanto che manco stavolta, lasciala fare almeno finché non entra un cliente.»  
«Esatto! Zoticone che non sei altro, spero per te che non debba più andartene di casa!» La sorella gonfiò le guance, guardandolo dal suo metro e sessantacinque mentre lo stringeva ancora.  
Erwin scosse il capo.  
«Per un po' resto, il tempo di decidere dove esercitare.» Spiegò, prima di rivolgersi alla madre. «Ho messo da parte un po' di soldi.»  
La donna sbuffò.  
«Sempre preoccupato del denaro sei, non preoccuparti che per noi quello che guadagniamo basta e avanza.»  
«È che-»  
«Fila a casa che tuo padre ti aspetta.»  
«Mike e Nile?»  
«A lavorare nei campi.»  
Erwin annuì, mentre Sofia lo lasciava e rideva nel vedere che la sua camicia grigia fosse diventata bianca a causa della farina che gli aveva appiccicato addosso. Le salutò con due baci sulle guance, prima di tornare nuovamente all'esterno.  
Rimaneva sempre uguale, la stessa aria, la stessa atmosfera, gli stessi volti. Alcuni lo salutavano, lui rispondeva e gli sorrideva mentre risaliva il Paese. La loro casa era in fondo al paese, più in alto rispetto al centro abitato: non distava molto, circa dieci minuti a piedi ed era una bella zona, ricca di verde e animali al pascolo.  
Suo padre era reduce di guerra e non poteva più camminare bene, quindi non lavorava da diversi anni. Era molto più vecchio di sua madre, ma era un buon padre, lo era sempre stato. Un po' severo, ma anche gentile.  
Durante il percorso, gli parve di intravedere diversi gruppetti di donne che parlottavano tra loro senza farsi sentire, ammiccando verso la sua direzione, sebbene non avesse nulla di strano. Forse era per la farina? Magari era diventato troppo alto? O era per la valigia?  
Non lo sapeva, così si guardò intorno e, in quell’istante, gli passò accanto un ragazzino dai capelli neri a pochi passi da lui, diretto nella direzione opposta; procedeva lentamente con una busta tra le mani ed il viso giovane, privo d’espressione.  
Lo sfiorò solo con lo sguardo. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto prima: che fosse lui, il motivo del chiacchiericcio? Se lo chiese, ma durò poco, perché il giovane girò e andò spedito verso una delle case della periferia del Paese, mentre lui proseguì per la sua strada.  
Il piacere di vivere in quel piccolo centro abitato, sperduto nell’aperta campagna, era la possibilità di raggiungere casa propria in pochissimo tempo, senza fretta né ansia, in quel silenzio tranquillo, con il fruscio della natura così vicina, il profumo di fresco dei campi di grano in procinto d’essere raccolto.  
Sentiva il suono leggero degli uccelli poco lontano, o le voci di alcune donne al secondo piano di quella casa vecchia con quel portone rosso mattone dai cardini spessi che non si riusciva mai a chiudere a chiave e dove, da bambino, vi si nascondeva dietro quando giocava a nascondino con i fratelli e gli altri bambini; o lo sbattere del martello contro il ferro ancora caldo del fabbro alla fine di quella stradina laterale, rotta e mezza rattoppata.  
Erano cose, odori, sensazioni che in città non aveva e non avrebbe potuto avere mai.  
Tutto era coperto dalle macchine appena messe in commercio, dal loro smog che usciva in sbuffi di fumo nero e che copriva ogni odore di bucato appena fatto, o di pane appena sfornato o dei fiori raccolti il giorno stesso di una primavera assente, ignorata dalla frenesia di una metropoli che andava troppo di fretta per curarsene.  
Svoltò all'angolo della casa del falegname – quando lui era piccolo lì ci abitava un vecchio di cui ricordava le mani piene di calli che gli si poggiavano a scompigliargli i capelli chiari, e che ora aveva passato il suo nome al figlio maggiore, senza moglie né figli. Solo una sorella, anch’ella zitella.  
Ancora pochi passi, e avrebbe visto l’uscio di casa propria.  
«Che mi prenda un colpo se quello non è il figlio di Emma!» Esclamò una donna nel silenzio vago di quella mattina inoltrata. Erwin si voltò interrogativo, riconoscendo poi una signora dai capelli spruzzati di bianco e una ragnatela di rughe a contornargli gli occhi piccoli e vispi.  
«Chi? Mike?» Gli fece eco la voce di un uomo dentro la bottega. «Chiamalo! Mi serve una mano ad alzare quella trave del soppalco-»  
«Ma no, stupido. È Erwin!» Lo ammonì lei, rivolgendogli un occhiata di monito, prima di ritornare al giovane e raggiungerlo asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule che aveva in vita. «Ma guardati! Sei cresciuto di più; quanto ti sei fatto grande.»  
Erwin le sorrise a modo, cordiale, per quanto iniziasse a patire il caldo di fine giugno.  
«Buongiorno signora.»  
«Oh va'! Dottore, sei ritornato a casa!» Esclamò l’uomo facendo capolino dalla porta di legno consumato, con il volto sporco e i vestiti smessi pieni di sdruccioli di legno che aveva impigliati anche tra i capelli grigi. Erwin salutò gentile anche lui, mentre lo sentiva continuare. «Come stai ragazzo? Per quanto ti fermerai?»  
«Sicuramente per tutta l’estate, poi vedremo.» Rispose lui a modo.  
«Devi essere contento di essere dottore eh?»  
«Ovvio che lo è!» Intervenne la donna, sua sorella. «Non sai quanto tua madre è stata contenta. Io c’ero, sai? Quando gliel’hai detto per telefono! È scoppiata a piangere per una buona mezz’ora per quanto l’hai fatta contenta!» Raccontò quasi con una punta d’orgoglio per qualcosa che a lei toccava poco. «Magari tutti i ragazzi fossero come te! Bravi, studiosi, seri... Purtroppo non tutti lo sono, sai?»  
Erwin continuò a sorridere, se non con un minimo di disagio per tutti quei complimenti e quel dipinto che gli altri del Paese avevano di lui; non era un buono a nulla certo, ma si esagerava...  
«Beh, il mondo è bello perché è vario... Direi.» Tentò di rispondere, prima che questa lo incalzasse.  
«Il mondo va sempre più a rotoli, la gioventù diventa sempre più vergognosa. Non avrei mai creduto che pure qui, tra tanti posti, ci potesse essere qualcuno così deplorevole! È una vergogna che qualcuno non l’abbia ancora messo alla porta!»  
Erwin inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso: di chi stava parlando?  
«Nina, dove hai messo le sparre pulite?! E lascia in pace quel ragazzo, che è ritornato per riposare, non per avere problemi!» La richiamò l’uomo ritornato dentro la bottega parzialmente oscurata, mentre il rumore del legno tagliato e levigato copriva e sporcava le sue parole.  
Erwin si congedò in fretta, ritornando sui suoi passi col pensiero ancora attorcigliato a quell’interrogativo che, ben presto si dimenticò.  
  
*  
  
Erano passati diversi giorni dal suo ritorno, giorni che aveva passato per lo più in casa con suo padre e il resto della famiglia, specie durante i pasti. Si era recato qualche volta in alto, verso i pascoli per rilassarsi all'ombra di qualche albero: era così diversa l'aria che respirava, voleva sentirla più che poteva, prima di andarsene di nuovo, prima di perdere per sempre quel pezzo di se stesso che non aveva mai abbandonato durante i dieci anni passati lontano.  
La sua famiglia era sempre la stessa: pranzi abbondanti e cene poco ricche, preferivano come sempre una colazione al canto del gallo e andare a dormire alle prime avvisaglie del tramonto. Aveva perso quelle abitudini e, quando calava la notte, capitava che rimanesse a osservare le luci del Paese per qualche ora, prima di coricarsi e mettersi a leggere inforcando gli occhiali. Erano grandi e decisamente ingombranti, ma gli piacevano; ne aveva un paio più moderni, nel cassetto che aveva comprato in città, ma non aveva intenzione di metterli per non rischiare di rovinarli. Del resto, salvo per leggere e scrivere, riusciva a vedere bene.  
L'ora di pranzo era sempre quella più agitata, specie se era di Domenica. Sua madre pretendeva di fare sempre come se fosse festa, durante le domeniche, sebbene non ne capisse a pieno il motivo – forse semplicemente era felice che la famiglia fosse tutta assieme dopo tanto tempo. Così, quando scese dalla sua camera, trovò sua madre con le braccia incrociate davanti al tavolo.  
«Oh, che guaio.»  
«Cara non è un problema-»  
«Come non è un problema! Non posso fare l'arrosto così!» Suo padre cercava di placarla e minimizzare, come sempre, mentre dalla sua espressione sembrava fosse appena successa una disgrazia di quelle irreparabili. Erwin dubitava fosse qualcosa di grave, ma nel dubbio palesò la propria presenza augurando il buon giorno ai genitori.  
«Ah, Erwin! Proprio al momento giusto!» Esclamò suo padre, sollevato e con un'espressione quasi esasperata – sapeva quanto, a volte, sua madre sapesse essere pedante. «Figliolo ti va di andare in Paese per prendere qualche provvista? Tua madre si è accorta solo adesso che le mancano delle cose per il pranzo di oggi-»  
«Vecchio non dire amenità! Erwin è appena tornato dalla città e già vuoi mandarlo a fare spese?! Andrò io, non c'è altra soluzione.» L'espressione torva della donna nei confronti del marito fece quasi sorridere il figlio; si respirava aria di affetto e calore, in quella casa. Malgrado le parole severe che potevano uscire dalle labbra di sua madre o ai comportamenti talvolta un po' pesanti, era  _casa_ e in città gli era mancato tutto quello, gli mancava sempre.  
«No mamma, vado io. Non mi fai uscire da tre giorni, fammi almeno andare in Paese! Cosa ti serve?» La donna parve sul punto di replicare, ma di fronte al sorriso gentile del figlio si rassegnò e gli fece un elenco a voce di cosa le serviva; Erwin annuì prima di uscire di casa e dirigersi al Paese.  
  
Uscì di casa senza vedere l’ora, ma quando il sole gli colpì la pelle chiara del viso e del collo capì che doveva essere già mattina inoltrata. Si passò la mano sottile sui capelli scuri, patendo l’afa anche se aveva appena messo piede fuori dall’uscio, liberando uno sbadiglio e deviando di lato gli occhi stanchi, sfiorando con distaccata noncuranza, mentre risaliva la via laterale, lo strusciare delle perline colorate di cui era costituita la tendina di fronte alla porta di un’anziana coppia.  
Indossava una camicia leggera, sbottonata sul petto e con i polsini lasciati aperti e un paio di pantaloni di stoffa scura che gli stavano facendo venire l’orticaria: invidiava i ragazzini che stavano con i calzoni corti.  
Trattenne uno sbadiglio appena entrò dentro la piazza punteggiata dalle solite figure, puntando lo sguardo sulla torre dell’orologio, le cui lancette avevano da poco superato le 11 e 45 minuti. La messa doveva essere finita non da molto, valutò.  
Non si era accorto di aver dormito così tanto, ma era pur vero che aveva ancora le anche dolenti e il corpo sfibrato dalla stanchezza di esser stato sveglio fino all’alba.  
Qualcuno lo guardò da lontano, uno sguardo che gli scivolò addosso senza il minimo interesse.  
Era una cosa frequente per Rivaille, ma non per questo se ne sentiva toccato; ricambiava gli sguardi con distacco, le parole con pacato disinteresse.  
Aprì la porta del fruttivendolo con l’usuale tintinnio dell’ingresso del negozio, puntando lo sguardo sulle casse di frutta subito sulla sinistra. Superò la figura alta di un uomo - o di un ragazzo - dai capelli color del grano, dalla stazza imponente che non gli sembrava di aver mai visto e che sembrava indeciso, seminascosto dietro una pila di casse vuote, se scegliere l’insalata verde a foglie più larghe, o quella di un verde più chiaro e dalle foglie più lunghe e piatte.  
«Buongiorno...» Mormorò neutrale, rivolto verso chi era al di là del bancone. Il viso gli si velò di un pacato interesse quando si trovò di fronte, invece che il solito uomo dalla barba rada e gli occhi grandi, una donna dai fluenti capelli castani che lo ricambiarono con uno sguardo risentito e... sconvolto?  
Ne ignorò il motivo, così come ignorò le due figure di donne con cui stava parlando, voltando il viso e scrutando con attenzione una cassetta di arance e un'altra - quella a fianco - di ciliegie.  
Afferrò una delle arance a mano piena, rigirandosela tra le mani. «Signora, quanto vengono le arance?»  
L’aveva notato dal momento in cui era entrato, ma tra le donne si era creato un silenzio pieno di tensione, che in quell’istante sentì crescere ulteriormente assieme al respiro strozzato di una di loro.  
La donna dal grembiule chiaro lo guardava con i tratti del viso tirati, quando gli rispose.  
«Troppo.»  
«... Come, scusi?»  
Rivaille alzò gli occhi dalla frutta, puntandoli su quelli di lei, vedendola avanzare, cauta quasi.  
«Costano troppo. Per te.» Ribadì la donna, quasi in un sibilo titubante. Gli occhi metallici del giovane la scrutarono neutrale, per quanto un sincero stupore gli velò lo sguardo.  
«Mi dica quanto, e valuterò io se hanno un costo eccessivo.»  
La donna parve fremere, col viso giovane, cereo di quella che non sapeva fosse rabbia o paura.  
Trattenne l’aria tra i denti, per poi ritornare a parlare, con voce roca.  
«Il prezzo che dovrei farti pagare supererebbe di gran lunga quello di tutta la frutta e la verdura dell’intero negozio.» Stranamente, la sua voce aveva assunto le tonalità di un sibilo gelido, accompagnato dallo sguardo cinereo che anche le altre due donne dietro di lei continuavano a lanciargli.  
Rivaille mantenne lo sguardo fisso su di lei, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte con pacata perplessità.  
«Le ho detto che vorrei solo delle arance... Non tutto il negozio.» Rispose, mostrando con una sorta di velata ironia l’arancia che aveva ancora tra la mano.  
Scorse il suo stringere le mani contro il grembiule con così tanta foga da sbiancarsi le nocche. «Di cosa mi sta accusando esattamente, signora?»  
La donna parve sbiancare.  
«Come osi fare finta di nulla, lo sanno tutti!» Intervenne una delle due donne, più grassa e tarchiata, con gli occhi che parevano sputargli veleno. Rivaille li guardò con distacco, ascoltando. «C’è un limite anche all’indecenza.»  
«Non ti vergogni anche solo a parlarle dopo quello che hai fatto con suo marito?!» Le diede man forte la terza donna, più alta e magra.  
La donna sussultò fremendo.  
Rivaille riportò su di lei lo sguardo privo di alcun sentimento o espressione, ignorando qualsiasi cosa queste avessero appena detto e ricambiandole con pacato distacco.  
Aveva capito fosse quello il problema fin da quando era entrato nel negozio.  
«Non credo di capire di cosa state parlando.» Rispose con lo stesso distacco che gli riempiva gli occhi grigi come il cemento. Invero, continuò, sfidando quasi la pazienza della donna che aveva di fronte, facendo finta di niente. «Volevo solo tre arance.»  
La donna tremò visibilmente, dilatando le iridi allo stremo di una rabbia cieca che solo una donna ferita e tradita poteva avere.  
«Non avrai nulla qui! Non avresti avuto il diritto nemmeno di entrare nel mio negozio!» Gli rispose alzando la voce di un ottava, prima di trattenere il respiro e impietrirsi per una voce in più che riempì il negozio.  
«... Scusate?»  
La figura del giovane si fece avanti con la voce leggermente bassa, affiancandosi in modo piuttosto sicuro al ragazzino che era parecchio più basso e minuto di lui.  
Erwin aveva udito la porta aprirsi e qualcuno passargli alle spalle con passo deciso, ma non vi aveva dato troppa attenzione, tuttavia una volta che si era deciso a prendere l'insalata più verde, si era smosso in direzione della cassa e aveva assistito a qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
Era rimasto di qualche passo più indietro, rispetto al ragazzino che fronteggiava le tre donne alla cassa e, sebbene non avesse compreso i motivi che le spingevano a essere così poco cortesi, aveva in ogni caso sentito una sorta di fastidio, al loro comportamento. Non era il tipo di uomo che accettava soprusi di fronte a sé, non c'erano mai giustificazioni.  
Rivaille si voltò parzialmente verso la voce estranea, scrutandolo con sguardo critico e distaccato, ricordandosi della schiena scorta non appena era entrato; capì che apparteneva a quel ragazzo dai lineamenti squadrati e dai capelli biondi.  
A Erwin gli parve di averlo visto qualche giorno prima, di sfuggita, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se c'erano stati altri incontri tra loro quando era stato un bambino o durante le vacanze che passava dai genitori, seppure brevi.  
Le donne, istantaneamente, parvero concentrarsi tutte su di lui, accantonando momentaneamente il discorso col ragazzo lì vicino.  
«Oh, ma guarda se non è il  _piccolo_  Erwin!» Esclamò la donna alla cassa, sorridendogli in modo affabile e divertito.  
Dunque si chiamava Erwin, rifletté Rivaille, apparentemente senza alcun motivo né interesse.  
«Beh... Non più tanto piccolo, ti sei fatto proprio grande. Me lo ha detto la Gina, ti ha visto quando sei tornato. Quanto starai caro? Spero a lungo questa volta!» Aggiunse quella più tarchiata, con tono quasi materno, mentre gli dava una pacca sul braccio in modo caloroso.  
Il diretto interessato si limitò a un sorriso imbarazzato, grattandosi dietro la nuca.  
«Non so ancora di preciso, vorrei prima decidere cosa sia meglio fare...» Disse volutamente vago: la verità era che voleva rimanere fuori dalla città, gli era mancata così tanto l'aria di campagna che, ormai, non la sentiva quasi più casa sua e non voleva perderla quella sensazione di pace che, ancora, riusciva a provare all'esterno, sull'erba, all'ombra degli alberi.  
«Bene, bene. Emma ne sarà contenta... Le sei mancato molto sai, anche se non lo dava a vedere! Ora avrà un motivo per vantarsi un po' in giro, sei l'orgoglio di famiglia del resto!» Rincarò la dose la terza donna, annuendo col capo. Parvero poi rendersi conto della presenza ancora al fianco dell'uomo e la padrona del negozio decise di porre fine alla pausa  _nostalgica._  
«E tu vedi di andartene, non ti darò nemmeno la buccia delle mie arance!»  
Erwin la guardò stupito per qualche istante, salvo poi osservare nuovamente il ragazzino che non sembrava minimamente toccato dalla cosa, anzi.  
«Cosa-»  
«VATTENE!»  
Rivaille la stette a osservare in silenzio, con gli occhi assottigliati di un espressione gelida che gli rendeva il viso ancor più marmoreo del normale; non reagì alla fine, né parve importargli più di tanto e, seppure riluttante, fece cadere l'arancia a terra e si voltò uscendo dal negozio senza dire un'altra parola. Il biondo, che non aveva avuto modo di fare niente, raccolse l'arancia mentre le donne sembrarono rilassarsi notevolmente, una volta che il ragazzo se ne fu andato.  
Parve pensarci una manciata di istanti, prima di aggiungere un'altra busta alla propria spesa e uscire dal negozio rapidamente dopo aver salutato.  
Erwin si guardò intorno: quel ragazzino non doveva essere andato troppo lontano e, infatti, lo vide più avanti che camminava a passo lento. Aumentò il passo e lo chiamò. «Ehi!»  
Rivaille reagì in leggero ritardo rispetto alla voce che udì riempire quel breve tratto di viottolo che aveva imboccato: si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere lo stesso giovane di poco prima venirgli incontro.  
Lo osservò fino a quando non gli si parò di fronte, con pacata perplessità.  
Anche se non sapeva chi fosse, il giovane dai capelli biondi per contro non si fece problemi ad affiancarglisi e tirare fuori dalla sua busta di carta una più piccola, porgendogliela.  
«Volevi tre arance, no?» Gli domandò, mentre gli metteva tra le mani la busta sotto lo sguardo neutrale del più giovane, scorgendovi un espressione interrogativa negli occhi grigi. «Non so perché ti abbiano trattato in quel modo, forse avranno i loro motivi, ma non mi importa.»  
Le campane presero a suonare, indicando mezzogiorno e Erwin, che aveva appena finito di parlare, si voltò nella direzione della torre. «Ah, accidenti farò tardi. Ci vediamo!» Lo salutò in modo quasi familiare, sebbene non lo conoscesse, agitando appena una mano prima di correre verso casa: sua madre lo avrebbe spellato vivo, visto che aveva lui la spesa per fare pranzo.  
Non capì bene cosa fosse successo, Rivaille, ma si ritrovò con un sacchetto di carta con le arance che era uscito a comprare, ma che non aveva potuto avere, osservando lo sconosciuto correre via per non sapeva quale fretta e verso quale direzione.  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo quasi senza rendersene conto, con gli occhi sui lineamenti delle sue spalle ampie e con le labbra socchiuse in una domanda o un ringraziamento che non aveva potuto porgergli.  
  
*  
  
Il pavimento era fresco, a contatto con le cosce bianche scoperte fino all’orlo di quei pantaloncini che alla fine si era deciso a indossare a discapito di quelli lunghi, le gambe magre stese al suolo, seduto con la schiena contro la parete di terra e mattoni cotti al sole; poco distante c’era la finestra, lasciata totalmente aperta, dalla quale giungeva un'aria tiepida che smuoveva le tende bianche e gli sfiorava i ciuffi neri contro le tempie.  
Faceva davvero caldo, e lui lo soffriva talmente tanto da non riuscire a muovere un singolo muscolo, tanta era la fiacchezza che gli intorpidiva gli arti fin nelle ossa.  
L’unico posto al fresco era quell’angolo, seduto per terra, con il pavimento freddo contro le gambe.  
Smosse quella sfera che aveva tra le gambe, facendola rotolare brevemente da una coscia all’altra per poi riprenderla; l’arancia gli riempiva perfettamente la mano.  
Gli occhi socchiusi si persero a fissare quella che aveva tra le mani e che stava facendo rotolare a terra, lontano, a pensare che in quella stessa casa anni prima gli piaceva giocare con le arance insieme sua madre.  
Era passato così tanto tempo, ma il caldo era sempre lo stesso, gli odori erano gli stessi, persino gli sguardi sembravano gli stessi, carichi di accuse; diverso era il soggetto: prima, erano diretti verso sua madre.  
L’immagine di un paio di occhi chiari gli riempì lo sguardo, occhi diversi dai soliti pieni di astio; non erano gli unici che aveva avuto modo di vedere, ma erano quelli che lo avevano lasciato più perplesso e colpito.  
Si stupì nel ricordarli di quell’azzurro così chiaro e limpido delle giornate d’estate, proprio come quella.  
Liberò un sospiro stanco, reclinando il capo all’indietro e alzando gli occhi alle travi a vista del soffitto. Faceva davvero troppo caldo.  
Non si prese la briga di cambiarsi quando decise di uscire e andare a prendersi un ghiacciolo per patire meno l’afa del primo pomeriggio.  
C’era un silenzio sospeso, quello che si esige durante l'ora del riposo che segue il pranzo nel mezzo della settimana; sembrava che, anche se si era svegli, si dovesse parlare a bassa voce consci che quella era l’ora.  
Per questo fece una smorfia di fastidio nel sentire il pianto isterico rotto da singhiozzi di un bambino che sporcava le parole di rimprovero della madre; li osservò alla fine di quella via senza uscita, sfiorandolo solo con lo sguardo nei suoi cenci dimessi e le scarpe rotte, salvo poi proseguire neutrale.  
Raggiunse il bar in meno di un minuto, scorgendo solo un gruppo di uomini che di dormire ne avevano probabilmente le tasche piene, ma non di giocare a carte.  
Li superò, sentendo gli occhi su di sé.  
«Un ghiacciolo al limone.» Chiese pacato, mettendo sul bancone tre monete. L’anziano gestore del locale, calvo ma con folti baffi bianchi, si alzò dal piccolo gruppo di giocatori, raggiungendolo con aria affabile.  
«Fa caldo eh?» Scherzò con voce impastata - forse dall’alcol forse dal sonno, prendendogli quello che aveva richiesto.  
«Troppo.»  
«Sarà una lunga estate.» Rise appena, prendendo le monete e corrugando poi la fronte mentre vedeva Rivaille che faceva per andarsene. «Ragazzo, ne hai dati troppi.»  
Il moro si volse, con pacata tranquillità, mentre iniziava a scartare il ghiacciolo.  
«Ah sì, pagaci un gelato al prossimo bambino che entrerà nel bar.» Spiegò rapido, salutandolo con un cenno della mano e uscendo.  
Abbassò lo sguardo quando passò affianco al tavolo dei giocatori, portandosi alle labbra un angolo del ghiaccio alla frutta; le ciglia gli ombreggiarono le guance pallide in quel movimento inconscio che fece nel volgere lo sguardo di lato, senza vergogna né pudore, che per gli occhi che lo osservarono sembrò essere peggio di un gesto pudicamente erotico.  
Uno di loro fu costretto ad alzarsi, borbottando di dover andare in bagno, gli altri rimasero a osservarlo con cauta attenzione.  
Non vide chi fossero, non aveva dato neppure il minimo segno di attenzione ai presenti, sia dentro che fuori, com’era solito fare, limitandosi a sentire i brividi di fresca soddisfazione che il corpo gli lanciò.  
Passò affianco al bambino, ora seduto con le ginocchia al petto sul bordo di un muretto alla fine della piazza, e lì si fermò senza guardarlo.  
«Pixis dice che oggi è in vena di regalare gelati. Saresti un moccioso molto stupido se non ci vai subito, prima che cambi idea.» Affermò, dando un’altra leccata al proprio ghiacciolo con la coda dell’occhio puntata sul viso sporco e rigato di lacrime che quel bambino, orfano di genitori e senza una casa se non quella dei propri zii poveri quanto lui, ora gli stava rivolgendo.  
Detto ciò, continuò per la propria strada, sentendo i passi affrettati e corti che si allontanavano e si perdevano nella piazza.  
Il bambino entrò col fiatone dentro al bar, dirigendosi in modo un po' incerto verso l'uomo al bancone: Erwin pensò che non doveva essere stato un caso, fu un pensiero naturale, il proprio, come quello di osservare in modo distratto l'entrata che aveva fatto il ragazzino di qualche giorno prima andare a comprarsi qualcosa di fresco. Del resto erano al bar quasi tutti gli uomini del Paese, alla ricerca di un po' di alcol da tracannare solo per sentirsi meno accaldati.  
Lui aveva fatto lo stesso proprio dopo pranzo: si era detto che doveva cominciare nuovamente a socializzare con le vecchie conoscenze, con i ragazzi che ormai si erano fatti uomini e con i quali era cresciuto e li aveva trovati quasi tutti lì, proprio come aveva immaginato.  
Certo, non si era aspettato di vedere entrare anche quel ragazzino, ma la sua visita era durata un istante e, sebbene avrebbe dovuto essere qualcosa di normale e senza importanza, la curiosità che serbava nei confronti di quel ragazzo dall'aspetto particolare non aveva potuto fare a meno di fargli prestare attenzione alle sue azioni.  
E si disse che, se aveva regalato così facilmente qualcosa a una persona sconosciuta o con cui non aveva nulla a che spartire – seppure fosse un bambino – non doveva essere così terribile come persona, non così tanto per non fargli comprare della frutta o della verdura.  
  
Non era mai stato un bravo investigatore, Erwin. Era il tipo di persona che preferiva chiedere direttamente le cose, eppure in quella circostanza, in quelle particolari giornate, non se la sentì di affrontare il discorso con qualcuno. Preferì osservare e basta, in attesa di sapere _cosa_ ci fosse di così sbagliato in quel ragazzo dai capelli corvini.  
E fu inevitabile per lui notare come si comportasse in modo pacato e per nulla irritato, sebbene non fosse trattato bene – soprattutto dalle donne – e circolassero continuamente delle fastidiose chiacchiere ogni volta che andava in una zona con più di una signora.  
Avrebbe voluto sapere, ma allo stesso tempo si diceva che non era importante: gli interessava quel comportamento, farci amicizia sembrava difficile però e, sebbene Erwin fosse un tipo alla mano e cordiale, non era poi così scontato che avesse la faccia tosta di avvicinare nuovamente il ragazzo senza una motivazione che esulasse dal regalargli delle arance che aveva chiesto.  
Non sapeva se il suo seguirlo discretamente con lo sguardo quando lo vedeva era stato notato dall'interessato e, forse, preferiva di no. Non per un motivo particolare, quanto piuttosto perché avrebbe dovuto spiegare che lo trovava una brava persona, che non capiva davvero come qualcuno potesse trattarlo in modo così freddo. Erwin aveva imparato che chi era buono coi bambini e con le bestie, raramente era una persona cattiva e, seppure per caso come sempre, aveva visto quel ragazzo fermarsi qualche volta a dare degli avanzi a uno dei cani rimasti senza un padrone che, talvolta, giravano per il Paese prima di tornare nel bosco.  
A volte, quando lo incrociava per la strada, gli faceva un cenno o un sorriso in segno di saluto, ma non si era mai fermato per parlarci: del resto non aveva idea di cosa dire, così si limitava semplicemente a quel tipo di rapporto, quei saluti che legavano una conoscenza superficiale, ma che per il momento sembrava andare bene a entrambi.  
  
*  
  
«Insomma te l'ho detto... La mamma non vuole-»  
«So che ha detto la mamma, ma lascia perdere lei, fammi dare una mano.»  
Erwin non aveva alcuna intenzione di starsene senza fare niente tutta l'estate: era sempre stato un lavoratore, specie durante i periodi estivi e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere a casa dei suoi senza combinare nulla, specie se ne aveva l'opportunità.  
Sua madre era impegnata quel giorno e c'era solo Sofia alla panetteria, così, sebbene sua madre gli avesse vietato in modo assolutamente categorico di aiutare – ma non aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione a certe cose dette dalla sua genitrice, in effetti – era andato con l'intenzione di dare una mano.  
«Oh, va bene. Tanto ormai sei qui.» Acconsentì infine la sorellina, sbuffando e lanciandogli il grembiule bianco di sua madre.  
Uno scampanellio si riverberò nel locale, così come l’aria calda dell’esterno di quella mattina di fine Giugno, all’aprire della porta da quella mano sottile e salda mentre la figura di Rivaille faceva capolino da questa.  
«Buongiorno...» Salutò a modo, nonostante l’espressione neutrale si velò di leggero stupore l’istante in cui questo passò dalla giovane al ragazzo che aveva poco più a fianco.  
La porta gli si chiuse dietro le spalle.  
Era il ragazzo delle arance, dagli occhi estivi e dai sorrisi che gli rivolgeva talvolta simili ai primi raggi del sole. «Oh, voi. Non vi ho mai visto, non pensavo lavoraste in paese.» Affermò senza apparente stupore a fargli vibrare la voce dalla tonalità appena acuta. Si avvicinò al bancone, dunque, soppesando le diverse forme di pane.  
«È mio fratello!» Intervenne la giovane il cui nome, ricordava, era Sofia. La osservò, in quegli occhi verdi tra il titubante e l’imbarazzato mentre ricambiavano il suo sguardo.  
Si limitava a quello, quell’animo buono, forse aveva paura, ma mai una parola di disapprovazione era uscita dalla sua bocca.  
Vederlo entrare proprio dentro alla panetteria, fu per Erwin una sorpresa. Non avrebbe saputo dire, in effetti, se la cosa lo rendesse solamente curioso in maniera maggiore rispetto al normale. Il giovane apparve altrettanto stupito dalla sua presenza lì e Sofia ebbe modo di spiegare – in parte – il motivo per cui non lo avesse visto prima.  
«Benvenuto!» Disse, mentre intanto si finiva di allacciare il grembiule dietro la schiena e si metteva di fronte al giovane «Prima vivevo in città per studiare.» si limitò a spiegare, sorridendogli gentilmente. «Allora, cosa posso servirti?»  
Forse, a occhio esterno, sarebbe parso un comportamento troppo amichevole, ma Erwin era abituato a trattare le persone in modo gentile, lo aveva imparato anche lavorando durante quegli anni per pagarsi gli studi.  
«Capisco.» Asserì senza visibile coinvolgimento il moro, continuando a osservarlo, per poi deviare e puntare lo sguardo dietro le sue spalle, verso la cassettiera ai vari sfilati di pane. «Una fila da un chilo, e tre panini; grazie.»  
Sofia non parve molto rassicurata dall'atteggiamento del fratello e, infatti, assunse un'espressione confusa. Era sicura che l'altro non avesse alcun interesse per i  _servizi_ che il ragazzo dai capelli neri offriva, tuttavia non si spiegava il modo affabile con cui Erwin lo aveva accolto, come se lo conoscesse, quando invece era meno di una settimana che era tornato a casa da loro. Eppure... Eppure alcune signore del Paese dicevano di averli visti parlare,  _farsi dei cenni complici..._  
Erwin notò solo di sfuggita il cambiamento di postura ed espressione della sorellina, mentre si dirigeva nel retro per controllare alcune infornate e serviva il ragazzo; c'era anche in Sofia quel comportamento diffidente, quel tipo di atteggiamento che non riusciva a spiegarsi dato che non gli sembrava un delinquente o qualcuno da perseguitare per chissà quale motivo. Che fosse figlio illegittimo di qualcuno? Il pensiero lo aveva sfiorato, in effetti, ma non sarebbe stato conciliabile, con il modo volutamente ostile con cui la maggior parte delle persone lo trattavano.  
«V-vattene.» Uscì all'improvviso dalle labbra di Sofia, parole che il fratello, che stava nuovamente tornando, non avrebbe saputo davvero da dove le erano arrivate, perché lei era sempre così gentile, così solare, così...  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo perplesso sul viso atterrito della giovane, scoprendo la stessa espressione che aveva trasformato il volto della donna del fruttivendolo, forse con meno rabbia e più terrore.  
«Sofi-» Erwin avrebbe chiamato il suo nome, per palesare nuovamente la propria presenza, se sua sorella non avesse urlato.  
«VATTENE! Non getterai nel fango anche mio fratello! Lui non è come te!» Esclamò, preso più coraggio, alzando lo sguardo verde per fissare nella direzione del ragazzino con un rossore sparso in viso. «Non mi importa niente di quello che fai per vivere, puoi... Puoi allargare le gambe a chi vuoi, ma non cercare di approfittarti di chi è gentile con te solo perché ti fa comodo!» Nel dirlo, aveva cominciato a singhiozzare, portandosi entrambe le mani al viso.  
Erwin rimase con le labbra schiuse, stupefatto da quello che sua sorella aveva detto: non solo per quello che effettivamente aveva capito sul ragazzino, quanto per il modo in cui l'aveva lasciato uscire. C'era un clima irrespirabile, probabilmente, soffocante, dove la gente non faceva che accumulare astio e fastidio; se persino sua sorella, così buona e disponibile, era arrivata a trattare in quel modo qualcun altro – a prescindere dalle motivazioni – doveva essere grave la cosa.  
Rivaille era rimasto a osservarla, implacabile e privo di qualsiasi espressività che non fosse il gelo di cui erano pieni gli occhi che non avevano mai lasciato la figura della ragazzina.  
Non si aspettava un benvenuto caloroso né un'accoglienza a braccia aperte, ma probabilmente non credeva che quella Sofia fosse capace di parole così tanto affilate; supponeva che doveva rendergliene atto.  
«Se pensi che io stupri tuo fratello solo dandogli il buongiorno, dovresti rivedere le tue conoscenze in ambito sessuale.» Replicò con calma gelida e quasi sardonica, nonostante i lineamenti fossero rimasti tesi e gli occhi privi di calore; la ragazzina per contro arrossì visibilmente, turbata.  
Rivaille non le staccò gli occhi di dosso, vedendola farsi sempre più piccola.  
Gli dispiaceva, un po’, distruggerla con lo sguardo, era solo una ragazzina in fondo; probabilmente era stata riempita di avvertimenti dalla madre e dalle altre pettegole del paese. Continuò distaccato, quindi. «Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo, ma penso che i miei affari non riguardano nient’altro che me. Dovresti limitarti a fare il lavoro che ti compete, e non parlare di questioni che una ragazza come te non dovrebbe nemmeno prendere in considerazione o sapere.» Affermò con un velo di monito ad indurirgli la voce atona che uscì dalle sue labbra di marmo, mentre tirava fuori una manciata di monete e le metteva sul bancone.  
Per quanto avesse accolto con distacco l’appellativo che gli aveva rivolto, abituato forse o semplicemente fregandosene di come era vista una persona  _come lui_ , aveva voluto rispondere alla sua cattiveria con lo stesso appellativo imprimendogli, però, un significato più gentile di quello messo da Sofia. Sembrava così innocente e a modo, agli occhi di Rivaille, che gli faceva arricciare le labbra di fastidio al pensiero che sapesse già alla sua età cose e malignità come quelle.  
Guardò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, dunque, prendendo la busta di carta che gli era stata messa sul ripiano con ciò che aveva richiesto, facendogli un breve segno del capo, meno teso e più cordiale delle parole che aveva appena rivolto alla giovane.  
«Grazie.» E detto ciò, uscì com’era entrato: con lo scampanellio e l’odore di sole, nonostante il gelo che permeava il locale.  
Era ancora così sconvolto dallo svolgersi degli eventi che quando il giovane lo aveva salutato, si era limitato a un assenso un po' stranito, quasi meccanico, prima di rivolgere la propria attenzione a Sofia, ancora in lacrime e tremante. Avrebbe potuto abbracciarla e rassicurarla, ma sarebbe stato sbagliato: lei aveva fatto un errore, lei aveva mancato di rispetto a qualcun altro, consapevolmente.  
«So-»  
«Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace Erwin! È che... Io non voglio che parlino male di te.» Sapeva come portarlo dalla sua parte, ma quella volta non sarebbe servito, si limitò a sospirare, scuotendo il capo brevemente, mentre si rendeva conto di una cosa e prendeva le monete che l'altro aveva lasciato.  
«Non mi importa di quello che dicono, Sofia. Ho il diritto di salutare chi voglio, se c'è qualcuno che ci vede di più quelli sono problemi suoi, non miei. Io in coscienza so di non aver fatto nulla di cui vergognarmi, tanto mi basta.» Le spiegò, prima di aggiungere un «Torno subito.» per poi uscire rapidamente dal negozio.  
Era una cosa già successa in precedenza, quella, ma Erwin non parve darci molto peso, anche quando vide la schiena del ragazzino poco più avanti. Camminava con calma e a testa alta, malgrado fosse stato appena offeso in modo del tutto intenzionale e crudele. «Ehi!»  
Gli si affiancò, con un'espressione tranquilla malgrado quello che aveva scoperto e che, in effetti, lo turbava leggermente, ma che aveva un senso, dato il comportamento di tutto il Paese nei suoi confronti. «Hai l'abitudine di lasciare troppi spiccioli quando compri le cose. Tieni.» Gli disse, allungandogli le tre monete che aveva lasciato in più rispetto al pane che aveva preso.  
«Scusa per mia sorella, non credo volesse dire quelle cose in quel modo.» Aggiunse, prima di pensarci un attimo e aggiungere «Ah, non so ancora il tuo nome però. Io sono Erwin.» così, semplicemente, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano.  
«Ho vissuto in città e non sono più abituato a questo tipo di atteggiamento infantile di isolare qualcuno solo perché quello che fa non viene condiviso. Il loro giudizio è legge purtroppo, ma a me non importa, quindi non preoccuparti e torna pure al negozio quando vuoi.» Un sorriso, mentre si passava le mani sul grembiule «Ora ti lascio andare, devo tornare o Sofia rischia una gastrite nervosa.» lo salutò con la mano, prima di tornare indietro, verso il negozio.  
Rivaille rimase ad ascoltarlo, il modo frettoloso che aveva nel dire le cose nonostante queste gli uscissero dalla bocca nel modo più gentile e disinvolto, senza straparlare; era già la seconda volta, ma per qualche ragione lo lasciava fare, ascoltando la sua voce bassa e stupendosi nel considerarla piacevole.  
Osservò il suo viso fin quando questo non si voltò per ritornare al locale, per poi sfiorargli le spalle e la schiena con gli occhi, prima che una parte di lui, quella più orgogliosa, protestasse e reagisse di conseguenza.  
«Erwin!» Il suo nome gli uscì dalle labbra prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, in quello che fu un richiamo atto solo a fermarlo prima che fosse tardi. Non gli aveva mai detto nulla, ma almeno quella volta, non seppe come, si oppose con pacata decisione.  
Erwin si voltò parzialmente, richiamato e osservando il minore rimasto immobile là dove l’aveva lasciato; aveva gli occhi grigi illuminati dal sole, in quello spiraglio di luce tra un cornicione di una casa e l’altro, che gli rendeva il viso di porcellana più bianco della neve. «Io mi chiamo Rivaille.» Disse il moro, socchiudendo le labbra sottili. Gli occhi non lo abbandonarono, sottili e distanti, nonostante il sole che li illuminavano parvero aver sciolto il gelo che vi aveva permeato fino a un istante prima; o forse era per il calore del sorriso del giovane di nome Erwin.  
Questo gli sorrise, alzando una mano, salutandolo.  
E a Rivaille gli sembrò che il sole gli illuminasse i capelli e facesse brillare gli occhi, mentre sentiva il cuore cedere e il respiro venir meno per un'infinitesima frazione d’istante.  
«Ci vediamo,  _Rivaille_.»  
Forse, a occhio esterno, sarebbe potuto risultare un comportamento ipocrita o esageratamente disponibile, quello di Erwin, forse avrebbe dato pure adito a fraintendimenti circa le sue intenzioni. Ma Erwin era così, semplicemente non voleva che quel ragazzino venisse più isolato di quanto già non fosse, perché lo incuriosiva, perché gli piaceva abbastanza da preoccuparsi per la sua situazione.  
Non sapeva cosa lo avesse portato a vendere se stesso e probabilmente mai lo avrebbe saputo, ma andava bene così. Era un animo buono, tanto gli bastava per desiderare fosse felice almeno un po'.


	2. Secondo Passo

Un ansito venne trattenuto a stento tra le labbra, morse all’ultimo, mentre i rumori del cigolio ripetitivo e continuo del letto di legno riempivano la stanza lasciata all’oscuro, in quella cappa di umidità, umori e respiri affrettati.  
Un grugnito venne accompagnato da un gemito più acuto e alto, forse troppo spinto e anche troppo finto, ma il più grande dei due non sembrava rendersene pienamente conto.  
L’uomo dai capelli brizzolati gli graffiava le cosce, sdraiato con la schiena sul quel letto matrimoniale dove stava consumando il tradimento da ormai un mese pieno; gli afferrò a piè mani i glutei, mentre vedeva il giovane dal corpo esile alzarsi e scendere ritmicamente sopra di sé e il membro turgido ormai da qualche minuto.  
_Quanto lo eccitava, dannazione!_  
Rivaille era il ragazzo più erotico ed eccitante per il quale avesse mai avuto pensieri sconci, nonostante condividesse il letto con sua moglie da anni ormai e non avesse perso la voglia di farlo.  
Invece con lui, da quando lo aveva visto passare in piazza, era rimasto così fulminato da aver avuto un'erezione così forte da essere venuto solo pochi secondi dopo essere corso a casa, nel proprio bagno; erano anni che non ne aveva una di quel genere.  
Lo vedeva sempre venire a prendere la verdura o la frutta, e ogni volta era sempre peggio.  
Annaspò, sudando accaldato, a un gesto più repentino da parte del ragazzo, dagli occhi affilati che lo guardavano come se volessero prosciugargli l’anima.  
Non era la prima volta che Rivaille lo faceva in casa sua, ma era sempre piuttosto teso quando accadeva. Ricordava la scenata che sua moglie aveva fatto al negozio, e sicuramente sarebbe stata più attenta e cauta, per quanto a lui poco importasse di cosa avrebbe potuto fare.  
Quella sera, da quello che aveva capito, c’era il consiglio cittadino, quindi la moglie era andata al posto del marito che, per colpa di quella gamba, sostituiva già sul lavoro.  
Poco male.  
Lui se la stava spassando alla grande, senza consiglio cittadino e senza le preoccupazioni della donna.  
Trattenne una smorfia di fastidio, il moro, sentendo le unghie dell’uomo contro le cosce, sulle quali stava lasciando segni rossi senza rendersene conto. Non aveva un minimo di tatto né di mezze misure.  
Si portò una mano alle labbra, costringendolo a mollare la presa, e con quelle stesse labbra gli succhio languidamente l'indice e medio guardandolo con uno sguardo così erotico e caldo da sentirlo indurirsi ancora di più dentro di sé, col viso sudato e paonazzo dal desiderio.  
Non ci mise molto a venire; se Rivaille non si fosse tolto in tempo, lo avrebbe fatto dentro di lui e la cosa lo ripugnava parecchio. Si limitò a masturbarlo con la mano fino a farglielo versare tutto.  
Era stremato, ma nonostante ciò, gli parlò con la voce roca e rauca.  
«Vieni anche domani, ti prego.»  
Rivaille sollevò il viso, guardandolo con pacata neutralità, nonostante i capelli fossero appiccicati alle tempie ed il collo coperto di succhiotti e abrasioni fatte dalla sua barba incolta ed ispida.  
«Abbiamo appena finito e già ti prenoti per domani?» Lo canzonò il giovane, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
«Se potessi ti prenoterei per tutta la settimana, o per tutto il mese.»  
Rivaille lo guardò laconico, sbuffando dalle labbra mentre si metteva seduto il ciglio del letto e raccattava le proprie cose.  
Ne dubitava fortemente che lo volesse per tutto quel tempo, ma fintanto che lo pagava, andava bene così.  
«Domani sono impegnato, pensa a un giorno dove starai da solo e ne riparliamo.»  
«Venerdì!» Esclamò in fretta lui, alzandosi a sedere, con una smorfia mentre piegava il ginocchio della gamba steccata. Sembrava disperato per il modo in cui lo guardava. «Mia moglie va a cucire dalla Concetta, alle quattro del pomeriggio.»  
Il giovane rifletté, infilandosi svelto la camicia senza allacciarsela fin sul collo.  
«Vedremo.» Rispose vago, piegandosi a raccogliere i pantaloni dell’uomo, dalla cui tasca laterale afferrò il portafoglio. Ne estrasse qualche banconota, di fronte a lui che sembrava bere di ogni suo gesto od occhiata in tralice che gli dava; solo quando prese il compenso, lo salutò e uscì in fretta all’aria calda della sera.  
Si mise le mani nelle tasche, col vento tiepido a smuovergli i capelli già asciutti.  
All’ombra della notte, si diresse in fretta a una distanza abbastanza sicura dalla casa del fruttivendolo, finendo poi per sedersi su una scalinata in pietra verso le zone alte del Paese.  
Tirò fuori una sigaretta, accendendola con poche tirate.  
Reclinò il capo all’indietro, con i gomiti poggiati allo scalino più in alto, una nuvola di fumo a lambirgli le labbra dischiuse.  
Sperava di potersi rilassare fumando, ma ogni volta non riusciva mai a farlo abbastanza da non sentire i nervi del collo tesi o lo stomaco in tensione. Era sempre così.  
Ricordava che sua madre era sempre così serena con il sorriso in boccio sulle labbra. Lui non era affatto così; si domandava come riuscisse a esserlo, così spensierata.  
  
Erwin aveva saggiamente deciso di non andare alla riunione cittadina, perché era ancora troppo poco tempo che era tornato e, sebbene i suoi familiari fossero andati tutti, lui stava cercando di riprendere un ritmo abbandonato dieci anni prima.  
Aveva una buona abilità di adattamento, quello era vero, ma non abbastanza da perdere certe abitudini che, negli ultimi anni, erano state sue compagne fedeli; si alzava ancora all'alba per fare il bucato, salvo poi ricordarsi che a quello ci pensava sua madre – e infatti la trovava a stendere fuori alla stessa ora, così finiva per darle una mano, malgrado la donna non ne volesse sapere.  
E poi c'era il problema più grosso: tanto, troppo tempo libero.  
Odiava starsene con le mani in mano, erano anni che non stava un attimo fermo, che faceva sempre qualcosa; aveva sempre avuto troppo da fare: prima il lavoro per mantenersi gli studi, poi i libri da imparare, gli esami da dare, le uscite necessarie per mantenere dei rapporti sociali...  
Ritrovarsi, all'improvviso, con lunghissime –  _eterne –_  ore davanti, non faceva che indurlo a cercare cose da fare; avrebbe voluto cercarsi un lavoro, ma si accontentava di aiutare sua sorella o sua madre al panificio, visto che Mike e Nile non lo volevano manco vedere per sbaglio, né nei campi né dal fabbro, data la sua poca dimestichezza con quel tipo di mestieri: Erwin, del resto, era sempre stato uno da negozio o, appunto, da pazienti. Aveva il classico calore che poteva trasmettere solo un uomo abituato a stare in mezzo alla gente e, per tale motivo, nessuno lo avrebbe mai visto meglio se non in uno studio medico.  
Quella sera, dopo aver cenato e aver salutato i suoi che andavano alla riunione cittadina – salvo Sofia, che era troppo giovane per andare, considerando anche che era una ragazza celibe – si era diretto verso il bosco con una piccola lanterna a farsi luce e lì era rimasto per un'oretta. Poi, preso da ispirazione e conscio che non ci doveva essere anima viva per il Paese, visto l'orario tardo e visto che erano tutti riuniti nella cantina del locale che di giorno faceva da bar e all'occorrenza diventava una specie di cosca dove la gente del Paese si riuniva, aveva deciso di esplorare un po'.  
L'aria era pulita, era fresca, ma non fredda. Ci si stava bene, malgrado tutto e non poté fare a meno di gustarsi il silenzio che aleggiava tutto intorno.  
Poi, al suo ritorno dalla perlustrazione, notò qualcuno seduto sugli scalini di una delle ultime abitazioni prima di cominciare la salita verso casa sua; stava fumando e, grazie anche alla leggera luce emessa dalla sigaretta – e alla luce fioca del lampione poco più indietro – lo riconobbe.  
«Rivaille.»  
Il moro voltò il viso di lato, sussultando lieve appena con le spalle esili, indugiando nell’oscurità, ma velando appena il volto privo d’espressione solo di pura curiosità nel riconoscere il giovane dai capelli biondi.  
Erwin non aveva avuto più modo di vederlo, dopo il loro ultimo incontro avvenuto due giorni prima, dato che era rimasto imboscato nel panificio e poi era stato occupato anche a rimproverare maggiormente sua sorella che, ormai, si era pentita del tutto delle cose orribili che gli aveva detto, riconoscendo che non aveva mai fatto nulla loro, dunque non aveva motivo di trattarlo con così tanta sufficienza.  
Gli si avvicinò tranquillo, senza alcun pensiero che potesse sembrare tutto tranne che una situazione innocente vista dall'esterno.  
«Posso sedermi?» Gli domandò, attendendo un breve cenno da parte del moro che arrivò l’istante successivo, senza parlare, e prendendo posto un gradino più in basso.  
Rivaille lo fissò con la coda dell’occhio, salvo poi portarsi le dita alle labbra e tirare un respiro di fumo che gli scese in gola sciogliendogli i muscoli quel poco che poté.  
Inspirò col viso in alto, ad occhi socchiusi, lontani.  
«Non ti invitano nemmeno alle riunioni?» Chiese il maggiore, sebbene risultasse ovvio: data la scarsa popolarità di cui poteva vantarsi il giovane, era tutt'altro che benvenuto probabilmente a quel tipo di consigli cittadini, avrebbe solo finito per essere trattato ancora peggio di come non lo era di solito, probabilmente.  
«Io non ci sono andato, non sono ancora pronto per certe cose considerando che non so ancora cosa fare esattamente.» Spiegò, mentre si allungava con le gambe verso il basso, contro gli scalini e reclinava la testa all'indietro sorridendo al più giovane.  
Rivaille volse appena il capo nella sua direzione, scorgendo quel sorriso che, di primo impatto, gli sembrò di pietà o misericordia, ma poi si chiese se non fosse la solita gentilezza che Erwin aveva con tutti.  
«Petra mi ha chiesto di andare, ma non mi interessa vedere gente che litiga senza un briciolo di lucidità o raziocinio, solo per dar fiato alla bocca.» Spiegò osservando il breve baluginio rossastro del tabacco sulla punta della sigaretta bruciare lentamente; con un colpo di pollice all’estremità, fece cadere quel briciolo di cenere che si era creata. Petra era ancora una delle poche ragazze del paese, che lavorava alla ferramenta, che ancora non aveva paura o timore nei suoi confronti; gli doveva molto. «È inutile andarci, principalmente per uno che nel paese non ci rimarrà che fino alla fine dell’estate.»  
L’aria tiepida gli smosse i capelli e il colletto aperto della camicia, mentre faceva un altro tiro a capo chino e con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia. «Le notizie girano veloci.» Lo guardò di lato, facendo una breve alzata di spalle a mo’ di spiegazione, riferendosi allo stesso Erwin, in un sospiro prolungato dove il fumo gli uscì dalle labbra sottili.  
Ora che lo guardava più da vicino, era più alto di lui anche da seduto; e gli occhi risplendevano ancora di tutto l’azzurro di cui erano zuppi.  
«In realtà non so se rimanere oppure no.» Mormorò Erwin, per nulla stupito dal fatto che il ragazzo fosse consapevole della sua eventuale partenza alla fine dell'estate. «Non vorrei vivere in città, ma qui avrei il problema dei pazienti.»  
Lo guardava da quella posizione appena reclinata, prima di tornare a guardare davanti a sé. «Potrei vivere qui e prendere il treno per andare nella città più vicina, però non sono ancora del tutto convinto. Amo questo posto, eppure ho paura di averlo lasciato per troppo tempo per tornarci di nuovo stabilmente.» Rivelò, con la voce un po' più bassa; non sembrava un tono triste, eppure in qualche modo le sue parole la trasmettevano, perché era quello che sentiva.  
Rivaille colse quel lieve mutamento nella sua voce, ma continuò a guardarlo pacato.  
Erwin non aveva davvero un posto in cui volesse stare, ne era ancora alla ricerca. Cercava qualcosa che lo inducesse a scegliere e, sebbene in città avesse lasciato un pezzo di sé, non era abbastanza per scegliere quel luogo. «Probabilmente se non me ne fossi andato non mi sentirei così...»  
«Se non te ne fossi andato, probabilmente non avresti la tua laurea.» Replicò neutrale il moro con ovvietà, facendo un altro tiro di sigaretta.  
Rise appena, Erwin, per poi volgere lo sguardo alle proprie spalle e rivolgersi direttamente al moro. «E tu invece? Come mai hai scelto proprio questo paesino?» Glielo chiese con semplice ingenuità, mentre inspirava ancora una volta l'aria fresca della sera, il buio spezzato solo dalla Luna e dai lampioni in mezzo alla strada in mezzo al Paese. «Voglio dire, visto il modo in cui sei trattato dai paesani, suppongo ci sia un motivo per cui rimani ancora qua.»  
Non voleva una risposta, non necessariamente, semplicemente era curioso di lui, delle sue ragioni in qualche modo; lo guardava in tralice, con un'espressione tranquilla che probabilmente raramente qualcuno aveva con Rivaille vicino.  
Aveva il collo scoperto e, sebbene non fosse sua intenzione, notò i segni arrossati su quel punto della sua pelle chiara che, alla luce fioca, risaltavano ancora di più. Nonostante il significato dietro a quei segni, Erwin lo trovò affascinante; non aveva mai provato attrazione per persone del proprio sesso, però razionalmente riusciva a capire che cosa potessero trovarci in lui guardandolo. Non era bello - non nel senso stretto del termine - eppure era attraente, con gli occhi piccoli e allungati, i capelli corti e il viso appena affilato.  
Gli occhi grigi del più giovane si soffermarono inespressivi e vuoti, parevano, sul volto dai tratti severi del ragazzo al suo fianco, scrutando la luce che gli giungeva del lampione poco più indietro, riflesso negli occhi azzurri.  
Non c’era scherno o accusa in quello sguardo, non ve n’era mai stata, da quello che aveva avuto modo di constatare, ma si chiedeva quanto fosse labile il passo tra la reale gentilezza e la sua possibile ipocrisia.  
«Ero curioso; volevo vedere se era rimasto tutto come prima.» Spiegò dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio, sfiorando con lo sguardo i gradini più in basso di quello dov’era seduto.  
Aveva ricordi confusi, sbiaditi, ma le sensazioni che aveva provato erano ancora una fiamma tiepida che gli rischiarava quel periodo della sua infanzia. Erano bei ricordi, forse gli unici e forse quelli che più di tutti l’avevano illuso. «Al di là di tutto, è un bel paese, tranquillo, isolato e pacifico; ma è cambiato qualcosa da quando ci son stato da piccolo. Non so cosa.» Aggiunse quell’ultima frase in un sussurro basso, con la sigaretta a sfiorargli le labbra prima che prendesse un’altra boccata rapida di fumo.  
«Quindi sei nato qui?» Non cercò neppure di nascondere l'espressione di sorpresa, Erwin; considerato che i bambini si conoscevano un po' tutti, dato che i genitori li lasciavano scorrazzare in giro, si sorprese di non averlo mai visto prima. Forse, però, andando per esclusione, c'era rimasto poco o, magari, sua madre non lo aveva mai lasciato uscire liberamente.  
«No, ma da bambino ho vissuto qui per un paio di anni; forse di meno. » Rispose Rivaille, quasi meccanicamente, con voce piatta.  
Aveva gli occhi metallici persi ad osservare qualcosa che non poteva essere visto se non da lui, il viso in penombra, ma la cui pelle riluceva pallida della luce chiara e offuscata dell’unica fonte di visibilità di quelle stradine.  
Non parve turbato dalla loro vicinanza, principalmente perché non ci dava molto peso: vedeva il più giovane come una persona come ogni altra, non come un possibile pericolo per se stesso e quella, forse, era la differenza che c'era tra lui e coloro che lo tenevano a distanza.  
«Capisco... Hai ragione, è un bel posto in cui vivere nonostante tutto.»  
«Che la gente sparli pure, non sono tipo che se la prende. Io ho le mie ragioni, loro hanno le loro, dopotutto.» Aggiunse poi, drizzando appena la schiena solo per voltarsi col busto verso Erwin in modo da averlo dritto per dritto contro al proprio viso. «Tu piuttosto, se non vuoi che tua sorella sbraiti di nuovo dovresti evitare di farti vedere in giro con me.» Affermò, facendo un altro tiro mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e poi poggiava la guancia sulla stessa mano tenente la sigaretta, osservandolo con parziale curiosità.  
Scosse il capo: Sofia poteva pensarla come voleva, lui non si lasciava influenzare così facilmente da altri. Aveva una sua testa, dei suoi pensieri e Rivaille non gli aveva mai fatto nulla di male, perché mai avrebbe dovuto farsi degli scrupoli, considerando che non sembrava poi così male come compagnia?  
«Probabilmente la mia lontananza ha avuto l'effetto di farle dimenticare di avere un proprio sistema nervoso centrale che non è comune con altri... Cioè, volevo dire che ha una propria testa con cui pensare, ma evidentemente questa cosa non si attua così tanto.» Lasciò uscire una breve risata, sotto lo sguardo vagamente interrogatorio per quella che Rivaille presumeva fosse stata una sorta di espressione professionale uscitagli in modo incontrollato, prima di tornare a guardare di fronte a sé.  
«Non vedo perché dovrei farmi problemi, non sto facendo nulla di cui vergognarmi. Se pensano ci siano motivazioni nascoste, sono loro a essere in malafede, non sono cose che mi riguardano.» Aveva usato un tono duro e deciso, mentre alzava appena le spalle come se non fosse poi così importante e, anzi, ovvia quella conclusione.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto darsi pensiero? Non stava facendo nulla di cui avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi o di strano, erano due  _persone_ e stavano _parlando_ , se c'era qualcuno che, nel vederli assieme, pensava male di lui o del loro rapporto, che importava? Forse avrebbe potuto far nascere delle chiacchiere, ma dato che c'erano già non c'era motivo per evitare di continuare in quel modo. Se si era disposti a credere a ogni cosa che veniva detta, si era solo persone senza un briciolo di iniziativa nel chiedere ai diretti interessati.  
Non si accorse del bagliore che attraversò per un istante le iridi argentee di Rivaille, con la sigaretta ad un respiro dalle labbra in un gesto che però era stato fermato prima di giungere a destinazione.  
Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio sottile, le labbra dischiuse, fissando la figura dritta dell’uomo poco più in basso di sé; sembrava una statua di qualche assurda divinità romana, con i lineamenti severi, gli occhi profondi e lo sguardo fermo.  
Tirò quel respiro di fumo, infine, scrutandolo in maniera diversa, più intensa.  
«E non ce ne sono? Motivazioni nascoste, intendo.» Quella domanda la buttò lì, con un velo di pacata malizia che gli aveva velato anche lo sguardo, più affilato e profondo.  
Ogni uomo, persino Erwin, per quanto buono fingeva di essere - o lo era davvero, non ne era ancora sicuro - aveva dei punti deboli e finiva per cedere a quel peccato che stoicamente e in tutta la sua tempra d’acciaio e buoni principi aveva a lungo allontanato.  
Lasciò uscire il fumo in un respiro più lungo, direttamente verso il viso dell’uomo che si era voltato verso di sé, in quell’espressione di innocente incertezza.  
Agì prima che l’altro potesse far qualcosa.  
Spense la sigaretta ormai finita a terra, con gesti lenti e misurati, per poi muoversi verso di lui, con un unico gesto rapido e fluente che lo portò a sedersi a gambe aperte, sopra quelle dell’uomo. Puntellò le ginocchia contro il gradino poggiando le mani sulle di lui spalle e guardandolo fisso, gli occhi sottili e maliziosi, seppur privi di sentimento o di calore.  
«Nemmeno uno, Erwin? Ne sei sicuro?» Domandò di nuovo, con una punta di leggera ironia, con un sopracciglio inarcato verso l’alto; lo guardava come chi ha in mano la situazione e può rigirarsela a suo piacimento, in una situazione di predominanza sulla verità che l’altro sembrava allontanare da sé o fare finta che non esistesse. «Nemmeno in questo momento?»  
Si fece più vicino, con voce più bassa e gli occhi più accesi.  
Tutti, dopotutto, volevano quello che lui donava.   
Aveva riso dapprima, alle parole del più giovane, conscio di non avere alcuna motivazione dietro al suo modo di parlare con l'altro se non quello, puro e semplice, di farci amicizia come con qualsiasi altra persona.  
Erwin rimase sorpreso, osservando Rivaille salirgli addosso e guardarlo. Aveva gli occhi brillanti e quell'espressione insondabile e il biondo sorrise, scuotendo appena il capo.  
«No, affatto.» Mormorò, il viso sereno e gli occhi chiari fissi su quelli del ragazzino. «Non amo il sesso senza sentimento.» Spiegò ancora ed era vero. Il fatto di essere così ligio al proprio cuore, in parte, poteva essere vista come una debolezza, ma d'altra parte era consapevole di non riuscire a evitarsi quel tipo di atteggiamento.  
I loro corpi erano vicini, a contatto, e Rivaille sembrava detenere una sorta di controllo sulla situazione, ma Erwin non ne parve affatto turbato, anzi. Rimase tranquillo, quasi sereno, mentre lo osservava incuriosito e allo stesso tempo un po' ammirato: non era facile trovare, di quei tempi, qualcuno così sincero nei propri desideri da risultare quasi sfacciato agli occhi dei più. Forse riusciva a capire che cosa potesse spaventare le altre persone del Paese, dato il suo atteggiamento risoluto; eppure non ne rimase intimorito, quanto più ammirato in effetti.  
«Credo di capire, ora, quello che prova la maggior parte della gente qui...» Sussurrò, allungando una mano a sfiorargli i capelli scuri, in una carezza «È invidia.»  
Quelle parole, unitamente a quel gesto gentile che Rivaille osservò per tutto il suo percorso con distaccata titubanza, lo scossero più di quanto non si aspettasse.  
Le labbra si schiusero appena, mentre col busto ed il viso si ritraeva quel poco che bastava per permettergli di guardare meglio il di lui viso, e mostrare quanto il proprio avesse perso quella labile traccia d’ironia e malizia che lo aveva attraversato per brevissimi istanti; c’era solo esitazione, nei suoi occhi grigi, ed un dubbio severo che gli fece corrugare la fronte, mentre questo continuava.  
«Sai quello che vuoi e non ti nascondi dietro a scuse o giustificazioni, non è facile trovare qualcuno così sincero da risultare quasi sgradevole.» Aggiunse, convinto, mentre tornava con la mano nuovamente sullo scalino, sorridendo sereno e sollevando lo sguardo verso l'alto, verso quelle stelle che spuntavano ancora di tanto in tanto nel cielo terso della sera.  
«Ma a me piaci. E no, non ho alcun secondo fine... Semplicemente mi piace come ti comporti, mi piace questa coerenza di spirito, è da ammirare non da disprezzare.»  
Rivaille non lasciò nemmeno per un istante lo sguardo sui suoi occhi; quegli occhi così chiari e trasparenti, stupendosi a percepire un lieve fremito giungergli dal profondo della propria anima.  
Non si aspettava parole simili, non dopo la propria indecorosa e, come dicevano tutti ormai al paese, deplorevole reputazione che lui aveva; si aspettava accuse o moniti, non certo elogi, non certo da lui.  
Abbassò le mani, dunque, dalla loro presa contro le spalle dell’uomo, rilassando i muscoli del busto, ma restando seduto sopra di lui, nonostante la distanza che era stata rimessa.  
Lo guardava, continuava a farlo, ininterrottamente ed inevitabilmente, con sincera curiosità ma con la stilla dell’incertezza a velargli lo sguardo stanco e privo d’espressione.  
«Probabilmente sei l’unica persona a vedermi in quest’ottica.» Affermò di nuovo con pacato distacco, nonostante i suoi occhi grigi, alla luce del lampione, nel profondo di quell’inespressività, assunsero una nota malinconica. «E non so se è per stupidità o eccessiva fiducia nel buono che pensi ci sia, in uno come me.» Continuò schietto, deviando lo sguardo di lato, verso una crepa profonda ad un angolo del gradino senza invero vederla.  
La luce del lampione gli illuminava direttamente il viso, rendendolo più pallido e facendogli brillare la pelle di un candido pallore, risaltando ancor di più il nero dei suoi capelli; sembrava il viso di un dipinto, di un giovane infelice, a cui si aggiungevano i segni che la vita gli aveva impresso sugli occhi stanchi e distanti.  
«Non ho niente per cui essere ammirato, o ancor peggio, invidiato. Le mie azioni sono tutt’altro che lodevoli, a detta di molti.» La voce gli uscì grave e atona dalle labbra dischiuse, che si mossero il minimo necessario, prima che questo ritornasse a guardarlo fisso, con rinnovata caparbietà e sfrontatezza, pareva. «Di certo tua sorella non proverebbe ammirazione, come dici tu, se mi vedesse in questo momento.» Disse di nuovo con un briciolo di amarezza a velargli la voce sorniona, puntellando le mani all’indietro, sulle ginocchia di Erwin, restando stoico nella propria posizione con l’espressione e lo sguardo di chi non provava né vergogna né colpa nel fare ciò.  
Non sembrava affatto turbato dal suo continuare a rimanergli issato sulle ginocchia, anzi ne sosteneva lo sguardo con pacata tranquillità e un po' di stupore per le sue parole che ne tradivano una sorta di colpa che, per Erwin, Rivaille non avrebbe dovuto sentire.  
«Forse hai ragione, ma io credo che chiunque possa decidere come vivere la propria vita senza preoccuparsi di quello che pensano gli altri.» Non avrebbe dovuto essere così sincero? Probabilmente il più giovane aveva ragione quando gli diceva che era troppo ingenuo; ma lui aveva un'anima semplice malgrado tutto. «C'è tanta gente là fuori che dovrebbe vergognarsi di se stessa.»  
Erano cose di cui era convinto, probabilmente all'altro sarebbe risultato un discorso surreale, ma lui era ancora in grado di guardarsi allo specchio perché era coerente con se stesso.  
Invero, negli occhi di Rivaille, per un breve istante, la luce della lampada si riflesse con un intensità maggiore, facendoli brillare per il tempo d’ un batter di ciglia. Non disse nulla, lasciandolo continuare.  
«Credo che se riesci a vivere la tua vita rimanendo fedele ai tuoi principi e alle tue convinzioni, allora non importa se le tue scelte possono non essere condivise dagli altri.»  
Lo continuò a guardare, sorridente, colpito anche da quel suo modo di comportarsi; avrebbe potuto semplicemente chiudere il discorso, senza continuarlo, eppure Rivaille sembrava propenso al dialogo: come poteva, una persona come lui, essere qualcuno da emarginare? Poteva non essere come gli altri, condurre uno stile di vita non condivisibile e dalla dubbia morale, ma rimaneva una persona come molte altre – e Erwin credeva fosse anche migliore di coloro che lo giudicavano e lo isolavano, cercando di fargli pesare la sua condotta.  
Non si accorse, forse, del modo diverso in cui aveva iniziato a guardarlo il più giovane, con i suoi occhi grigi che celavano qualcosa che persino per lui era estraneo e che gli stava facendo vibrare la profondità del proprio animo.  
Senza che se ne rendesse conto aveva lasciato andare le mani lungo i propri fianchi, drizzando appena la schiena, con lo sguardo fisso verso il viso di Erwin.  
Forse aveva pensato a lui in maniera diversa, volendoci vedere qualcosa che in realtà non c’era.  
Forse lui era solo l’Erwin che mostrava a tutti, senza menzogne o maschere dietro le quali nascondersi. In quel momento, anche con il cielo scuro di una notte afosa, il suo sorriso irradiava lo stesso calore che gli aveva scorto e che l’aveva sfiorato la prima volta che gli aveva portato il sacchetto di arance; quel sorriso che aveva pensato potesse essere falso, ma che iniziava a rendersi conto che era forse la cosa più vera e benevola che gli fosse mai capitata da anni.  
Ed il pensiero che quello stesso sole lo illuminasse per i motivi sbagliati, inaspettatamente, gli faceva sentire ancora più il peso della sua colpa più del pensiero della colpa stessa.  
Abbassò gli occhi, sfiorati dalla frangia corta dei capelli scuri, mentre un angolo delle labbra si alzava appena, in quel sorriso amaro.  
«Sei davvero un ingenuo, in fondo. Da dove è uscito uno come te, in un paese come questo?» Domandò, in un sospiro irrisorio, alzandosi in piedi e liberandolo dalla sua presenza.  
«Semplicemente credo che ognuno abbia diritto di scegliere come vivere, tutto qui.» Concluse Erwin, mentre lo vedeva alzarsi con disinvoltura e scendere quel paio di scalini che lo dividevano dalla stradina di pietre; si mise le mani in tasca, dunque, guardando la fine della via, in quell’ombra che ora lo inghiottiva parzialmente e dove sembrava essere tutt’uno.  
Rimaneva a testa alta, con quel portamento che Erwin non poteva far altro che invidiare: era maltrattato e denigrato, eppure teneva la testa alta di fronte a chiunque, senza la minima esitazione.  
Si voltò poi verso Erwin, aggiungendo. «Grazie. Per le arance, e per questo.»  
Laconico, parlò con voce chiara e schietta, così come franco era lo sguardo che gli lanciava, in piedi a pochi passi da lui. Non specificò a cosa stesse riferendo; se anche l’altro non avesse capito, andava bene così.  
Rivaille sapeva, e tanto bastava.  
«Ci vediamo allora, buonanotte!» Lo salutò così il biondo, agitando appena la mano, mentre lo vedeva andare verso l'oscurità della sera, oltre il lampione, oltre la strada.  
E, in fondo, riusciva a capire che il suo mondo dopo quella sera, era un po' cambiato.


	3. Terzo Passo

Quando quella mattina sua madre gli aveva detto che qualcuno lo cercava, Erwin non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarsi di fronte la persona che aveva lasciato solo due settimane prima in città.  
Mary lo osservava, il cipiglio severo e le braccia incrociate al petto e batteva appena la scarpa elegante contro il terreno smosso di fronte alla sua casa.  
«Alla buon'ora! Ma insomma quanto volevi farmi aspettare?»  
«Mary, cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Voglio una risposta. Mi hai chiesto tempo, direi che te ne ho dato più che a sufficienza, ora vorrei-»  
Erwin la interruppe con un gesto della mano, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e andarle di fianco. Era alta quasi quanto lui, con i tacchi che indossava, i lunghi capelli ramati e gli occhi verdissimi, grandi.  
«Andiamo, non mi va di parlarne qui davanti.» Mormorò, prima di farle strada.  
Sarebbe stato meglio, forse, andare verso il bosco, ma dubitava che a Mary sarebbe andato a genio, così si diressero verso le strade del Paese.  
«Non lo so ancora, cosa fare. Sinceramente pensavo fosse chiaro, che non avevo comunque intenzione di-»  
«Stare in città? Oh, andiamo Erwin, non vorrai dirmi che preferisci stare in un paesino, prendere il treno e ammazzarti tutti i santi giorni per andare a lavoro.»  
Il biondo rise appena, ma non era una risata divertita, quanto più di scherno, in effetti. Stavano passando di fronte al fruttivendolo e c'era la moglie del padrone che prendeva un po' di sole sulla porta; lo salutò con un gran sorriso, facendogli l'occhiolino, a cui Erwin non rispose, salutandola semplicemente con un cenno del capo.  
«Perché no? Io penso che vivere nel verde sia molto meglio.»  
«Sì, nella sporcizia e con il pensiero di essere continuamente sotto esame! Oh, andiamo, non puoi volerlo davvero!»  
«Non capisco il tuo problema, Mary. Mi sembrava chiaro che non fossi disposta a-»  
La donna parve risentirsi, agitando le mani in modo sconnesso, quasi gesticolando.  
«Pensavo avresti fatto la cosa giusta!»  
Aveva mantenuto un tono di voce normale, ma si vedeva che moriva dalla voglia di lanciare un grido e cominciare a insultarlo; tipico di lei, non si lasciava mai completamente andare di fronte agli altri, non era mai davvero se stessa se c'era qualcuno a osservarla.  
«Certo, ovvero fare quello che vuoi tu. Mi dispiace, Mary, ma io non sono disposto a essere l'unico che scende a patti.»  
«COS- quando mai mi sei venuto incontro? Non hai mai fatto-» Si fermò, guardandosi intorno: la gente guardava incuriosita, anche perché era chiaro che non fosse una del Paese. «Andiamo in un posto più...»  
«Torniamo a casa mia, dovrebbero essere usciti tutti a quest'ora.» Erwin sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fregarsene, non andarle incontro in alcun modo, perché era sempre solo stata capace di prendere, prendere e prendere ancora, soffocando qualsiasi sua iniziativa, eppure... Eppure non poteva farne a meno, era una parte importante di sé, era qualcuno che avrebbe voluto tenere, ma che sapeva di dover lasciare per il proprio bene, perché se amava un po' se stesso, avrebbe capito che non era sano, il loro modo di vivere, di rapportarsi.  
E così fecero per tornare su, verso la casa del biondo, accompagnati dagli sguardi curiosi dei paesani.  
«Fa un caldo terribile, Erwin. Non c’è un negozio dove vendono acqua potabile, in questo posto?- Ah. Una ferramenta.» Affermò con un lamento sofferente la donna, sventolandosi il viso di cipria con un ventaglio di pizzo che tirò fuori dalla borsa.  
Il negozio aveva l’insegna spessa e arrugginita dal tempo, a caratteri cubitali sopra la porta del negozio; faceva angolo tra la via principale ed una secondaria. «Spero non l’abbiano presa da qualche ruscello in fondo alla valle; non si sa quante infezioni potrei prendermi.» Aggiunse in un mormorio affannato per il troppo caldo e la troppa sete mentre risaliva la stradina per recarvisi, con quel cipiglio di sdegno e dubbioso che portò Erwin, al suo fianco, a ruotare gli occhi verso l’alto per l’esasperazione, restando in silenzio.  
  
«Non c’era bisogno che mi prendessi tutta questa roba, Petra.»  
Lo sguardo di Rivaille era fisso sulle tre buste di carta piene di ortaggi e frutta. Sguardo che passava da quelle al viso sorridente della giovane alternativamente, con pacata perplessità.  
«Oh, andiamo. L’ho fatto con piacere, non preoccuparti!» Esclamò lei, con i corti capelli chiari acconciati dietro la nuca con fretta tanto che qualche ciuffo sfuggiva alla pinza.  
Ricambiò quel sorriso con un'espressione altrettanto dubbiosa, quasi a disagio pareva.  
«Dimmi almeno quanto devo darti-»  
«Non ci pensare nemmeno! Dopo quelle crudeltà che ti ha detto ‘Mena, ho dovuto farlo; chissà da quanto tempo è che non ti nutri come si deve senza un po’ di verdura!» Rispose quasi con una sorta di monito nelle ultime parole, sotto lo sguardo pacato del giovane davanti al bancone di quella ferramenta, l’unica nel paese.  
Fece per replicare, ma questa lo incalzò continuando. «E poi mi hai aiutato quando mi si era rotta la vetrata, era il minimo. Quella nullità del mio ragazzo non è stato utile che a far danni.»  
«Ehi! Petra sei crudele!» Si lagnò un uomo affacciandosi dal retrobottega, negli occhi tristi si leggeva quanto affetto provasse per la donna che invece, per lui, sembrava avere solo parole di monito o accusa. Per certi versi, faceva pietà a chi lo stava ad osservare per più di un paio d’ore.  
Amava Petra e gestivano la ferramenta del padre di lei, e Dio solo sapeva quanta pazienza lui doveva avere per stare dietro ad un caratterino come il suo.  
Questa lo ignorò con uno sguardo d’accusa, sotto al quale questo chinò il capo ritornando al suo lavoro, per poi tornare a sorridere a Rivaille con rinnovata gentilezza.  
«Non ti preoccupare, sono contenta di farti un favore. Quindi prendili tutti e non farmi ripetere.»  
«Va bene...» Annuì breve il moro, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sulle buste.  
E a quell’ammissione il sorriso della giovane sembrò farsi ancora più solare, nonostante ad uno sguardo più attento si sarebbe potuto scorgere uno sguardo più dolce e colmo di un qualcosa che non ci sarebbe dovuto essere.  
Sussultò appena, colta quasi alla sprovvista e arrossendo appena d’imbarazzo nell’essersi fissata forse troppo, quando il campanello della porta tintinnò.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l’ingresso solo per restare a bocca aperta nell’intercettare la figura alta e flessuosa di una ragazza di fianco a quello che, riconobbe, essere Erwin.  
«B-Buongiorno!» Salutò cordialmente, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.  
«Ohi, ohi, quella è la donna di cui parlavano al bar!» Affermò Aruo affiancando la fidanzata mentre posava una cassa di pacchi di zucchero sul bancone e ci si poggiava contro, osservando in tralice l’estranea.  
Aveva lunghi capelli rossi che gli ricadevano sulle spalle in lunghe onde, ed occhi con lunghe ciglia scure; agli occhi di Petra, piccola e minuta, quella donna alta e formosa sembrava più simile a una dea.  
«Quant’è bella...» Mormorò con invidia e ammirazione.  
«Solo uno come Erwin poteva trovarsi una così. Fortuna sfacciata!» Affermò stizzito e a bassa voce l’uomo.  
Solo in quel momento, Rivaille, che aveva avuto più interesse a scegliere quale spazzolino era meglio prendere e cambiare quello che aveva da un paio di mesi rispetto ai nuovi venuti, sollevò lo sguardo nel sentire quel nome uscire dalla bocca di Aruo.  
Si voltò di lato, dunque, solo per intercettare la figura che aveva imparato a conoscere come quella di Erwin; l’animo gli vibrò come l’ultima volta che vi aveva parlato, qualche sera prima.  
«Siamo sicuri che è potabile?» Stava chiedendo Mary, con in mano una bottiglia da mezzo litro di acqua frizzante.  
Erwin, entrato subito dopo la donna, salutò cordialmente la coppia con un cenno della mano e un sorriso, prima di tornare a prestare attenzione alla donna.  
«Non era meglio prendere dell'acqua alla fonte vicino a casa dei miei?»  
«La fonte non è frizzante.»  
Il biondo mormorò un seccato  _“Come ti pare”_ , mentre si guardava intorno e, solo allora, si rendeva conto della presenza di Rivaille. «Ah, Rivaille! Buongiorno.»  
Gli regalò un sorriso appena accennato, visto che Mary gli passò davanti nell'esatto momento in cui salutava il ragazzo, per dirigersi alla cassa e posare la bottiglia sul bancone.  
Erwin deviò lo sguardo di lato, osservando la donna con un certo disappunto misto a esasperazione, prima di tornare a fissare il ragazzo dai capelli neri, salvo poi che la donna, con altrettanta disinvolta maleducazione – così la reputava l'altro – gli passò dietro dandogli un colpo con la mano in mezzo alla schiena «Muoviti, non voglio perdere altro tempo qui.»  
Rivaille aveva osservato con pacata attenzione il volto di Erwin, così come le varie sfaccettature che questo aveva assunto in quei brevi istanti.  
Scorse qualcosa di diverso, che gli fece corrugare la fronte quasi indispettito; era come se, su quel cielo azzurro che aveva negli occhi, si fosse posata una nube grigia a coprire il calore che dalle labbra e dal suo sorriso era solito sprigionare. E la cosa lo rese inquieto.  
«Scusatemi, ci vediamo presto!» Disse Erwin, sussurrando le scuse verso di lui e verso i due fidanzati, per poi uscire seguendo la donna. Non vedeva l'ora di mettere le cose in chiaro, considerando che non c'era poi così tanto da dire, ancora.  
Cos'aveva visto, in lei? Era cambiata lei o era lui, quello irrimediabilmente cambiato?  
  
*  
  
Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato, quando Erwin era uscito di casa, ormai compiuto il giusto passo per continuare la propria vita senza alcun rimpianto e senza un legame che non poteva più essere portato avanti. Sollevato, si era sdraiato davanti al ciglio del bosco, guardando verso il cielo che cominciava a farsi arancio gradualmente.  
Sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, sapeva che era l'unica alternativa possibile, per una relazione che lui aveva già dato per finita dal momento in cui si erano dati del tempo per pensare – che poi il  _pensare_ presupponeva un  _se scegli di stare in città possiamo tornare assieme, altrimenti addio_ a cui, francamente, non aveva alcuna intenzione di sottostare. Aveva dato troppo in quel rapporto, per accettare ulteriormente di soffocare i suoi desideri per l'egoismo di qualcun altro; aveva deciso che voleva vivere in un posto differente, dove si sarebbe sentito a casa, dove non avrebbe avuto niente di cui pentirsi in futuro. E la città non era quel luogo, non era mai stata  _casa sua_.  
 _Meglio così_ , si ritrovò a pensare, con le braccia incrociate tra l'erba e la nuca: si era tolto diversi sassolini dalla scarpa quel giorno, vedendo finalmente qualcosa che, qualche tempo prima, non avrebbe mai potuto notare in Mary perché troppo preso dalla loro relazione e, nonostante tutto, ne era rimasto deluso, perché l'aveva amata sinceramente nei suoi modi egoistici e discriminatori nei confronti di  _tutti gli altri_ , quelli che non erano lei.  
Ignorò un fruscio d’erba, uno tra i tanti per il vento leggero che quel giorno aveva fatto loro la benevolenza di tirare da est, associandolo a qualche animale o ad un soffio d’aria più persistente degli altri, fino a quando una voce bassa e acuta lo ridestò.  
«Erwin?»  
La voce di Rivaille si perse in quella piccola striscia di verde in mezzo al bosco fitto, mentre la sua figura faceva capolino da un albero da una delle stradine secondarie che percorrevano la selva.  
Aveva gli occhi più stanchi del solito, forse, o erano le ombre che gli alberi e la luce del sole morente gli segnava sul viso.  
Mascherò abilmente, quest’ultimo, il fremito della pelle l’istante in cui intercettò la figura di Erwin sdraiato a terra; si accorse che aveva i capelli meno perfetti del solito, ma si stupì che non gli dispiacevano affatto.  
Avanzò lentamente, dunque, lasciando la mano sulla corteccia dell’albero e muovendosi nella sua direzione. «Mi dispiace disturbarti; ho incontrato Mike in paese e mi ha detto che ti avrei trovato qui.» Spiegò più stringato possibile e senza alcuna espressione di colpa o rimorso sul viso apatico, per quanto gli occhi fossero più calmi e miti di molte altre volte.  
Si fermò, una volta che giunse ad un passo di distanza.  
Erwin si sorprese, quando si rese conto della presenza di Rivaille a pochi passi da lui. Non si era aspettato di incontrarlo lì per caso e la spiegazione che gli fornì ne giustificava l'arrivo.  
«Ciao!» Solo allora, allungando una mano, osservò l’oggetto che questo teneva, e che gli stava porgendo.  
Un ventaglio di pizzo.  
«L’ha trovato Pixis, lui non poteva lasciare il bar e mi ha usato come postino. Deve essere della tua ragazza.» Spiegò, una nota di disappunto gli velò la voce mentre spiegava come gli si fosse appioppato tra capo e collo quel ventaglio nonostante lui volesse solo ritornare a casa a prendere un po’ di fresco.  
Non che gli dispiacesse; Erwin gli aveva fatto dei favori che avrebbe voluto ricambiare. Quindi andava bene così. «È rotto, ho cercato di aggiustarlo mentre ti cercavo.» Spiegò puntando lo sguardo sull’asta rotta nella parte finale e tenuta assieme alla vicina con un piccolo pezzo di spago. Riportò poi gli occhi grigi sul viso del giovane, con pacata tranquillità. «È ancora buono, però. Dovresti ridarglielo.»  
Si sollevò, osservando il ventaglio che il ragazzo gli mostrava: Mary lo aveva cercato durante tutto il tragitto verso casa dei suoi, inveendo contro di lui e circa il fatto che la facesse arrabbiare per niente, finendo per farle perdere le cose.  
«Oh, ti ringrazio. Vedrò di farglielo riavere in qualche modo.» Era una bugia, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivederla: forse glielo avrebbe spedito o forse no, francamente non sapeva ancora se voleva averci ancora a che fare – seppure solo per via epistolare e per una cosa tanto insulsa. Avrebbe finito per lasciare un'apertura tra loro e non voleva. Lo prese, posandolo sull'erba, prima di fare un cenno al più giovane di sedersi anche lui tra il verde.  
«In realtà non siamo più fidanzati da un po', abbiamo solo messo le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte.» Spiegò, anche se probabilmente a Rivaille non interessava minimamente il fatto che si fossero lasciati e non proprio benissimo, vista la condizione della sua stanza e delle sedie quando era uscito dopo che Mary se ne era andata.  
«Diciamo che non accettava le critiche.» Sebbene, quella, fosse una spiegazione alquanto minimale. Mary non voleva un uomo accanto, voleva qualcuno che l'assecondasse nelle sue decisioni, nei suoi desideri senza fiatare e, per quanto Erwin potesse essere una persona affettuosa e gentile, non era disposto a soffocare se stesso o annullarsi per far felice solo qualcun altro. Era una persona, non un oggetto senza alcuna aspirazione.  
«Scusami ancora per oggi, ma francamente anche io non vedevo l'ora di risolvere la situazione. Spero che Petra e Aruo non se la siano presa...» Mormorò, sospirando.  
Lo sguardo di Rivaille, dal basso verso cui era rivolto, si spostò di lato ad osservare l’espressione mortificata del giovane.  
Per un istante, ebbe come la sensazione che qualcosa, in fondo allo stomaco, venisse sciolto, un nodo, e assieme ad esso sentì entrargli più aria nei polmoni di quanta non ne ricordasse.  
Era sollevato?  
Scosse il capo, brevemente.  
«Non è necessario.» Rispose tranquillo, riportando lo sguardo in basso mentre le mani si chiudevano attorno alle ginocchia delle gambe appena piegate verso l’alto. «Avevo pensato ci fosse qualche problema.» Aggiunse poi, quasi come se pensasse ad alta voce.  
Si volse di nuovo verso il volto dell’uomo, guardandolo in modo più diretto.  
«I tuoi occhi, erano più ombrati; come se ci fosse qualcosa che ti dava pensiero.» Rivelò con una sincerità disarmante, indicando i propri occhi ma rivolgendosi a quelli azzurri di Erwin che, da quella vicinanza, vedeva con meno nuvole e più sereni di quanto li avesse visti quella mattina alla ferramenta.  
Sul suo viso, mentre osservava quello dell’uomo, non vi era alcuna espressione, nonostante fosse grato di ritornare ad osservare quel cielo azzurro senza nuvole e senza ombre a incupirgli lo sguardo.  
Il biondo lo guardò sorpreso dalle sue parole, non sapendo bene come rispondere o come reagire a quell'osservazione così sincera. Si limitò a un sorriso, allungando una mano e facendogli nuovamente una carezza tra i capelli scuri.  
Rivaille percepì di nuovo quel fremito all’animo, più vibrante e intenso delle altre volte, limitandosi ad ascoltarlo parlare.  
«Non preoccuparti, era una cosa che andava fatta. Da tempo non eravamo più... Beh, come prima.» Gli disse pacato; in parte la consapevolezza di essere stato così palese, circa il suo stato d'animo, lo destabilizzava, perché malgrado tutto, non amava esprimere ciò che sentiva nel profondo di se stesso. Rivaille però era stato talmente spontaneo, nel dirglielo, che non poteva dispiacersene, ma anzi provò una strana sensazione piacevole, nel constatare che l'altro si era accorto che qualcosa non andava.  
«Lei era... Una persona importante?» Si azzardò a chiedere il moro, nonostante non fosse stata sua iniziale intenzione chiedere.  
«Lo è stata, sì, ma non abbastanza.» Mormorò, tenendo ancora la mano tra i capelli corvini del ragazzino, guardandolo rilassato.  
Poi, come preso da un'improvvisa consapevolezza, schiuse le labbra per fare una domanda.  
«Da quanto tempo vivi qui? È che tornavo ogni tanto e non mi ero mai accorto del clima che si respira adesso in Paese...» Osservò, volgendo lo sguardo nella direzione della strada dalla quale si intravedevano le luci delle case che cominciavano ad accendersi visto il prossimo tramonto.  
Rivaille osservò il suo spostare lo sguardo verso un punto che lui non seguì, limitandosi invece ad osservargli gli occhi, ora illuminati d’arancio per il tramonto del sole.  
Sarebbe stato ore ad osservarli, lo facevano respirare a pieni polmoni.  
Aveva ancora il tepore della sua mano tra i capelli: era grande, e calda, molto di più della sua pelle nonostante si fosse a fine giugno e il caldo ti si appiccicasse al corpo. Era calda, ma era un calore mite e rinfrancante.  
«È da circa sette mesi che mi sono trasferito. Sono arrivato alla fine di Dicembre.» Spiegò pacato il moro, volgendo solo allora il capo in avanti, portandolo verso il bosco.  
Ricordava che faceva freddo e nevicava da giorni; era stata per pura fortuna che aveva ritrovato quella casa libera, là dove aveva vissuto con sua madre il breve periodo quando era bambino. «All’inizio ero la curiosità del paese; è plausibile che poi l’aria si sia fatta più tesa di mese in mese.» Affermò velando la voce di un'ovvietà che presumeva Erwin avrebbe capito.  
Non aveva sbandierato la sua professione, e magari qualcuno era ancora dubbioso o incerto sulla questione; ma di fatto ci vuole molto poco affinché le notizie girino per uno sguardo di troppo, o una conversazione ascoltata al di là delle tapparelle abbassate delle finestre da qualcuno fin troppo avido di notizie e di noia per non andarle a dire in giro.  
Gli fu chiaro quindi, a Erwin, perché non lo avesse visto o comunque non avesse avvertito quella strana tensione negli abitanti: era circa da Natale che non si faceva vedere, proprio perché la fine dei suoi studi si era fatta più vicina e aveva voluto evitare di tornare prima di terminarli.  
«Io non tornavo da poco prima, ero venuto a passare il Natale qui.» Rivelò. Non era uno stupido e, per quanto non capisse le ragioni che potessero spingere il più giovane a vendersi, non aveva nessuna intenzione di criticarlo per tale motivo, sebbene fosse moralmente sbagliato. Ma era forse lui abbastanza innocente da poter giudicare? No di certo e ne era ben consapevole.  
«Non darci peso, tra qualche tempo smetteranno.»  
«Ma io non ci do peso.» Rispose con neutrale tranquillità il moro, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio. «Sarebbe strano il contrario, presumo.»  
Del resto Rivaille era ancora una novità, proprio perché era da pochi mesi trasferitosi lì; certo, non era un “nuovo paesano” quanto piuttosto un pericolo agli occhi degli abitanti, tuttavia Erwin era convinto che se si fossero resi conto che in ogni caso quel modo di fare non portava risultati, avrebbero semplicemente smesso.  
«Credo che avrebbero già smesso se al tuo posto ci fosse stata una ragazza, il che la dice lunga sul tipo di persone che sono. Il fare sesso rimane lo stesso atto, a prescindere che sia con una donna o con un uomo.»  
Era una cosa prematura da pensare, visto il clima, ma Erwin non aveva alcun problema ad ammetterlo; del resto non stava affatto mentendo: per lui, che fosse uomo o donna pensava non facesse grande differenza, se vi era un legame affettivo di fondo prima di uno fisico.  
Lo sguardo di Rivaille si fece più fisso, volgendo appena di più il volto nella direzione del biondo.  
«A te non importerebbe, farlo con un uomo anziché con una donna?» Domandò schietto, più per una curiosità che gli nacque dalla base del petto e che gli fece uscire quelle parole prima ancora di pensare che potesse essere un argomento fin troppo delicato da fare con qualcuno che non si conosceva poi così bene.  
Eppure una parte di lui voleva davvero tanto conoscerlo bene. «Riusciresti a provare gli stessi sentimenti che provi facendolo con una donna? In molti lo prendono solo come una cosa passeggera. » Chiese, inclinando appena il capo e deviando lo sguardo di lato, per quanto la sua voce si fece appena più bassa e il tono più moderato. «In molti, fanno finta che non sia mai accaduto nulla e continuano ad amare le proprie mogli.»  
Non erano argomenti di cui facesse fatica a parlare, tutt’altro; nonostante ciò, con Erwin sentiva un certo disagio nascergli e riempirgli il petto e creargli un nodo in gola per cui faticasse anche a parlare.  
Aveva timore di un suo giudizio.  
Si portò una mano contro le labbra, Erwin, invero, piegate all'insù in un sorriso alla domanda del più giovane.  
«La domanda giusta sarebbe: “ _Puoi innamorarti di un uomo?”_ » Lo corresse, tornando a guardarlo; non lo infastidiva il fatto che gli facesse domande personali. Del resto, per quanto Erwin non fosse così propenso a condividere certe cose, con Rivaille non sentiva affatto fastidio nel farlo.  
«Non mi è mai successo, ma suppongo che possa accadere. E in quel caso non ci sarebbe nulla di strano nel farlo.» Valutò, prima di stiracchiarsi appena e scuotere un poco il capo.  
Non si accorse, probabilmente, del modo in cui lo sguardo di Rivaille si fosse rasserenato e addolcito, in quella coltre di neutralità che lo contraddistingueva. Il cuore aveva vibrato, di nuovo sfiorato da quel calore che il suo sorriso e la sua voce irradiava con naturalità, e gli occhi si erano illuminati per una breve frazione di secondo per il significato che quelle parole avevano se pronunciate dalla sua bocca, mentre ascoltava l’altro parlare di nuovo.  
«Ma sempre un tradimento rimane, che sia con una donna o con un uomo io non ne vedo la differenza.»  
Ed era una cosa che Erwin non riusciva a perdonare in quanto tale, non per l'idea stessa dell'andare a letto con un uomo, quanto per il reale significato che si dava, nel caso si fosse sposati o fidanzati con qualcun altro.  
«Sono un po' all'antica anche io in questo aspetto... Non amo il tradimento, per me la sincerità è fondamentale.» Si derise, quasi, considerato che gran parte delle persone – specie le donne – accettavano passivamente un tradimento anche ripetuto, senza fiatare. Lui non ci sarebbe riuscito, sebbene nel caso gli fosse stato detto avrebbe potuto perdonare in virtù della sincerità che rivelarlo avrebbe portato. «Non sto incolpando te, sia ben chiaro. La presenza di tentazioni non giustifica un tradimento, né si dovrebbe incolpare la tentazione per il cedimento proprio o dell'innamorato; deve essere nella natura della persona, in caso contrario non avverrebbe, non concretizzandosi perlomeno.»  
«O almeno, io la penso così.» Aggiunse infine, tornando a fissare di fronte a sé il sole che cominciava a scendere, tingendo d'arancio il cielo oltre le colline.  
Rivaille scosse appena il capo in un segno di diniego, chiudendo brevemente le palpebre, solo per poi riaprirle continuando a tenere lo sguardo sul di lui volto.  
«Non l’ho presa come un'accusa.» Lo tranquillizzò, con il viso dai lineamenti seri, ma tranquilli; non aveva alcuna espressione in particolare, ma si notava quanto sereno fosse in quel momento.  
Il sole gli baciava una parte del volto, sfiorandogli la guancia sinistra e le ciglia lunghe.  
Non si rese probabilmente conto, del sorriso gentile e spontaneo che gli sbocciò impercettibilmente sulle labbra sottili e gli fece illuminare gli occhi di un argento brillante, con le guance che sembravano imporporate dagli ultimi raggi di sole. «È strano. Sei il solo che io abbia mai conosciuto che la pensa in questo modo, di me. L’altra sera mi hai giustificato, ora mi difendi quasi; sei davvero strano, per essere  _uno all’antica_.» Affermò con gli occhi brillanti ed i capelli che venivano smossi da piccoli soffi di vento caldo, sottolineando con un velo d’ironia l’ultima frase.  
Abbassò lo sguardo poi, mentre quello stesso sorriso scompariva così com’era apparso.  
«E, anche se ti sembrerà strano detto da uno come me, neanche io lo approverei il tradimento, se potessi.»Ammise guardando in avanti, col sole che scompariva portandosi dietro il sorriso che gli aveva illuminato il volto, con l’ombra delle ciglia che si allungò appena sulle guance bianche mentre le iridi grigie si adombravano.  
Erwin tornò a guardarlo, quando questi gli parlò e non poté fare a meno di stupirsi, nel vedere quell'espressione serena, rilassata e distesa dipinta sul viso del giovane. Mentre lo osservava e lo ascoltava, non poteva non pensare, ancora una volta, che era davvero attraente, molto più di quanto avesse pensato in precedenza.  
E poi, quando vide quel sorriso discreto nascere sulle sue labbra, sentì un tiepido calore, conscio che quello era il modo in cui il suo animo reagiva, di fronte a una tale espressione sincera. Rivaille aveva una personalità forte, ma in quel momento si mostrava anche per quello che era: un ragazzino, e gli appariva così bello, in quell'espressione che gli sarebbe stata così bene dipinta sul viso, che Erwin pensò di essersela quasi immaginata, tanto era stata rapida a scomparire.  
«Ho fatto solo quello che mi suggeriva la mia coscienza, spero non sia una cosa così rara.» Mormorò, sebbene ancora pareva cercare su quel volto pallido e appena rosato dal sole, quel sorriso che c'era stato, forse soltanto nella sua mente in effetti.  
«E poi credo che se sorridessi, la gente non potrebbe fare a meno di sentirsi in soggezione. Sei bellissimo.» Ammise, guardandolo e portando nuovamente una delle sue mani e sfiorargli la testa, i capelli, stavolta scendendo a sfiorargli appena la guancia fredda, ma accaldata dal colore del sole che stava lentamente scendendo dietro le colline.  
Un colpo al cuore scosse la pelle di Rivaille, che con gli occhi ancora bassi osservava le increspature dei fili d’erba, dilatando le iridi e riducendole a due frammenti screziati d’argento, mentre il respiro si fermava per il tempo d’un battito d’ali.  
La mano gli sfiorò i capelli, di nuovo, l’istante in cui lui si voltava lentamente verso il viso dell’uomo, gesto che portò quella stessa mano a scendergli su una guancia.  
Sentì la pelle tremare, incontrando lo sguardo azzurro dell’uomo fisso sul proprio viso; e la lucentezza che questo emanasse nonostante il sole era scomparso dietro le montagne, lo colpì come una freccia nel centro del petto.  
Quelle parole, unite a quello sguardo, lo avevano scosso nel profondo.  
Troppo, nel profondo.  
«Se si ama davvero qualcuno, è impossibile accettare di essere traditi con tanta facilità.» Aggiunse Erwin poi, allontanando la mano lentamente, con ancora la consistenza della guancia fredda sotto i propri polpastrelli, che formicolavano leggermente, quasi volesse nuovamente toccarlo, anche se non ve ne era un motivo evidente.  
Lo stesso desiderio inespresso che parve attraversare lo sguardo grigio del moro, osservandolo solo con la coda dell’occhio quella mano che si andava abbassando.  
Nonostante l’espressione fosse ritornata di pacata tranquillità, continuava a sentire l’animo fremere ed il cuore battere così forte da sentir il sangue pulsare nelle orecchie, al di sopra del vento, dei rami degli alberi e delle foglie smosse sopra di loro.  
Si stupì ad avere le labbra dischiuse, così come il respiro fosse ridotto ad un soffio labile trattenuto dallo stupore momentaneo; una luce malinconica gli velò lo sguardo, poi rispose.  
«Se si ama davvero qualcuno, non si tradisce...» La voce gli uscì bassa, ma comunque chiara almeno per quella distanza breve che lo divideva da Erwin. Poi, più gravemente e con un'amarezza a infiltrarsi tra i lineamenti inespressivi del viso, aggiunse. «Ma ho visto molti più tradimenti e molto poco amore, in vita mia; mi è difficile credere che esista davvero qualcosa di simile.»  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, Erwin; non si aspettava che gli dicesse quel tipo di cosa, principalmente perché non pensava fosse così scettico, ma forse era semplicemente lui, quello strano che credeva senza alcun dubbio all'amore, o meglio credeva alle persone.  
«Io invece non ho dubbi, ma probabilmente sono troppo ottimista nei confronti degli altri.» Disse; ed un sospiro leggero lambì le labbra rosee del più giovane, mentre volgeva il viso in avanti, verso il bosco di fronte a sé, prima di alzarsi con un movimento agile e sbrigativamente pulirsi i pantaloni dai fili d’erba che vi si erano attaccati.  
«Devo andare, prima che non riesca a vedere ad un palmo dal naso.» Affermò, con gli occhi ancora voltati di lato, ancora provato e con il cuore che non aveva mai smesso di battere e l’animo fremere, memore del tocco sulla pelle e del calore della sua voce.  
E, per la prima volta, iniziò a temere di quel mutamento d’animo.  
Indietreggiò di un passo, facendo per andarsene, osservandolo un'ultima volta.  
Erwin gli sorrise annuendo leggermente col capo, le dita ancora che formicolavano mentre posava la mano sull'erba, vicino al ventaglio che gli era stato portato, mentre il più giovane poi si alzava e gli annunciava di dover andare. Erwin annuì appena, alzando una mano in segno di saluto.  
«Allora ci vediamo... Ah, aspetta!» Lo richiamò, alzando appena il tono per evitare di non essere sentito «Perché non mangiamo qualcosa assieme, domani? Così parliamo ancora.» e poi avrebbe anche potuto dimostrare che non c'era solo gente che pensava male di Rivaille. Erwin non voleva che pensassero così male di quel ragazzino, perché, contrariamente alle apparenze, era molto più gentile di quanto apparisse all'esterno, anche se forse nemmeno il giovane ne era consapevole a pieno. «Possiamo vederci per le quattro al bar di Pixis, che te ne pare?»  
Rivaille non poté fare a meno di inarcare un sopracciglio e voltarsi di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta verso il basso, dove ancora si trovava seduto Erwin, a quel suo richiamo che, in breve, si tramutò in una richiesta.  
Questa volta entrambe le sopracciglia sottili si incurvarono verso l’alto, preso totalmente alla sprovvista tanto da metterci un paio di secondi di più per capire bene cosa intendesse.  
«Vuoi... Uscire con me?» Gli reindirizzò la frase, traducendo meglio le di lui parole quasi con sorpresa a velargli la voce acuta nonostante lo sguardo restasse pacato, al di là della luce stupita nelle iridi. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che il suo cuore non avesse battuto con più forza al pensiero che anche Erwin voleva parlare di nuovo con lui, visto come gli stava annuendo con un sorriso aperto sul viso.  
Ma in un istante, la mente pensò alle conseguenze che quell’uscita avrebbe recato a Erwin, indietreggiando di un breve passo mentre il respiro usciva pesante dalla bocca e l’espressione si neutralizzava nuovamente, atona. «Sai cosa vuol dire, per te, farti vedere in giro con me? Fidati, è meglio evitare, o Sofia non sarà la sola che penserà male.» Aggiunse pacato.  
Era la realtà più ottimista, quella; in casi peggiori, avrebbero potuto pensare le peggio cose di Erwin e già poteva sentirsi contorcere le viscere a quella prospettiva.   
Erwin si aspettava una reazione simile, principalmente perché aveva capito che a Rivaille, più che di sé, importava di cosa potesse accadere a coloro che cercavano di dargli una mano o che gli stavano vicino. Scosse la testa, agitando appena la mano con fare disinvolto.  
«Non c'è problema, voglio uscire con te, che pensino quello che preferiscono.» disse con semplicità, perché del resto era così che la pensava e, anche se forse il moro non lo aveva ancora compreso a pieno, Erwin non aveva alcuna ragione per nascondere la sua simpatia per il moretto.  
«Con Sofia me la vedrò io, anche se credo sia abbastanza matura per capire la differenza tra pettegolezzi e realtà. Inoltre sono suo fratello, dovrei avere un minimo di credito in più rispetto a qualche moglie risentita.» Non aveva usato un tono duro, ma uno severo e abbastanza diretto, sebbene non fosse né arrabbiato né risentito e non avesse alcun motivo per esserlo, dato che Rivaille non aveva alcuna colpa, almeno dal suo punto di vista, se non quello di fare qualcosa di  _scomodo_  come lavoro.  
«E tra le altre cose, anche se avessimo quel tipo di rapporto, non avrei nulla di cui vergognarmi dato che non farei niente di male.» Ed era propenso a dirlo, nel caso qualcuno fosse andato da lui a chiedere spiegazioni circa il suo comportamento; non aveva alcuna intenzione di assecondare quel comportamento così infantile che sembrava aleggiare per tutto il Paese come un'epidemia di qualche malattia del secolo precedente. «Quindi non accetto rifiuti, certo se preferisci un altro orario perché sei impegnato va benissimo.»  
Nel frattempo si era alzato, passandosi le mani sui pantaloni e poi si era tirato su le braccia, stiracchiandosele, vista la posizione che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento; tornò a guardarlo, mentre attendeva una sua risposta, l'espressione tranquilla.  
Rivaille lo ascoltò, storcendo la bocca e corrugando la fronte con uno sguardo critico più questo proferiva quelle che erano le sue motivazioni; lodevoli, invero, ma che Rivaille non approvava a pieno.  
Era grato a Erwin per i suoi buoni propositi di voler parlare di nuovo con lui - il suo cuore ancora fremeva come un uccellino in primavera, per questo - ma forse non si rendeva conto di quali conseguenze queste sue considerazioni potevano portare.  
Lo guardò con un velo di disappunto dipinto sul viso giovane, inclinando appena il capo di lato e guardandolo critico.  
«Credo che dovresti ripensarci. Per lo meno per l’orario.» Ribatté con pacata durezza il moro, puntellandosi un fianco magro con il pugno chiuso, deviando lo sguardo da tutt’altra parte.  
Non gli importava cosa dicessero a lui in più di quelle voci che già giravano sul proprio conto in paese, ma aveva pena per le frasi denigranti e di stupore che avrebbero potuto colpire Erwin.  
Ma ad uno sguardo anche leggero, che gli fece con la coda dell’occhio, poté notare quanto in realtà quella situazione non gli desse alcun pensiero quanto invece stesse dando a lui.  
Perché faceva tutto quello, per lui?  
Lasciò andare un sospiro pesante, quindi, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. «Ma se proprio vuoi, va bene, uscirò con te. Ma preferirei alle sei; lo sto facendo anche per te, visto che non solo sei strano, ma anche abbastanza stupido.» Affermò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli tirandosi su la frangia per poi lasciarla ricadere, con la voce che gli uscì parzialmente più dura del solito, mentre riapriva gli occhi e lo guardava con quello sguardo che sembrava essere più di sconsolato divertimento che di vera e propria frustrazione.  
Notò il leggero disappunto sul viso del più giovane, ma francamente non ne riusciva a comprendere il motivo, non fino in fondo almeno: se lui non era preoccupato delle conseguenze, perché mai Rivaille avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Sapeva che in ogni caso circolavano già delle voci non proprio lusinghiere, circa il motivo per cui lui era così cordiale col moro, ma non se ne faceva un problema, poiché non aveva niente da nascondere né si vergognava di farsi vedere con lo stesso.  
«D'accordo, allora ceniamo assieme!» Concluse, convinto, osservando l'altro poco più avanti e sorridendogli ancora una volta. «Non preoccuparti per me, tanto le voci ci sono e ci saranno in ogni caso. La cosa non mi tocca e visto che non tocca neanche te non vedo il problema.»  
Gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano tra i capelli di sfuggita, in una carezza rapida, mentre gli passava di fianco. «Ci vediamo domani.»


	4. Quarto Passo

l giorno seguente, Erwin era arrivato qualche minuto prima dell'appuntamento con Rivaille e si era seduto, ordinando un po' di tè freddo nell'attesa.  
All'interno del locale non c'era ancora molta gente, anzi c'era qualche gruppo di uomini soprattutto, che giocavano a carte, sorseggiando bevande fredde o alcolici freschi e fumando distrattamente nel mentre; era un ambiente saturo, ma piacevole del resto, in quella pace e tranquillità che lui aveva sempre apprezzato del suo paese natio.  
Sapeva che quando Rivaille sarebbe arrivato, probabilmente, ci sarebbero state diverse reazioni, ma la cosa non lo preoccupava, fintanto che il loro incontro non ne avesse risentito in qualche modo.  
La figura del moro fece capolino solo pochi minuti dopo.  
Era accaldato, lo si leggeva chiaramente dal leggero rossore sparso sulle gote sempre bianche e prive di colore che solitamente non aveva; faceva un caldo infernale anche a quelle ore tarde del pomeriggio, e cercava di ovviare all’assenza d’aria sventolandosi appena con la camicia aperta nei primi bottoni sul collo bianco e minuto lasciato scoperto.  
Gli occhi grigi, sottili, intercettarono la figura di Erwin in fondo al bar; sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, non seppe per quale assurdo motivo, prima di voltarsi appena a osservare quali occhi fossero presenti, per poi ignorarli e raggiungerlo.  
«Il solito, Pixis. Grazie.» Chiese laconico sfiorando con la mano il bancone che stava superando, senza fermarsi, e oltre al quale l’anziano asserì subito dopo, sorridendo tra i baffi posando il panno col quale stava asciugando un paio di bicchieri.  
Erwin lo salutò con la mano non appena intercettò il suo sguardo, incuriosito anche da come gli altri si erano leggermente ammutoliti all'entrata del giovane, salvo poi riprendere le proprie occupazioni, ma con gli sguardi che lo seguivano silenziosamente nelle sue mosse.  
Quando poi gli arrivò vicino, lo salutò anche con le parole «Ciao!» cosa che parve lasciare di stucco gli avventori nel locale, ancora di più dopo che il suddetto gli si sedette di fronte.  
«Mi dispiace aver tardato. Sarà la quinta doccia che mi faccio oggi, e continuo a sudare.» Si giustificò senza invero alcun rammarico sul volto neutrale, prendendo il bordo della seggiola e mettendovisi a sedere.  
Osservò solo di sfuggita il viso gentile e quegli occhi, come se fosse sempre la prima volta che li guardava tanto il suo animo fremeva. Si risvoltò in fretta e con gesti veloci, dunque, le maniche della camicia fin sul gomito, scrutandolo al di là delle ciglia scure.  
«Speravo ci fosse meno gente. Dì, la tua stupidità è arrivata a tal punto da avvertire qualche bocca larga che ti vedevi con me stasera?» Gli chiese con un briciolo d’ammonizione nella voce apatica.  
Lo ascoltò, il biondo, ridendo appena alle sue parole.  
«In realtà sono andato giusto stamattina dalla fruttivendola a dirglielo, così ha potuto adunare la schiera di pettegole qua fuori.» Dal suo tono era chiaro che stesse scherzando, mentre si portava il bicchiere di tè alle labbra per berne un altro sorso. Rivaille lo guardò di sbieco, con forte disappunto, ma questo continuò. «A quanto sembra siamo due bestie rare, visto come ci guardano. Hai già chiesto a Pixis di portarti qualcosa? Aspetterei ancora un po' prima di mangiare.» Quando era in città in fondo finiva per mangiare sempre alle otto e, sebbene con i suoi alle sei e mezza fossero già a tavola, avrebbe preferito cenare verso le sette. Rivaille, in fondo, era di compagnia, molto più di quanto gli altri avrebbero potuto credere.  
Il moro aprì le labbra per asserire alla sua domanda, ma le richiuse quando realizzò ciò che Erwin intendesse con le sue ultime parole. Lo guardò con un cipiglio stupito e duro; voleva davvero andare a cena con lui? Era così stupido?  
«Speravo avessi cambiato idea, non che l’avessi fatta peggiorare. Vuoi cenare con me, ora? Già la gente sta sparlando nel vederci prendere qualcosa assieme, figuriamoci mangiare allo stesso tavolo.» Disse con voce bassa più per discrezione e per far sentire solo colui che gli stava di fronte e che guardava con sguardo neutrale oltre che appena critico.  
Non avrebbe potuto far peggiore le cose in quella maniera. Lui non aveva niente da perdere, ma Erwin...  
L'uomo sbuffò: possibile che non fosse considerato abbastanza maturo per fare le proprie scelte persino da un ragazzino? Sua madre andava bene, anche suo padre, forse pure Mike... Ma che anche Rivaille lo apostrofasse in quel modo solo per sottolineare la follia che voleva compiere...  
«È solo una cena, non ti sto mica portando a letto davanti a tutti.» Rispose con tranquillità, mentre sorseggiava ancora un po' del suo tè freddo.  
Alzò gli occhi quando la tazza da tè, assieme a una teiera di ceramica gli venne messa sotto al naso, incrociando lo sguardo profondo del gestore del locale.  
«Grazie mille.»  
Pensava che Pixis se ne andasse, ma mentre faceva per versarsi il liquido scuro del tè nero nella tazzina lo sentì affermare divertito, poggiandosi con una mano sul bordo della propria sedia.  
«Non pensavo foste amici. Erwin, tu sarai secoli che non ti fai vedere!» Il suo tono era conciliante, nulla a che vedere con gli altri bisbigli o voci sussurrate di indignazione e di malizia che sentiva ogni giorno.  
«Sono passato l'altro giorno, insomma!» Si lamentò appena Erwin, scuotendo il capo, perché lo aveva fatto proprio per farsi rivedere dopo che erano mesi che non tornava.  
Pixis era un buon uomo, più assennato di molti uomini e donne con metà dei suoi anni. «Già hai assillato il ragazzo nuovo?» Poi, ridendo ancora, ma rivolgendosi al moro. «Erwin è sempre stato un bambino un po’... Appiccicoso. Andava in giro con il suo libro di storia o geografia e predicava a tutti ciò che aveva studiato o imparato; solo suo fratello riusciva a stargli dietro senza uscirne matto.»  
«Ah sì?» Rivaille alzò brevemente gli occhi dalla propria tazza, sorridendo impercettibilmente con un angolo delle labbra incontrando il viso di Erwin, solo per vedere la sua reazione.  
Quello che disse il vecchio proprietario fece arrossire appena Erwin, che si portò una mano dietro la nuca, a disagio, scuotendo appena il capo.  
«Solo fino alla terza elementare, però sono un po' pedante sì.» Ammise, ridacchiando e posando il bicchiere prima di guardare l'anziano sghignazzare sotto i baffi e lasciarli di nuovo soli. Sembrava uno dei pochi non affatto colpito dalla loro presenza insieme lì.  
«Sicuro che non vuoi cenare? Se te l'ho proposto è perché mi andava. Inoltre avevo già programmato di mangiare fuori casa, visto il menù di stasera...» Sua madre si ostinava ancora a preparare la peperonata di sera, come se fosse un toccasana prima di andare a dormire, così aveva additato a una scusa di essere occupato già diversi giorni prima di proporlo a Rivaille; che poi il giovane gli fosse capitato davanti giusto il giorno prima per proporlo, non era forse una felice coincidenza?  
La tazzina lasciò le labbra di Rivaille nell’istante in cui un sospiro pesante uscì da queste; mantenne lo sguardo basso, sul liquido scuro appena bevuto, più profondo e accorto di qualche istante prima.  
In condizioni normali non avrebbe accettato, ma una parte egoista e terribilmente felice della sua anima gli impediva di negare qualcosa a quegli occhi che lo guardavano con così tanta gentilezza.  
«Dire che sei pedante è poco; prendi la gente per sfinimento.» Affermò, portandosi di nuovo la tazza sulla bocca, nascondendo quello che probabilmente sarebbe stato un sorriso appena più marcato e che gli fece brillare le iridi grigie un istante, nonostante queste erano nascoste dalle ciglia e dallo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. «Quindi, da piccolo andavi in giro coi tuoi libri di geografia a fare il saputello, mh?» Ironizzò, guardandolo con un cipiglio sardonico in quell’espressione di nuovo di pacata tranquillità.  
Rise, alle parole del moretto: era vero, a volte risultava pesante quando si metteva in testa qualcosa, specie se era convinto di avere tutte le ragioni per farlo. «Un pochino.»  
Assunse un'espressione pensierosa; non ricordava molto della propria infanzia prima delle medie, ma una cosa la sapeva bene: gli piaceva dire quello che sapeva e, sebbene fosse una cosa che aveva smussato con gli anni, rimaneva molto fiero della propria cultura, della propria istruzione. Aveva sempre amato imparare cose nuove.  
«Mi è sempre piaciuto imparare, tutto qui. È uno dei motivi per cui ho voluto a tutti i costi andare in città, anche se non è stato facile.» Ammise, notando che Rivaille sembrava divertito da quell'aspetto di lui, sebbene non fosse sicuro di capire ancora chiaramente i suoi pensieri o i suo modi di fare. Ma lo trovava interessante, interessante in modo forse troppo intenso per certi versi.  
Si mise coi gomiti poggiati sul bordo del tavolino, dunque, domandandogli «Tu? Parlami di te.»  
  
Quella fu la prima sera e la prima volta in tutta la sua vita in cui Rivaille si aprì almeno parzialmente a qualcuno; le parole gli uscirono brevi e concise dalle labbra, senza che riuscisse a fermarle o a trattenersi dal rivelargli ciò che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno.  
Gli parlò di sua madre, del periodo che avevano passato lì quando era poco più che un moccioso che si teneva a malapena sulle sue gambe, di come avessero cambiato ripetutamente casa, paese dopo paese, anno dopo anno fino alla malattia del suo unico genitore.  
Evitò con prontezza di cadere sull’argomento di cui meno voleva parlare, non con Erwin, quello riguardante il suo lavoro e del perché fosse finito per farlo, svicolando l’argomento per ribattere con un altro totalmente diverso.  
Lasciarono il bar dopo un'oretta, ignorando le poche occhiate che erano rimaste in piazza a quell’ora di cena dove tutti erano più preoccupati a riempirsi lo stomaco piuttosto che la bocca di parole e di maldicenze. Cenarono nella taverna di mamma Rosa - così veniva chiamata ormai da tutto il paese, anche se quella che la dirigeva era la figlia; donna abbondante, in ogni senso, che si limitava a farsi gli affari propri e quelli dei suoi cinque figli invece che quelli degli altri. Si misero in un tavolo in disparte; e parlarono tanto.  
Parlarono di tutto: dal tempo, alla politica, alla guerra finita da qualche anno ormai, alla famiglia numerosa di Erwin e dei suoi studi.  
Non si era mai sentito così tranquillo e sereno in tutta la sua vita, senza pensare al proprio lavoro o ai soldi o del tempo che inesorabile trascorreva; si fecero in fretta le undici di sera.  
«... Quindi ‘ _salasso_ ’ è una tecnica per far uscire il sangue.» Ripeté con una nota di disappunto nella fronte corrugata. «E per cos’è che serviva?» Chiese mentre scendevano per i vicoli alla periferia del paese, diretti di nuovo verso il centro, accompagnati dalla luce dei lampioni qua e là.  
Era da qualche minuto che parlavano degli studi per cui si era laureato Erwin, e nonostante avesse parlato come se fosse un libro stampato, a Rivaille gli piaceva osservare la foga che l’altro aveva mentre gli spiegava cose che magari erano semplici; amava la luce che gli illuminava gli occhi col fervore della passione per il proprio studio.  
Erwin, francamente, non si sarebbe di certo aspettato quel genere di curiosità da parte di Rivaille; non tanto per quello che faceva nella vita, quanto perché raramente le persone avevano curiosità di apprendere cose che non gli sarebbero servite in futuro. Lui era diverso e anche Rivaille, stranamente, sembrava esserlo.  
Gli piaceva, il modo in cui lo guardava e gli chiedeva le cose, in cui lo ascoltava, il modo in cui faceva domande o chiedeva spiegazioni se lui usava parole troppo difficili da comprendere senza volerlo, usando termini specifici.  
«Posso prestarti qualche libro se ti interessa.» Propose, sorridendogli, mentre poi sentiva il suono della torre che segnava le otto. Non era tardi, ma era già scuro fuori dal locale.  
«In ogni caso dimmelo se sto esagerando eh, non mi offendo. Purtroppo non interessa a nessuno questo genere di cose.» Spiegò, mentre si puliva la bocca con un tovagliolo, sorridendo. Dopo quella serata, poteva affermare con certezza che la compagnia di Rivaille era di certo piacevole, almeno per lui. Lo trovava a tratti anche divertente, oltre che di compagnia: non era molto socievole, ma parlava abbastanza, senza esagerare, senza neanche risultare noioso. E, sebbene non parlasse delle sue motivazioni sul suo prostituirsi, un po' riusciva a comprenderlo maggiormente, dato che gli aveva raccontato la sua vita e di sua madre.  
Rivaille scosse brevemente il capo, le mani in tasca e i capelli a sfiorargli le tempie.  
«Niente affatto, al contrario.» Rispose franco, continuando a guardare la stradina che si arzigogolava in basso tra le case vecchie e dalle persiane già chiuse.  
Inalò una grande boccata d’aria dal naso, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Mi piace sentirti parlare di qualcosa che non conosco affatto, riesci a spiegare anche cose così complicate e farle risultare molto più semplici. Ti ascolterei per ore, se potessi.» Ammise con una sincerità disarmante, come suo solito, continuando tranquillo e pacato a osservare la strada che si faceva leggermente più larga, man mano che si muovevano verso il centro.  
Era la verità che non si vergognò affatto di rivelare senza mezzi termini; e perché avrebbe dovuto, poi? Pendeva quasi dalle labbra di Erwin per ogni argomentazione che intavolava con calma e attenzione. «Mi piacerebbe accettare i tuoi libri, ma non so leggere né ho mai imparato a scrivere.» Continuò con la stessa tonalità di voce, senza alcuna timidezza o vergogna sull’inespressività del viso. Non aveva nulla di cui vergognarsi, non aveva mai avuto soldi per pagarsi qualcuno; aveva preferito il lavoro allo studio, non aveva nulla di cui incolparsi.  
Era sincero, Rivaille, di quella sincerità un po' scomoda ai più probabilmente, ma per cui Erwin non poté fare a meno di provare ammirazione. Lo faceva con tale semplicità, come se fosse una cosa da nulla, che lui si limitò a sorridere apertamente al modo in cui gli diceva che gli piaceva ascoltarlo parlare. «Mi fa piacere.»  
Molti pensavano che dicesse sempre troppo, esagerando talvolta quando l'argomento lo appassionava. Poi, però, il sorriso si attenuò a quell'ammissione: non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi, considerando che era rimasto orfano molto piccolo, eppure la consapevolezza di tali circostanze, non fece che far nascere in lui un desiderio di protezione e premura nei confronti di Rivaille.  
«Oh, beh potrei provare a insegnarti allora.» Propose, mentre arrivavano nel centro, vicino alla torre dell'orologio.  
Alzò lo sguardo grigio sul viso di Erwin, il moro, schiudendo le labbra solo per un istante.  
«Non ce n’è bisogno. Per il mio lavoro non serve, in fondo.» Scosse il capo, lasciando uscire un leggero sbuffo dal naso; non gli importava poi così tanto di imparare a leggere o a scrivere, ma non poté non stupirsi del leggero tuffo al cuore che ebbe a quella proposta.  
Era davvero così gentile, Erwin. Quasi in maniera assurda. «Ti ringrazio però dell’offerta.» Affermò con un leggero cenno del capo.  
Scosse il capo «Sarebbe una cosa per te. Leggere e scrivere sono cose utili, anche se potrebbe non sembrarti.» gli disse, sorridendogli appena; aveva ragione, non era utile ai fini del suo lavoro, ma d'altra parte Erwin pensava che in quel modo avrebbe potuto essere in qualche modo consapevole di più cose, poteva imparare da sé, se avesse voluto.  
Avevano superato la piazza ormai vuota; persino Pixis aveva chiuso serranda, e non si sentiva che qualche voce provenire da qualche finestra ancora aperta, e le cicale.  
Entrarono in una delle vie della parte bassa del paese, a metà della quale il moro si fermò, voltandosi.  
«Possiamo dividerci qui, la mia casa non sta molto lontano; la tua dista molto di più.» Affermò guardandolo con pacata tranquillità, negli occhi azzurri nonostante l’oscurità.  
Li guardava, e sembrava tentennare nel lasciarli andare.  
Annuì alla sua proposta: era il momento di salutarsi, sebbene Erwin volesse stare ancora in sua compagnia, sapeva bene che era già tardi e, soprattutto, stava portando via del tempo all'altro che, magari, avrebbe potuto lavorare invece di uscire con lui per una sua imposizione, più che per reale desiderio – anche se una parte di sé pensava che Rivaille fosse stato felice di uscire con lui.  
«D'accordo, allora ci vediamo presto.» Lo salutò, sebbene i suoi occhi si fossero posati solo in quel preciso istante su di lui; era una cosa strana, una sensazione strana, perché quegli occhi grigi lo fissavano come lo avevano sempre fissato, eppure riusciva a leggerci qualcosa dentro, anche se non sapeva se era lui a volerlo o fossero davvero quegli occhi a trasmettergli quel tipo di sentimento, di desiderio.  
Trattenne il fiato, erano vicini abbastanza perché lui potesse chinarsi solo di poco, per raggiungere il viso del moretto e, inevitabilmente, fu quello che fece, guidato da quello sguardo intenso. Non se ne accorse neppure, fintanto che non ebbe posato le sue labbra contro quelle piccole e morbide del più giovane.  
Rivaille lo osservò chinarsi forse troppo tardi o forse, inconsciamente, abbastanza presto da poterlo evitare; ma non lo fece. Si immobilizzò, dilatando le iridi e riducendole a due piccole gemme argentee colme di quello stupore che gli aveva tolto il respiro, nel momento in cui sentì le sue labbra contro le proprie, appena dischiuse in una frase che aveva perduto significato e senso, con quel bacio a sfiorargli la bocca.  
In quell’istante, con il respiro di Erwin contro il viso, e col cuore che gli era schizzato in gola e che batteva più forte di quanto lo avesse mai sentito fare, ebbe paura di quella felicità che gli traboccava dall’animo.  
Ebbe paura di volerlo, quel bacio, quel contatto troppo intimo, poiché stava finendo per desiderarlo con tutto se stesso.  
Fu un contatto veloce, sfuggente e accennato, che finì così com’era iniziato, altrettanto rapidamente e in maniera più brusca, dalla mano del minore che lo spinse indietro, lontano da lui e da quel bacio improvviso.  
Erwin dilatò lo sguardo e si scostò immediatamente, arrossendo leggermente sulle gote, sebbene l'oscurità ne coprisse il colore rosato dell'imbarazzo e del senso di colpa.  
«S-scusami! Non so cosa-»  
«Vattene.»  
Aveva gli occhi coperti, Rivaille, dalla frangia scura che non riusciva però a nascondere il pallore che sembrò ancora più accentuato sul suo viso già pallido. Stringeva le mani lungo i fianchi, a pugno, con le nocche che sbiancarono per quanto forte li stava stringendo.  
Non diede a Erwin neanche il tempo di aprir bocca per parlare, indurendo la voce quando le parole gli uscirono di nuovo, più affilate.  **«** Vai via. Non venire più qui.»  
Alzò solo di un minimo il capo, il moro, scoprendo un occhio affilato che lo fulminò con uno sguardo gelido, privo d’espressione ma pieno di quella collera che gli riempiva solo gli occhi, lasciando il viso di una inespressività quasi anormale.  
Non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi, Erwin, si limitò a tenerli rivolti verso il basso, in una ammissione di colpa quasi, mentre parlava in modo frettoloso, solo per levarsi dall'impiccio di quello che aveva fatto senza volere. Sapeva che era sbagliato, che non era quello che l'altro voleva, che era qualcosa che voleva  _lui_ , perché altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai fatta, ma era confuso, confuso da quel calore che gli era nato nel petto, dal cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata mentre si accorgeva di essere letteralmente corso via senza aspettare, senza vedere un’ulteriore reazione sul viso di Rivaille.  
Lo stesso viso che lo seguì fino a quando non lo vide scomparire dietro un angolo di una via.  
Alzò gli occhi rapidamente, il moro, portandoli sulle finestre dei piani superiori, con le luci spente e le persiane chiuse di quelle case che sapeva essere abitate; e solo dopo, con passo affrettato, rifugiarsi e rinchiudersi a casa, sbattendo la porta forse con fin troppa violenza, e contro la quale la sua schiena esile andò a posarsi, scivolando in basso, ritrovandosi seduto.  
Si stupì a tremare appena, col cuore che ancora batteva così forte da non sembrar vero, premendo una mano contro il petto quasi per cercare di placarlo senza alcun risultato.  
Lo sguardo dilatato era rivolto verso il basso, senza più quella rabbia che aveva finto di avere e con la quale aveva portato Erwin ad andarsene, ma con solo lo sconcerto di ciò che era accaduto e che, incredibilmente, aveva desiderato.  
Un respiro tremulo gli uscì dalle labbra, quelle stesse labbra che lentamente e con titubanza si andò a sfiorare con la punta delle dita, quasi con paura e sconcerto nonostante, invero, l’animo sembrava esser pieno di un calore che non aveva mai provato con nessuno.  
Se Erwin avesse potuto vederlo in quel momento, al di là di quegli occhi sgomenti, gli avrebbe letto quella che era un barlume di euforia che gli aveva fatto colorare gli angoli delle guance di un rosso pudico, sintomo di quel qualcosa che gli era appena nato nel cuore. 


	5. Quinto Passo

Cosa lo aveva spinto, esattamente, a farlo? Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, mai, per nessuna ragione proprio perché rischiava di rovinare quell'inizio di rapporto che si era andato a creare tra loro. Lo sapeva, eppure lo aveva fatto senza neppure rendersene conto, seguendo un istinto, un desiderio che gli era nato dentro senza poterselo evitare in alcun modo.  
Sospirò: voleva mettere a posto le cose e, proprio perché voleva farlo, il giorno dopo si era messo ad aspettare al locale di Pixis in attesa di vederlo. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe apparso, così si era messo lì fin dalla mattina presto.  
Era una mossa stupida probabilmente, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Rivaille aveva reagito in quel modo perché lui aveva tradito quell'inizio di fiducia che si stava instaurando tra loro, aveva distrutto il loro rapporto solo per qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto mai fare, né mostrare così apertamente.  
Non si vergognava di averlo baciato o dei sentimenti che si stavano lentamente sviluppando dentro di lui, quel misto di interesse e senso di protezione, quel desiderio di vederlo felice almeno un po'. Ma allo stesso tempo, il solo fatto di aver lasciato trasparire quel genere di sentimento, implicava il pressare Rivaille. Non era consapevole delle sue ragioni, del motivo per cui si prostituiva, ma con il suo gesto, aveva finito per renderlo inconsistente, aveva portato se stesso sullo stesso piano di tutti gli altri, anche se non voleva farlo. Per quello si era scusato, perché lui non lo aveva mai visto come ciò che era per gli altri, ma per ciò che era _per lui_. E per lui era un ragazzo, senza nessun'altra implicazione.  
E poi lo aveva visto. E prima ancora di pensare a qualcosa di razionale da dire, aveva pagato il vecchio ed era uscito per andargli dietro. «Rivaille! Aspetta!»  
Tutti gli sguardi della piazza, inevitabilmente e irrimediabilmente, si girarono a osservare chi avesse pronunciato quel nome con quell’eccessiva veemenza, forse anche troppa; sguardi che si dilatarono quasi di sconcerto quando si posarono sulla figura del giovane laureato, ormai Dottore a tutti gli effetti, il ragazzo più amato e lodato del Paese.  
Poté sentirli, uno per uno, quegli sguardi che si alternavano tra lui ed Erwin.  
Rivaille si era immobilizzato solo una frazione d’istante, dandogli le spalle, ringraziando quasi la propria assenza d’espressione che non tradiva alcuna emozione, se non quella della pacata tranquillità; in verità, aveva sentito il cuore cedere, e gelarsi un secondo dopo.  
Lo ignorò quindi, dando le spalle a lui e alla piazza tutta, continuando a conversare con l’anziano della bottega.  
«...-i chiedevo se ne avesse una di ricambio. Non saprei davvero come fare, senza.» Stava domandando, mentre l’uomo osservava dubbioso quella piccola lampadina di vetro, rigirandosela tra le mani. Gli fece cenno di attendere, mentre rientrava, ingobbito dall’età e dagli acciacchi.  
«Rivaille!» Lo chiamò ancora Erwin, per nulla intimorito da quel genere di sguardi ammutoliti che sentiva addosso, arrivandogli a pochi passi dalla sua schiena e posando la mano sulla sua spalla, senza tuttavia fare pressione se non rimanendoci poggiata. «Voglio solo parlare.»  
Sperava non glielo negasse, perché aveva davvero bisogno di chiarire, almeno un minimo, le cose. Non gli importava granché di aver dato ulteriore motivo di preoccupazione – ma di cosa, poi? - agli abitanti del Paese, perché la vita era la sua, era una sua scelta cosa voleva fare, a chi voleva parlare. Non certo loro. «Mi dispiace, per ieri.»  
Non si era di certo aspettato che si voltasse verso di lui e si comportasse come se non fosse mai successo nulla tra loro, ma non si aspettava quel tipo di reazione.  
Il moro rimase immobile, rivolto verso l’interno della piccola bottega con gli occhi neutrali, fissi di fronte a sé.  
«E di cosa, Erwin? Non è successo nulla per cui voi dobbiate scusarvi.» Rispose privo di colore nella voce che gli uscì dalla bocca; era la prima volta che gli dava del voi, presumeva.  
Con la coda dell’occhio osservò le donne appostate davanti al negozio della frutta e verdura, la moglie del fruttivendolo e le amiche sembravano tendere quanto più possibile l’orecchio; e supponeva che la stessa cosa stesse accadendo anche per chi era presente in tutta la piazza. «Dovrei essere io che dovrei scusarmi; vi ho importunato e non avrei dovuto.» Continuò, meccanicamente, facendo un cenno di assenso all’anziano ritornato con ciò che gli serviva, cedendogli quelle poche monete necessarie e salutandolo con un «La ringrazio.» appena mormorato tra le labbra dischiuse.  
Si mosse di lato, dunque, verso il punto dove le donne stavano bisbigliando e quasi fulminandolo con i loro grandi occhi da corvo.  
Erano a solo un passo da loro, ed era la posizione ideale.  
«Davvero, Erwin, mi rammarico avervi avvicinato. Non era mia intenzione, e non accadrà più.» Aggiunse, volgendosi solo in quel momento verso il viso dell’uomo. Non lo mostrò, mascherando abilmente il fremito che l’animo ebbe nel ritornare a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi chiari assieme al quel tuffo al cuore che sentì distintamente. «Ora, se non vi dispiace...»  
Chinò brevemente il capo, facendo per proseguire e andarsene.  
L'unica cosa a cui Erwin riuscì a pensare, in quel momento, era che Rivaille era un idiota. Aveva capito cosa stava facendo e, di certo, chiunque altro gli sarebbe anche stato grato, ma non lui.  
Oh, no, lui non gli era affatto grato: stava rinnegando il loro acerbo rapporto, i momenti passati insieme a parlare e a lui, quello, non andava affatto a genio.  
Lo guardò, forse per la prima volta risentito da quando lo conosceva, per poi lanciare uno sguardo infastidito alle donne che distavano solo pochi passi da loro, prima di inseguirlo nuovamente con ampie falcate, prendendolo per un braccio e tirandoselo dietro.  
«Cos-»  
Rivaille dilatò le iridi, perdendo l’equilibrio e alzando lo sguardo, interdetto, verso l’uomo che lo zittì prima che potesse obbiettare.  
«Sei un idiota.» Sputò fuori, mentre se lo trascinava dietro, dando prova della differenza di stazze che c'era tra loro, stringendogli il braccio in una presa forte, ma non troppo, per evitare che gli facesse troppo male.  
«Non ti ho chiesto di fare il martire per qualcosa che ho fatto _io_.» Aggiunse; lo aveva trascinato fin fuori al centro abitato, in un angolo tra due case: un piccolo spiazzo isolato nella parte alta del paese. Lo aveva portato in un luogo lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete, perché sapeva benissimo di non poter fare quel discorso in pubblico – se fosse dipeso solo da lui lo avrebbe fatto di certo, ma Rivaille si era tanto _impegnato_ per mantenere pulita la sua figura, che gli dispiaceva distruggerla in modo così diretto.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille lo fulminarono, ma continuò, spinto dal forte disappunto che provava per ciò che il moro aveva fatto.  
«Cosa ti avevo detto? Che non mi interessa quello che pensano di sapere gli altri, quindi evita di prenderti colpe che non hai.» Lo rimproverò; aveva ancora l'espressione contrita, così diversa da quella che manteneva sul viso, che di certo si era notato chiaramente il suo turbamento e il suo fastidio.  
Lo sguardo di Rivaille rimaneva pacato, seppur affilato e velato di contrarietà che non faticava nemmeno di nascondere, arricciando il labbro superiore verso l’alto in un espressione stizzita.  
«Preferivi baciarmi ed addossarmi al muro in mezzo a tutta la pizza? Oh, ma prego, genio.» Cantilenò sornione, senza in realtà alcun divertimento sul viso, deviando lo sguardo di lato.  
«Ho fatto una cosa stupida, perdonami. Non avevo il diritto di... Trascinarti in questa cosa.» Ammise il biondo, sospirando, lasciandogli il braccio lentamente, incerto perché non voleva scappasse da lui mentre cercava di chiarire le cose.  
Ma Rivaille non lo fece, restando in silenzio e con gli occhi ancora incerti e parzialmente adombrati da un nervoso crescente che gli stava facendo torcere lo stomaco.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, dunque.  
«Di che stai parlando?»  
«Sono attratto da te.» Rivelò, tutto d’un soffio.  
E Rivaille sentì il respiro mozzarglisi in gola, col cuore che si fermava, instabile, per un tempo che non seppe quantificare. Riprese a battere l’istante in cui la voce dell’uomo gli riempì di nuovo le orecchie, qualche attimo dopo. «E no, non per il sesso, non per quello che fai. Mi piace tutto, anche se non ti conosco per niente, anche se ci siamo visti solo un paio di volte e tu pensi che magari ero solo curioso di avvicinarmi alla puttana del Paese. Non è così, non è mai stato così.»  
Abbassò lo sguardo, Erwin, consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto dire tutto in quel modo, ma era troppo sincero con se stesso, per rimuginare ancora sulla faccenda, per dirsi che doveva sopprimere se stesso ancora prima di aver detto tutto quello che voleva dire. «Mi dispiace di averti infastidito, ma non volevo ci fossero malintesi tra di noi.» Lo aggiunse, mentre tornava a guardarlo, sorridendogli appena, di un sorriso un po' colpevole e un po' triste, posandogli una mano tra i capelli e facendogli una leggera carezza che concluse l'attimo dopo per poi dargli le spalle «Ci vediamo.», ma sapeva che probabilmente lo aveva appena perso.  
«Non ho mai pensato,» Principiò il moro, fermandolo prima che compisse anche un solo passo lontano, in un slancio che la sua voce ebbe, prima che potesse pensare a ciò che la propria bocca pronunciava; i capelli scuri gli coprivano appena gli occhi piccoli e grigi. «Che mi parlassi perché io sono... Quello che sono.» Concluse dunque, abbassando appena il tono e quasi addolcendo le parole, quel poco che riusciva e che la propria espressione potesse fargli arrivare.  
Guardava quelle spalle, ampie, di quella fisionomia che aveva imparato a riconoscere, e il cuore gemette sofferente; erano spalle che non avrebbe voluto vedere, per quello che stavano a significare, principalmente in quel momento.  
Aveva pensato di allontanarlo da sé, di modo da allontanare anche tutti gli sguardi e farli puntare su di sé, unicamente su di sé, lasciando al sicuro il buon nome di Erwin. Ma ora che lo vedeva prendere le distanze, allontanarsi così come aveva pensato tutta la notte sarebbe stato meglio fare... Ebbe paura.  
E in quella paura, aveva impresse a fuoco quelle parole, quella dichiarazione quasi, indelebile nell’animo che ancora vibrava di un quieto e smorzato stupore.  
Sospirò, Rivaille, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Erwin, cerca di capirmi. Sei stato la prima persona davvero gentile che mi abbia rivolto parola senza aver paura o sconcerto anche solo nel guardarmi negli occhi.» Spiegò, cristallino, deviando gli occhi alla sua sinistra, verso il piccolo muricciolo di mattoni, al di là del quale si aveva uno spicchio di immagine della vallata circostante. «Se devono esserci degli sguardi di avversione, devono essere su di me. Se la gente deve sparlare, deve sparlare di me; non voglio che tu venga messo in cattiva luce a causa mia.» Alzò una mano poi, vedendo già l’altro ribattere. «E lo so che a te non importa, ma a me sì. Quindi o lo accetti, o sennò farò a meno delle tue lezioni a leggere e scrivere. » Affermò, abbassando la mano nello stesso momento in cui deviava lo sguardo lontano da quello brillante di Erwin, con un leggero rossore sparso e quasi invisibile a colorargli gli angoli delle guance sotto agli occhi grigi.  
Gli aveva negato quella proposta il giorno prima, ma quel giorno non gli sembrava più una cattiva idea se avesse potuto godere della compagnia e dello sguardo gentile di Erwin qualche minuto in più al giorno; anche se il dirlo, per quanto franco e sincero lui fosse per indole, lo aveva reso più in imbarazzo di quanto credesse.  
Si era fermato, Erwin, perché fin dall'inizio, fin da quando gli aveva detto quel _ci vediamo_ , non aspettava altro che un pretesto per fermarsi, per tornare indietro, per voltarsi e sorridergli. Per vederlo e basta. E quando Rivaille lo aveva chiamato, fermandolo ancora prima che compisse un solo passo, Erwin aveva perso un battito, complice il fatto che era proprio ciò che voleva.  
Non si voltò subito, preferì dapprima ascoltarlo, perché non era sicuro che volesse continuare la loro conoscenza, ma poi, quando gli aveva sentito dire che non aveva mai pensato che lo avesse avvicinato per quello che era, si era voltato a guardarlo, pronto quasi a difenderlo dalle sue stesse parole.  
Tuttavia si trattenne, perché l'altro stava ancora parlando, aspettando.  
«Non voglio che pensi così male di te, io so che tu sei una persona buona, che ti meriti di meglio che non quello che qui hanno da offrirti.» Sospirò, scuotendo appena il capo «Non voglio che ti prendi colpe che non hai, non hai fatto nulla per sedurmi, d'accordo? Se qualcuno la pensa così, lasciaglielo pensare. Mi offende solo che pensino in modo così limitato delle persone.» sebbene riconoscesse che in molti avrebbero potuto non essere così padroni dei propri pantaloni, in effetti; ma lui lo era, e proprio perché continuavano a tessere lodi nei suoi confronti quando appariva, avrebbero potuto farsi un esame di coscienza prima di affermare certe amenità.  
«Però, se preferisci, eviterò di alimentare i pettegolezzi con gesti avventati... Anche se dopo oggi non so cosa potrò fare per rimediare...» Rise leggermente, grattandosi l'angolo in basso di una delle sue guance. Era felice che avesse accettato delle ipotetiche lezioni con lui, perché avrebbero potuto passare del tempo assieme.  
Rivaille schioccò la lingua contro il palato, stizzito, ritornando a guardarlo con la coda degli occhi sottili; non c’era rabbia, ma un velato monito e rimprovero al di là di quelle lunghe ciglia scure, in quegli occhi color argento screziato.  
«Perché sei un idiota, l’ho detto e lo ripeto.» Lo apostrofò con una leggera nota sconsolata, pareva, come se avesse dovuto quasi farci l’abitudine – e non avrebbe dovuto, lo sapeva.  
Il cuore ancora gli batteva, a volte più forte, a volte con un battito meno rapido e affaticato dalla consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere nulla di più che quella conoscenza, tra loro. «Hai una laurea, dovresti avere abbastanza testa per riflettere, dico bene?» Chiese quasi con pacata ironia.  
Si guardò intorno, osservando il vicolo ad angolo deserto.  
«Meglio che vada. Se ti dovessero dire qualcosa, dì...» titubò, ritornando a guardargli gli occhi, corrugando la fronte. «Dì qualcosa di intelligente, ne sei più capace di me, Dottore.»  
Le labbra si piegarono di nuovo in un tiepido sorriso, misurato e così piccolo che si intravide a malapena; ma la luce che gli brillò negli occhi era un segno fin troppo evidente di quanto fosse più sereno.  
Vederlo sorridere in quel modo così discreto, così suo, a Erwin fece salire il cuore in gola per qualche istante, il tempo di rispondere al suo sguardo e non fare la figura dell'idiota – anche se poi Rivaille lo aveva già chiamato così, dunque non sarebbe stato un gran danno.  
«D'accordo. Allora ci vediamo.» Lo salutò, posandogli una mano tra i capelli scuri, scompigliandoglieli dolcemente, prima di ritirare la mano e, dopo avergli sorriso un'ultima volta, voltarsi per ritornare verso casa, sentendosi decisamente meglio.  
  
Erwin non dovette attendere molto per scoprire le conseguenze del gesto sconsiderato che aveva fatto in piazza; infatti, quella sera, uno dei suoi due fratelli lo aveva preso di petto e, con tutta la preoccupazione e l'isteria che un membro della propria famiglia poteva avere, non si era risparmiato in parole.  
«Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente? Se vuoi scopartelo fa pure, ma almeno non mettere i manifesti per la piazza, accidenti! Vuoi che a nostra madre venga un infarto?!» Lavorava nei campi, dunque era assolutamente sconosciuta la fonte da cui era arrivato alla notizia, ma del resto certi pettegolezzi avevano le ali ai piedi, specie se potevano fare scandalo.  
«Non ho fatto nulla di cui vergognarmi. Se tu credi a certe fandonie la colpa è tua. Io e Rivaille siamo amici, non vedo cosa ci sia di-»  
«Amici di coscia, santo Iddio. Erwin, quella puttana non porta niente di buono, dovresti averlo capito da come lo trattano in Paese!»  
«Ah, quindi siccome tutti gli danno della puttana e lo evitano devo evitarlo anche io? Andiamo, Nile, sono mai stato il tipo da farlo?» Aveva usato un tono quasi canzonatorio, nel dirglielo, mentre lo fronteggiava senza alcun tipo di sentimento ostile, quanto più solo di fastidio e delusione, perché suo fratello si stava dimostrando alquanto immaturo.  
«Se non vuoi farlo per te stesso, fallo per la mamma!»  
«La mamma mi conosce, sa che non ho l'abitudine di mostrare in pubblico la mia vita privata e non crederà a degli stupidi pettegolezzi.»  
«Dieci anni che non ci sei, Erwin! Per quanto ne sappiamo potresti pure essere sposato e avere dei bambini in città, dannazione.»  
«Scusa?» Alzò il sopracciglio, guardando il fratello in modo piuttosto esplicito. Nile, a volte, si dimostrava troppo estremo, dava aria alla bocca senza pensare; era molto diverso rispetto a Mike, il maggiore, che invece era posato e tranquillo e parlava il minimo indispensabile dopo un'attenta osservazione e ragionamento.  
«Non ti basta la mia parola, Nile? Ho mai fatto qualcosa che desse pensiero a nostra madre? Ho scelto di andare in città per non gravare ulteriormente su di lei, ho lavorato anche per far quadrare i conti di qui – e visti i nuovi macchinari mi domando se tu stesso non ne abbia usufruito – e mi sono laureato con l'intento di dare una mano in futuro, il tutto senza chiedere niente, senza farmi una vita mia perché aspettavo il _dopo_ e adesso che voglio andare per la _mia strada_ mi vieni a dire di pensare alla famiglia?» Non era sua intenzione sputare fuori certe cose, perché lo aveva fatto senza richiedere niente, senza neppure la pretesa di un riconoscimento; lo aveva fatto perché lo voleva, semplicemente. Aveva rinunciato a una parte della sua vita in quei dieci anni, per sé, ma anche per quella famiglia che lo aveva cresciuto e che lo amava.  
«Fammi un favore, pensa prima di parlare la prossima volta, magari ti esce qualcosa di più sensato.» E detto ciò rientrò in casa, salendo in camera propria e chiudendovisi dentro, senza alcuna intenzione di uscirne a breve.


	6. Sesto Passo

Quel pomeriggio si erano dati appuntamento sullo stesso piccolo e asimmetrico spiazzo affacciato sulla valle dove avevano avuto quella breve e irrilevante discussione qualche settimana prima.  
Era quasi la fine di Luglio, e quello sembrava essere l’unico punto dove spirava un vento piacevole che rendeva il caldo più sopportabile.  
Era seduto su una panchina di legno, Rivaille, chinato in avanti e con gli occhi rivolti in basso; la mano che si muoveva lentamente e con accortezza sopra il capo piccolo e morbido di quel gatto randagio, dal pelo chiazzato di nero e grigio.  
Gli aveva portato un pezzo di pesce che lui non si era finito la sera prima, preferendo darlo a chi era affamato da giorni, probabilmente, piuttosto che farlo finire nella pattumiera.  
E nel mentre attendeva Erwin, forse con più ansietà e fremiti all’animo di quanti ne avrebbe dovuti avere.  
Alzò gli occhi quando percepì la presenza di qualcuno uscire dal vicolo alla sua destra, intercettando la figura dell’uomo alla cui vista il suo cuore mancò di un battito.  
«Buon pomeriggio.» Lo salutò con pacata tranquillità, drizzando la schiena e facendogli un breve cenno del capo.  
Solo quando gli fu vicino, al di là dell’iniziale euforia d’animo che aveva, scorse qualcosa nei suoi occhi chiari che gli fece corrugare appena la fronte senza darlo troppo a mostrare. C’erano di nuovo quelle nuvole, più rade e meno opprimenti dell’ultima volta, a coprirgli il cielo che aveva negli occhi.  
Si trattenne dal chiedere, almeno inizialmente, limitandosi al silenzio mentre lo vedeva avvicinarsi.  
Quando lo vide seduto sulla panchina dello spiazzo dove si erano dati appuntamento, Erwin si sentì più sereno: non aveva ancora digerito la discussione con Nile, sebbene sua sorella, sua madre e persino Mike gli avessero detto che era solamente molto preoccupato per lui, piuttosto che per la famiglia intera – o sua madre. Nemmeno Sofia sembrava particolarmente felice della piega più intima che stava prendendo il suo rapporto col moro, ma non gli aveva detto nulla per via della precedente sfuriata, della quale era stata ampiamente rimproverata.  
Si era portato un libro di quando era bambino, consapevole che per iniziare era decisamente la mossa migliore: poche parole e tutte molto semplici, per il momento andava bene così.  
Gli sorrise, sedendosi di fianco a lui e posandogli sulle gambe il libro che aveva portato: era grande e sottile, un po' impolverato forse, ma si vedeva che era trattato bene. Sulla copertina troneggiavano una formica che trascinava quella che pareva un'enorme zolletta di zucchero e più in là, sullo sfondo, una cicala che prendeva il sole su una foglia.  
«Per cominciare direi che un libro per bambini va bene, no? La conosci questa storia?»  
Rivaille osservò quel disegno con forte disappunto, mentre lo apriva con cautela e ne sfogliava le prime pagine; erano appena ingiallite dal tempo ma le lettere in corsivo si vedevano chiaramente col nero dell’inchiostro della stampa.  
«Che storia?» Domandò, atono, risollevando lo sguardo sul viso gentile e, sembrava, anche piuttosto felice di Erwin. «E non trattarmi come se fossi un bambino.» Lo ammonì vago, arricciando le labbra senza poi troppo fastidio.  
Non si sentiva preso in giro, ma una parte di lui, quella più orgogliosa, non avrebbe sopportato l’idea che l’altro lo guardasse come se fosse stato un poppante.  
«La cicala e la formica.» Gli rispose, sorridendogli mentre quello lo guardava male. Rise, alle sue parole: lo stava trattando come un bambino? Probabilmente neppure se ne era accorto, se lo aveva fatto.  
Scosse il capo «Non lo sto facendo, però per iniziare un libro per bambini è l'ideale. Oltre alle parti scritte ci sono i disegni ed è tutto molto semplice.» Rivelò, mentre girava la pagina in cui si era fermato Rivaille, mostrandogli le quattro righe scritte in grande e il disegno esplicativo, con l'immagine di una nevicata e una porticina, davanti alla quale stava la cicala tremante.  
«Non l'hai mai sentita?»  
Rivaille si limitò ad osservare quelle parole su quella pagina colorata, poche, ma grandi, assieme al disegno di quella che era una formica.  
Scosse il capo brevemente, rimanendo a capo chino, come se la sua attenzione fosse attratta da quelle lettere di cui non capiva il senso; lettere che, unite, formavano parole che, scritte secondo un senso logico, creavano frasi.  
Sfiorò col dito la prima di quelle parole, schiudendo le labbra. «Che vuol dire?» Domandò, alzando gli occhi giusto un istante, con gli occhi che sembrarono più grandi in quel suo nuovo desiderio di conoscenza.  
Sorrise, nel vedere le sue dita posarsi sulla pagina disegnata, il modo in cui la guardava. Ne riusciva a capire la curiosità, mascherata dietro a quello sguardo sottile, sottolineato anche dalla successiva richiesta. «C'è scritto “la”, senza quello che c'è dopo non ha molto senso.» Lo informò, mentre portava una delle mani al polso di Rivaille, prendendogli l'indice e posandolo sotto la prima parola, sulla prima lettera, coprendogli la mano in modo da poterlo guidare nella sua azione di lettura. «La formica che aveva lavorato tutta l'estate poteva finalmente riposarsi e godersi i frutti della sua fatica.» Parlò lentamente, guidando il dito – e la mano – del moretto sul foglio colorato, sotto le lettere e le parole. «La cicala, che aveva oziato durante l'estate, invece non aveva niente da mangiare o un posto dove ripararsi dal freddo.»  
«Iniziamo dalla prima pagina, vuoi?» Gli disse, mentre gli sollevava la mano che ancora teneva e girava le pagine in modo da tornare alla prima.  
Rivaille annuì, lentamente, con ancora le parole del biondo che si ripeteva mentalmente nella testa, capendone e cogliendone il significato che queste avevano.  
Lasciò che l’altro ritornasse alla prima, focalizzandosi sulle lettere che vedeva scritte ma di cui non comprendeva il senso.  
«L... a...» Sillabò piano, con la fronte appena corrugata, portando di nuovo il dito sulla prima parola, indicando poi il soggetto. «... Che lettere sono?» Domandò di nuovo, rivolgendosi al soggetto della frase, di cui aveva sentito prima, ma che non riusciva a comprendere scritto su quella pagina.  
Vederlo in quel modo, con quella luce curiosa negli occhi, lo incoraggiava maggiormente, facendogli pensare che Rivaille sarebbe stato un ottimo studente – per così dire. Aveva quell'atteggiamento tipico di chi vuole conoscere qualcosa di sconosciuto fino a quel momento.  
«Prato. P, r, a, t, o.» Gli sussurrò piano, mentre gli faceva posare l'indice sulle lettere che componevano la parola, man mano che gliele diceva. «Ok, allora qua ne abbiamo un'altra...» Aggiunse, mentre gli portava l'indice sulla prima parola, quella che aveva ignorato per focalizzarsi su quella successiva fino a pochi istanti prima, leggendola e sillabandogli le lettere, mentre gli guidava l'indice sotto le stesse.  
Continuarono per un po', mentre Erwin si inteneriva e al tempo stesso si sentiva un po' fiero, del modo in cui Rivaille sembrava essere l'allievo dei sogni di qualunque insegnante, dato che – seppur lentamente – assimilava ciò che gli diceva.  
E il moro pendeva dalle sue labbra, beveva ogni parola che sentiva pronunciare dalla di lui voce, la cadenza di come la pronunciava e delle lettere che costituivano quelle frasi.  
Imparò quale suono avesse quel simbolo a due archi, diverso da quello con uno solo, chiamati “m” e “n”; o il fatto che per la “e” si potessero avere due tipi di fonetica e di pronuncia, che quella per pronunciare il nome delle pesche era più aperta, mentre quella per dire pesce era più chiusa.  
Erano cose nuove rispetto a quelle a cui era abituato lui che non si aspettava lo coinvolgessero così tanto da fargli brillare lo sguardo.  
Si stava imprimendo il modo in cui si scrivevano quelle che, a detta di Erwin, erano le prime lettere dell’alfabeto, sussurrandole impercettibilmente con le labbra.  
«Se ne sono andate. Le nuvole che avevi negli occhi; quando sei arrivato le avevi.» Principiò quasi senza un motivo apparente; col dito stava tracciando sul palmo della mano la lettera “b”.  
Alzò brevemente il capo quindi, nonostante fosse ancora chino in avanti. «Era successo qualcosa?» Domandò, schietto.  
Erwin si sorprese, nel sentire Rivaille fargli quella domanda, guardandolo e sostenendo il suo guardo argentato; scosse appena il capo, alzando una delle mani che aveva tenuto sul libro, vicino a quella del moro, per portarla tra i capelli dello stesso.  
«Niente di particolare, solo qualche dissapore con uno dei miei fratelli, tutto qui. Nulla di importante, credo gli sia già passata.» Rivelò, mentre gli scompigliava i fili neri e tornava a fissare l'indice del più giovane, che scorreva sulla pagina, contro le lettere scure. «Direi che per oggi può bastare, mh? Sei stato bravo.»  
Rivaille lo guardò, restando in silenzio per un breve istante, per poi abbassare lo sguardo quando la mano di Erwin gli accarezzò i capelli in quella carezza gentile e piena d’affetto; il cuore gli sussultò come un uccellino, ma riuscì a mascherarlo bene.  
«Grazie; per te dovrà essere noioso insegnare qualcosa che tu saprai come l’Ave Maria, immagino.» Affermò, sfogliando ancora distrattamente il libro, richiudendolo poi sulle proprie ginocchia ed infine porgerglielo con garbo. «Mi dispiace di farti annoiare. Sai che non sei obbligato.» Sottolineò, sugli occhi chiari del maggiore con un velo leggero di titubanza.  
Lo guardò per qualche istante contrariato, prima di scuotere la testa e prendere il libro dalle sue mani.  
«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, lo faccio perché voglio.» Era un rimprovero, ma aveva usato un tono gentile, sorridendogli dolcemente nel dirlo: d'altra parte, poteva essere buono e altruista finché voleva, non avrebbe mai perso tempo in quel modo se non avesse pensato che ne valesse la pena.  
«Potremmo fare due o tre volte a settimana, che dici? Così non ti porto via troppo tempo e intanto hai del tempo per assimilare i concetti.» Gli disse, mentre si alzava dalla panchina, imbracciando il libro sotto il braccio.  
Rivaille lo imitò nel momento in cui sentì le campane della torre dell’orologio rintoccare le quattro e mezzo del pomeriggio.  
Sussultò appena, il moro, osservando in alto verso la punta della struttura.  
«È già così tardi!» Mormorò pacato, nonostante lo stomaco gli si contorse un istante. Riportò lo sguardo su Erwin, quindi, inclinando appena il capo. «Devo andare, quindi ci rivediamo...?» domandò, con un velo di speranza a illuminargli gli occhi apparentemente neutrali.  
«Certo, ci vediamo Mercoledì, ok?» Propose, mentre vedeva il più giovane di fretta, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava dubbioso circa il volersene andare – o forse fu semplicemente una sua impressione, in effetti. Gli sorrise un'ultima volta, prima di lasciarlo andare e tornare per la sua strada a propria volta, soddisfatto e contento di quello che stavano lentamente costruendo.  
  
*  
  
Quel giorno di fine Luglio sembrava fare più caldo di quanto Rivaille avrebbe creduto possibile.  
Il sole batteva con tanta forza da aver tranquillamente avuto la capacità di spaccare qualche pietra, per quanto calore questo emanava, sentiva il cemento stesso bruciare, sotto le suole delle scarpe.  
Di indossare i pantaloni lunghi, non se ne parlava nemmeno.  
Si mise di nuovo i calzoni corti di lana ed una camicia che badò, però, ad infilarsi bene dentro i pantaloni, lasciando invero slacciati i polsini.  
Erano già parecchi giorni che si vedeva con Erwin, chinato su quel libro a ripetere mentalmente quelle lettere dell’alfabeto di cui conosceva già la metà; sapeva già costruire qualche parola, anche se a stento e sotto la guida del maggiore.  
Di tutte le stranezze in vita sua, non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe imparato a leggere e a scrivere.  
Quel giorno, a dispetto del suo desiderio di conoscenza, faceva una fatica bestiale a concentrarsi; faticava persino a respirare.  
«Non resisto più, Erwin, non tira un filo di vento.» Si lamentò con forte disappunto dipinto sul viso, sospirando mentre si lasciava andare con la schiena contro lo schienale della panchina – digrignò i denti quando sentì bruciare pure quelle tavole a contatto col tessuto sottile della camicia.  
Guardò verso l’alto, con le labbra dischiuse; dannazione, quell’afa era insostenibile.  
Spostò lo sguardo, poi, di lato, verso il muretto al di là del quale si apriva la campagna. E gli venne un idea.  
«Vieni. Facciamo due passi.» Affermò alzandosi rapido, chiudendo il libro e, afferrato il biondo per un polsino della camicia, lo costrinse ad alzarsi e a seguirlo.  
Tra quelle quattro case e tra quei vicoli non riusciva a passare nemmeno un filo di vento; invece, quando imboccarono la strada sterrata e si inoltrarono al di fuori del paese, l’aria ritornò a riempirgli i polmoni e a scuotergli i capelli neri.  
Erano in aperta campagna, ma molto più in alto del centro storico del paese.  
Nemmeno Erwin si aspettava avesse fatto così caldo e, quando anche Rivaille diede segni di cedimento, non gli disse nulla, anzi si lasciò guidare in modo piuttosto docile, per certi versi, dall'altro. Il caldo lo aveva un po' intontito, considerando che, vivendo in città, quando c'era troppo caldo si riparava in casa con un ventilatore, dunque non era preparato a quel genere di calore senza aria a cui fare affidamento.  
«Accidenti, non sono più abituato a questo tipo di caldo... Mi manca il ventilatore...» Sospirò il biondo, mentre si diceva che per avere quello in Paese, avrebbe fatto in tempo a diventare vecchio. Tuttavia, il posto dove erano andati – verso casa sua, ma più di lato – era molto più fresco, anche se l'aria continuava a non tirare troppo.  
«Una volta c'erano dei peschi qui vicino, ci sono ancora?» Domandò; non c'era ancora andato a controllare, dunque cominciò a camminare in quella direzione. «In ogni caso è colpa mia, già stamattina dovevo capire che non era giornata, questo caldo non è il massimo per fare qualcosa di impegnativo.» E faceva, di certo, venire una gran voglia di mettersi all'ombra e al fresco a dormicchiare, in effetti.  
Rivaille si guardava pacatamente attorno, con leggera sufficienza in effetti, nonostante provasse piacere nel sentire quel vento che si insinuava tra le pieghe della camicia e gli sfiorava la pelle; non ne era tanto, ma bastava per alleviare un po’ la calura dentro al paese.  
«Ci dovrebbe essere il terreno del giornalaio, no?» Domandò retorico il moro, posando lo sguardo più avanti.  
«Giusto, hai ragione.» rispose Erwin, guardandosi attorno.  
Non ricordava fosse il terreno dell'edicolante, quello vicino, era davvero passato troppo tempo da quando era stato nuovamente libero di andare in giro senza i minuti contati; era piacevole, del resto aveva fatto tutto al meglio proprio per quel preciso momento, per tornare in quel Paese in cui aveva sempre lasciato un po' di sé, per decidere cosa fosse meglio fare, cosa _voleva_ fare di quella vita che aveva voluto.  
  
Erano su una strada sterrata, piccola e stretta: alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra si stendevano campagne si cui ci si poteva perdere lo sguardo.  
Erano prevalentemente campi coltivati di granturco e girasoli che dovevano ancora aprirsi a guardare il sole. A Rivaille piaceva tutto quello, si ricordava da bambino che si perdeva a camminare tra le spighe di grano fin troppo alte e riusciva a ritrovare l’uscita solo seguendo la voce amorevole di sua madre.  
Aveva ancora il capo rivolto di lato, alla sua sinistra, quando parlò di nuovo.  
«Che farai ora che hai una laurea? Ritornerai in città?» Domandò senza alcuna ragione apparente.  
Una parte di sé, invero, si scoprì essere più tesa e attenta alla sua risposta di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Si sorprese Erwin, invero, alla domanda di Rivaille: non si aspettava glielo chiedesse in quel modo, o quantomeno non pensava che la cosa, per lui, avesse così tanta importanza sul momento.  
Scosse appena la testa: non sapeva ancora, voleva rimanere, ma al tempo stesso sapeva di non avere possibilità in quel paesino; fare il pendolare era la scelta più realistica, in quella circostanza, ma da casa sua alla prima città ci voleva davvero troppo, per quanto volenteroso e giovane, qualche anno – no forse qualche mese – e sarebbe crollato, visto che non avrebbe avuto orari proprio pratici.  
«Mi piacerebbe vivere in campagna, ma so che non avrei grosse possibilità qui. Non ci sono così tanti bambini da curare e fare il pendolare, per quanto sia la soluzione migliore in questo caso... Sarebbe troppo.» Mormorò, sospirando «Ma non voglio tornare in città, non è il posto che fa per me, tutto qui.» continuò, guardando davanti a sé.  
Cercava ancora un posto a cui appartenere, nonostante tutto. Pensava di averlo trovato, nel suo paese natale, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a reggere in quella circostanza. Prendere una casa era già stato tra i suoi pensieri in ogni caso, ma il tempo del treno avrebbe finito per renderlo sempre più esausto, sebbene fosse davvero la soluzione che avrebbe voluto prendere.  
«Alla fine farò come tutti gli altri e andrò in città, vivendo in un posto in cui non mi sento a mio agio, ma che mi permette di andare avanti.» Era una cosa triste da dire, ma per quante illusioni Erwin potesse farsi, non sarebbe riuscito in ogni caso ad avere tutto quello che voleva: chi ci riusciva, in fondo? Nessuno. Nessuno aveva tutto quello che desiderava, lui non era diverso.  
«Anche se trovassi un posto in cui sto bene, in cui mi sento felice, finirebbe comunque così, dunque è inutile pensarci. Non credi?» Era quella la conclusione a cui era giunto in quelle settimane, anche se voleva rimanere ancora per un po', anche se voleva stare lì per altro tempo, fino a quando non si sarebbe rassegnato a vivere una vita piatta, comune come quella di tutti gli altri, rinunciando a qualcosa.  
«Non penso di essere la persona adatta a dare consigli di questo tipo.» Rispose laconico il moro, spostando lentamente lo sguardo dalla sua sinistra alla stradina sconnessa di fronte a loro; le mani in tasca, la mente sgombra da qualsiasi preoccupazione di sorta.  
Si chiedeva perché Erwin fosse l’unico con cui riuscisse ad essere così calmo ed in pace col mondo.  
Fece una breve scrollata di spalle, quindi, continuando. «Io vivo da un posto all’altro. Non so cos’è la città, cos’ha di diverso o com’è viverci; ma mi piace la calma che c’è in questi posti.»  
Gli piaceva respirare a pieni polmoni e sentirli riempirsi di buono, sentire sulla pelle bianca e sensibile i raggi caldi del sole, d’estate, e i fiocchi di neve, d’inverno.  
Erano cose che ricordava, da piccolo, in quel posto più che negli altri dove aveva vissuto, errando.  
Lì le cose erano così belle, così pure e semplici da essere splendide proprio perché non si trovavano da nessun’altra parte; o almeno questo era quello che pensava di ritrovare.  
Ai suoi occhi, ora, era tutto più spento, non più brillante come lo ricordava.  
Solo alcuni istanti riusciva a vederne di nuovo la luce, ma non era la stessa cosa. Qualcosa era diverso.  
«Penso... Che dovresti fare ciò che ti fa stare felice. È un consiglio del cazzo, ma è quello che si dovrebbe sempre fare.» Continuò, con la voce velata d’ironia, calciando un sasso appena più grande e lanciandolo ad una manciata di passi più in là. «Intendo fare ciò che senti di voler fare. E poi al massimo cambi casa, non è una morte d’uomo.» Concluse, alzando lo sguardo verso Erwin con uno sbuffo dal naso, per poi intercettare il pezzo di terra dove individuò, alle spalle del maggiore, le piante di pesche.  
Ci pensò, Erwin, alle parole di Rivaille: sapeva che aveva ragione, ma d'altra parte non era giusto quello che avrebbe voluto fare, non sarebbe andato bene in ogni caso.  
«Purtroppo stare qui non è possibile... Avrei un posto che amo, ma non il tipo di lavoro che amo. Viceversa, se fossi in città, avrei un lavoro che amo, ma non un posto in cui mi trovo bene.»  
Rivaille si fermò dunque, guardandosi a destra e a sinistra, ed agendo prima di pensare.  
«Vieni.» Gli sussurrò flebile, superandolo e scendendo il piccolo dislivello di terra ed erbacce che separava la strada dal campo poco curato ma dalle piante rigogliose di pesche.  
Si aggrappò alla corteccia dell’albero, puntando il piede su una sporgenza estremamente piccola e labile, allungando la mano per coglierne una alta e matura.  
Non era una cosa che avrebbero dovuto fare, principalmente quando il proprietario era molto attaccato al suo orto e alle sue piante di cui se ne prendeva enormemente cura.  
Ma una in più o una in meno, non l’avrebbe di certo notata. «A John non dispiacerà se ne prendiamo qualcuna.» Affermò scendendo con un salto.  
Rise, nel vedere come si era sollevato per prendere una pesca dall'albero; era piccolo, ma agile, molto più di lui di certo, dato che – per quanto non fosse pigro – non era neppure un tipo troppo sportivo. «Se ci vede ci manda dietro i suoi cani.» Disse ridendo, ma guardandolo con un'espressione tranquilla, malgrado le proprie parole.  
Finito di ridere, mantenne il sorriso sulle labbra, osservando il più giovane per qualche attimo, prima di lasciarsi ricadere seduto a terra, con un sospiro.  
Rivaille strofinò la pesca su uno dei polsini della camicia, rigirandosela tra le mani e sentendo la consistenza morbida e non troppo dura di quella pesca che era riuscito a prendere; gli piacevano maturi, a lui, ma non tanto da essere troppo molli.  
Ne diede un morso, sentendo il succo colargli appena da un angolo della bocca prima che si sbrigasse a raccoglierlo con la punta della lingua e riportarlo tra quelle labbra umide.  
Si mise a sedere, dunque, affianco di Erwin, mentre masticava.  
«Presumo che stia dormendo, ora, come tutti.»  
Tenne gli occhi bassi, il minore, poggiando gli avambracci sulle ginocchia delle gambe piegate, con gli occhi sottili ed allungati dall’ombra che le ciglia scure crearono sulla parte alta delle guance, appena rosse. Fece un altro morso, rendendo le labbra ancora più umide e, seppur stranamente, ancora più rosse.  
Si volse poi, porgendo la parte sana verso Erwin. «Tieni, mangia. Non l’ho presa solo per me.» Affermò, sincero.  
Erwin lo osservò in silenzio, fino a quando il più giovane non gli si sedette vicino.  
Lo aveva guardato addentare la pesca con un morso sicuro, che gli aveva fatto scivolare un po' di succo lungo il collo, facendogli, in modo del tutto involontario, seguire con lo sguardo quel breve percorso.  
La pelle era ancora più chiara, sotto il bel sole d'estate che lo baciava attraverso le fronde dell'albero sotto il quale stavano; giochi di colore sulla pelle, diverse sfumature che colpivano anche i suoi occhi argentati, rendendolo più affascinante di quanto, effettivamente, Erwin lo aveva già visto in precedenza.  
Prese dalla mano di Rivaille la pesca, ringraziandolo con un cenno e dandoci un morso, attento a non prenderne troppa, masticando piano, l'espressione serena rivolta verso il moretto al suo fianco.  
«Speriamo.» Mormorò semplicemente, prima di riporgere nuovamente la pesca all'altro, in un assenso al mangiarla in comunità, morso dopo morso. Era qualcosa di forse troppo intimo, ma Erwin non sentiva alcun tipo di disagio, nel farlo.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille si spostarono dal frutto al viso del biondo.  
Percepì il cuore stringersi in petto, col viso che non dimostrò alcun mutamento d’animo.  
Poi ridiscese di nuovo verso la pesca, contro la quale si allungò con il collo in un gesto breve e rapido; aprì le labbra, mordendo direttamente dalla mano dell’uomo, socchiudendo verso il basso lo sguardo grigio.  
Lo morse piano, senza fretta seppur in maniera spicciola, allontanandosi altrettanto lentamente con gli occhi bassi, scostando il capo e deviandolo di lato, mentre diceva. «Puoi mangiarla, per me basta così.» Affermò con voce bassa, portando lo sguardo lontano.  
Nel vederlo chinarsi verso il frutto, con quello sguardo grigio intenso a fissare la sua mano, Erwin non poté evitare un fremito traditore; cercò di ignorarlo, anche quando il più giovane ebbe morso la pesca, quando i suoi occhi si socchiusero appena, in quel gesto innocentemente erotico che, nel suo intimo, non fece altro che minare al controllo che aveva di sé.  
Già una volta si era lasciato andare, spinto dal desiderio che provava nei confronti di Rivaille, non voleva fare lo stesso errore, _non poteva_ , considerato che si era ripromesso di non cercare niente, nel ragazzino, perché erano due sconosciuti, perché alla fine non sapeva niente se non quello che lo stesso moretto gli aveva detto di se stesso. Eppure, nel vederlo risollevare lo sguardo, la testa, deviando lo sguardo e parlandogli, lasciandogli la pesca, Erwin tremò, consapevole che una parte di sé aveva appena ceduto.  
Non attese neppure che il più giovane finisse di parlare, per allungare il braccio libero e afferrarlo, in modo da fargli voltare il viso verso di sé per baciarlo sulla bocca. Fu un contatto profondo, più intenso e reale rispetto a quello che gli aveva dato quel giorno, che era stato quasi una carezza senza consistenza. Semplicemente, gli tenne la mano dietro al collo, premendola per trarlo meglio contro di sé, mentre gli infilava la lingua tra le labbra e lo baciava profondamente, spingendolo quasi verso il terreno.  
Ne sentiva il sapore dolce della pesca, mescolato al sapore della sua bocca e della propria, mentre teneva gli occhi serrati e stringeva nell'altra mano ancora la pesca.  
Quando si staccò dalla bocca di Rivaille, emise un sospiro leggero, vicino alle labbra di quello, tenendo gli occhi appena socchiusi rivolti verso il basso.  
Lo sguardo del moro non si spostò mai dal di lui viso, seppur gli occhi furono ritornati sottili ma ancora velati di titubanza e di un qualcosa che già dal precedente bacio c’era stato; la consapevolezza che non gli era permesso e che non sarebbe stato bene nemmeno per Erwin, quella situazione.  
Lo guardava, guardava gli occhi azzurri di Erwin, seppur bassi, col cuore che mai un istante aveva smesso di battere irruento; sapeva di star sbagliando, ma non si muoveva di un millimetro.  
Era egoista, e se ne rendeva conto.  
Erwin li rialzò qualche istante dopo, per cercare – quasi inconsciamente – lo sguardo del moro, sebbene sapesse di aver appena fatto quello che si era ripromesso di non fare.  
Tuttavia, non appena vide gli occhi dell'altro, e Rivaille vide i suoi brillare al sole, tutto passò in secondo piano.  
In una frazione d’istante, le cicale parvero tacere, il calore opprimente del sole a riempirgli i polmoni e l’animo, che fremente, parve attendere l’inevitabile.  
Rivaille schiuse le labbra, trattenendo il respiro mentre il vuoto nel petto veniva riempito tutto in una volta, da quelle labbra che ancora sapevano di pesca, come le proprie, e verso le quali andò incontro ad occhi chiusi, allo stesso modo con cui Erwin non poté evitarsi di riallacciare ancora il contatto con la sua bocca, a occhi socchiusi.  
Il maggiore lasciò scivolare la mano dalla sua nuca verso il basso, solo per percorrerne la schiena arcuata da sopra la camicia leggera, che non ne nascondeva la struttura, la colonna e le vertebre sotto i polpastrelli.  
E Rivaille fremette ad ogni frammento di pelle, anche coperta, che le di lui dita sfioravano quasi come stessero sfiorando un fiore, mentre ricambiava le sue labbra con le proprie, incondizionatamente.  
Lo baciava come non aveva mai baciato nessuno; con calma, seppur spinto da un desiderio nato dal petto e covato di nascosto per tutti quei giorni che l’aveva negato e soppresso, per il bene comune.  
Lo baciava come si bacia per la prima volta la prima persona per cui il suo cuore batteva così forte con così tanta intensità da farlo tremare fin nel profondo.  
Le sue mani, piccole a confronto con quelle del più grande, si andarono a sorreggere contro la camicia dell’altro, sfiorandogli quasi con pudore le pieghe dell’indumento e percependone, al di sotto, il calore del suo corpo, mentre le labbra si aprivano e si chiudevano a baciarlo ad occhi chiusi, persi a sentirne il sapore di entrambi unito a quello delle pesche.  
Sapeva che non doveva cedere così tanto, ma non ne riusciva a venir fuori.  
Non avrebbe dovuto, non con lui, non con Erwin.  
Ma più il suo respiro gli lambiva le labbra, e le sue mani gli sfioravano il collo, e sentiva contro i propri palmi il battito rapido del suo cuore, più la sua ragione cadeva.  
Si protese appena di più verso la sua bocca, alzando entrambe le mani e sfiorandogli i lati del collo fin su, a raggiungergli e racchiudergli il viso con le dita sottili a sfiorargli le guance e la mandibola, girandosi col busto fino a rivolgersi totalmente verso di lui.  
Un fremito lo colse, sentendo il più giovane ricambiare prima il suo bacio e, poi, i suoi tocchi; le sue mani che gli sfioravano appena le spalle e il viso, in quei gesti intimi. Sospirò nella bocca di Rivaille, gli occhi ancora socchiusi e il viso appena arrossato. Sentiva il respiro affrettarsi, sebbene non si fossero ancora staccati dal contatto tra le loro labbra e non avessero fatto altro che quello.  
Le sue mani percorsero la sua schiena fino al bordo della camicia, solo per infilarvisi sotto e toccare, effettivamente, la pelle lattea e liscia sotto i polpastrelli. Morbida al tatto, la sentiva serica, diversa da quella di una donna, ma era piacevole la consistenza al tatto, mentre suggeva la lingua di Rivaille, risalendo nuovamente le vertebre, una per una, e l'altra mano lasciava in contemporanea cadere a terra la pesca, solo per andare ad afferrargli uno dei fianchi sottili, stringendolo leggermente.  
Rivaille tremò lieve, come una foglia in autunno. Le mani di Erwin erano così calde e morbide, contro la propria pelle fredda e sensibile oltre ogni aspettativa; anche con quello stesso caldo e con quell’afa ad ingolfargli il respiro, il suo corpo rimaneva sempre piuttosto freddo.  
Il corpo dell’uomo, invece, il calore delle sue mani erano totalmente diversi, tanto da farlo sospirare di sollievo, quasi, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Era abituato ad essere sfiorato, toccato, preso e graffiato a volte. I fremiti che sentiva protrarsi per tutto il corpo, invece, non li aveva mai sentiti.  
Dischiuse gli occhi, guardando le palpebre chiuse del maggiore, tra le cui mani e braccia stava.  
Si chiese perché non si fermasse, lo allontanasse e lo accusasse come aveva già fatto; avrebbe dovuto farlo, in quel momento, finché che poteva.  
Ma le labbra si carezzarono di nuovo, umide, lente e dolci, sentendo il suo sapore unito al proprio. E non ne ebbe cuore, né l’animo fu in grado di resistergli, piegandosi alle sue mani e alle sue carezze.  
Inarcò la schiena, portandosi appena più vicino, poggiando il petto contro quello dell’altro, mentre le mani vagavano sul collo, titubando sui capelli, ma cedendo e sospirando piano, in un tremito di gioia modesta, nel sentirne per la prima volta la consistenza.  
Li aveva sempre pensati così, i suoi capelli, appena ispidi, dello stesso colore del grano maturo.  
Erwin sentì le dita del più giovane tra i capelli, cosa che lo fece tremare leggermente, carico di quel sentimento, quelle sensazioni, che lo stavano lentamente consumando. Risaliva la sua schiena, arrivando all'inizio del collo per poi scendere nuovamente, ancora alla fine della schiena e poi risaliva ancora lungo le vertebre.  
Teneva gli occhi chiusi, mentre intanto le loro bocche continuavano a staccarsi e riunirsi, in continui baci e risucchi tra labbra, lingua e saliva.  
La consapevolezza di volerlo, colse Erwin impreparato: sapeva di esserne attratto, ma ritrovarsi a baciarlo in modo sempre più intenso, sempre più profondo, sempre più intimo, era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Non disse niente, quando le labbra si staccarono per maggior tempo, per riprendere fiato, le mani ancora sul corpo magro di Rivaille, a tenerne la pelle alabastrina sotto i polpastrelli, tra le dita. Riprese semplicemente a respirare, sebbene il suo viso fosse rimasto a pochi centimetri da quello del moro, gli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi, intensi, prima che si ributtasse di nuovo a baciarlo.  
E ogni vertebra di cui Erwin ne sfiorava il profilo, Rivaille fremeva lieve.  
Ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni sguardo che sentiva su di sé, gli facevano vibrare l’animo e scoppiare il cuore.  
Sentiva tutto più intenso, il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie, il respiro più pesante che gli rimbombava nel petto, il fruscio delle foglie e il rumore delle cicale, gli unici suoni che udiva al di là di quel velo che aveva disteso sui sensi; quelli, e il respiro di Erwin che si mescolava al proprio.  
Si rannicchiò ancor più contro di lui, ad occhi chiusi, baciandolo con trasporto e quasi con avidità.  
Non era più solo un bacio gentile e timido; senza che se ne rendesse conto, si era trasformato in uno passionale, violento e trasportato dai loro più bassi istinti.  
Era ciò che volevano entrambi, anche se nessuno dei due l’aveva mai ammesso a se stesso.  
Inconsciamente, le labbra del moro si staccarono un istante, unite ancora in un rivolo di saliva con quelle dell’altro, umide e rosse, mentre un labile e quasi impalpabile gemito acuto le lambirono; gli nacque dalla gola, piccolo e rapido come un batter delle sue ciglia scure, e si concluse appena gli uscì dalla bocca dischiusa, e che si riverberò sulle labbra di Erwin in un altro bacio, più caldo della temperatura che lo stava facendo sudare.  
Le mani piccole, a coppa contro il viso dell’uomo, lo portavano ancora di più verso di sé, che lentamente veniva spinto all’indietro ad occhi chiusi, lasciandosi andare senza pensare a ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere di lì a poco.  
Era un continuo baciarsi e sfiorarsi appena, sebbene man mano che andavano avanti le loro bocche si facevano più voraci, più coinvolte, maggiormente irruenti nei gesti e nel modo in cui le loro lingue si incrociavano. E poi avvenne, Erwin sentì quell'acuto gemito uscirgli dalle labbra, per infrangersi sulle sue, prima di baciarlo nuovamente e spingerlo verso il basso, in mezzo all'erba sottile.  
Lo sovrastò, mentre si perdeva ancora in quella bocca che lo accoglieva completamente, a quelle dita che gli tenevano il volto e lo facevano tremare, fremere di quella strana frenesia che non poteva essere solo aspettativa o eccitazione, ma anche emozione, con il cuore che gli batteva forte in petto e le mani che si stringevano entrambe ai suoi fianchi sottili, sollevando appena la camicia per toccarne la pelle in quei punti.  
Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, ma non riusciva a farlo, mentre sentiva quel sapore nella bocca, mentre Rivaille non gli opponeva la minima resistenza né dava alcun segno di volerlo fare, ansimandogli contro il viso e nella sua bocca. Era passato anche in secondo piano il luogo in cui si trovavano, sebbene sarebbe stato alquanto improbabile essere visti, dato l'orario e il tempo afoso che li circondava.  
Si insinuò con una mano sotto la camicia, sottile, ma larga rispetto alla corporatura del più giovane, e ne tracciò lo stomaco con il palmo e le dita, risalendo di poco per sfiorarlo in mezzo al petto e sfiorandone un capezzolo con il polpastrello, rabbrividendo nel sentirlo reagire a quel contatto, continuando a passare su quello stesso punto fino a quando questo non fu completamente inturgidito, ma morbido al contatto.  
Distaccò le labbra da quelle di Rivaille, solo per baciarne un angolo e poi la guancia, prima di tornare, ancora, a posarsi e insinuarsi in quell'anfratto umido che aveva scoperto apprezzare così tanto, mantenendo gli occhi socchiusi solo per osservare il viso del più giovane.  
L’erba gli sfiorò la pelle e gli pizzico il retro della nuca scoperto e la schiena coperta, facendolo fremere e mugugnare appena, in quel bacio che Erwin era ritornato a dargli; sembrava non esserne mai sazio, richiedendolo quasi come ne avrebbe richiesto l’aria nei polmoni o l’acqua dopo giorni di siccità.  
Non aveva protestato, nell’essere fatto calare a terra, con la schiena contro il prato adiacente alle radici di quell’albero di pesco, il solo ad assistere al loro peccato di desiderarsi in quella maniera troppo avventata e frenetica.  
Ansimò appena, Rivaille, con il respiro simile a chi abbia corso per i duecento metri, pesante e con affanno, allungando verso l’alto le braccia ed abbracciando più ampiamento le spalle di Erwin. E gemette, roco, nel sentire di nuovo quelle dita contro i capezzoli che svettavano rosei e turgidi al di sotto del velo sottile della camicia bianca.  
Piegò una gamba, chiudendo le cosce come per trattenere un brivido che gli infiammò i lombi, mentre una mano scendeva in carezze di velluto, sfiorandogli l’incavo del collo e arrivando ai primi bottoni della camicia del maggiore; ne slacciò il primo, poi il secondo e a seguire il terzo.  
La mancina gli tremava quando, a palmo aperto, si andò a posare contro il pettorale sinistro, lasciando andare un sospiro più caldo, contro le labbra di Erwin, ad occhi socchiusi e profondi, con il cuore che ebbe un fremito di desiderio nell’essere a contatto con quel calore quasi bruciante della sua pelle.  
Era troppo, non avrebbe mai dovuto provare simili sensazioni nello sfiorare il corpo di un uomo.  
Lui, che era abituato a toccarne di molti.  
Lui, che mai aveva agognato di toccare uno così come lo desiderava con quello di Erwin.  
E proseguì cauto, titubante, quasi temendo qualcosa che neanche lui sapeva, proseguendo verso il basso, mentre lo baciava sulle labbra, e raggiungeva l’addome, ed il fianco, per poi risalire e aggrapparsi sulla spalla ampia, facendo calare sul bicipite una parte della camicia.  
Era così grande, rispetto a lui. Tutti lo erano, in verità, ma lui era così diverso...  
Quando il minore cominciò a sfiorarlo con le dita, Erwin temette che il cuore gli schizzasse fuori dal petto, per via del ritmo esagerato con cui questo batteva. Sorrise, contro le labbra morbide e gonfie di Rivaille, arrossate.  
Scorse la sua espressione, mentre le sue dita scivolavano fuori dalla camicia e cominciavano a slacciarla dall'ultimo bottone, scoprendogli l'ombelico. Il moro si contraeva, mentre ne scopriva la pelle e lo sfiorava con le dita. Aveva la pelle bianca e liscia, la toccava leggermente, scorrendo fino a slacciargli tutta la camicia e lasciandolo scoperto sul petto.  
Erwin si distaccò dalle labbra del moro solo per osservare la parte appena scoperta, prima di schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra e scorrere a succhiargli il collo, baciandolo e leccandolo piano, mentre con le mani gli stimolava i capezzoli turgidi e andava sulle cosce, che si erano serrate in un gesto inconscio, sfiorandogli i fianchi.  
Rivaille dischiuse gli occhi, mostrando le iridi screziate d’argento fuso, bagnate da quel desiderio che lo spaventava ma che non avrebbe saputo né voluto fermare.  
Osservava Erwin, il suo sorridergli contro le labbra in una tenerezza che gli strinse il cuore, per poi sentire quello stesso sorriso scendere e baciargli il mento e il collo.  
Un soffio caldo di vento si insinuò tra le pieghe della camicia, sfiorandogli il petto scoperto che si alzava e abbassava rapido e discontinuo, con il respiro che, fremente, gli faceva vibrare le labbra rosse ed umide.  
Le dischiuse, il minore, velando gli occhi di quel titubare che gli faceva fremere l’animo, aprendole per pronunciare il suo nome; un nome che gli cadde dalle labbra, non riuscendo a pronunciarlo, limitandosi a richiuderle, socchiudendo gli occhi e trattenendo un gemito in gola per un bacio più intimo e più sentito in un punto più sensibile nell’incavo del collo.  
Era sicuro che, dicendo qualsiasi cosa, pronunciando il suo nome, avrebbe potuto mettere fine a ciò che, senza capacitarsene, avevano iniziato.  
E la sua parte egoista, non voleva che finisse.  
Velò il viso di colpa, chiudendo gli occhi, per poi riaprirli mentre inclinava il capo e le labbra, in tocchi piccoli e leggeri, gli concedeva tenui baci sulla guancia, sull’orecchio e tra i capelli che, con una mano, andò a sfiorare, immergendola quasi avesse imparato a conoscerne la consistenza.  
E lentamente, dischiuse le cosce bianche, fasciate solo da quei pantaloncini corti, piegando le gambe mentre un ginocchio si puntava su uno fianco del maggiore, con la sua camicia ormai tutta aperta e in procinto di essere tolta.  
Rabbrividiva, al contatto con le dita di Rivaille, con le sue labbra, con quel sibilo lieve, quei gemiti soffocati quando lo baciava in qualche punto più sensibile. Tornò spesso nel punto del collo che aveva fatto quasi gemere il moro, suggendogli appena la pelle, sfiorandolo con il viso, annusandolo piano.  
Le mani che si muovevano sulle gambe lunghe e magre dell'altro, che le aveva lentamente allargate, in modo da puntargliele sui fianchi, esponendosi a lui completamente, sebbene avesse ancora pantaloni e camicia. Sospirò, guardandogli il petto piatto e bianco, niveo, immacolato, prima di indurlo a togliersi la sottile camicia, aiutandolo, prima di scorrere le labbra sul suo collo e poi sul petto, succhiando leggermente la pelle, che arrossava subito, bastava un minimo di pressione in più.  
Gli andò a toccare il ventre con la mano, quella parte scoperta, vicino al bordo dei pantaloncini che ancora indossava, prima di scorrere titubando appena sul tessuto, sentendo il membro teso di Rivaille sotto il palmo. Ne avvertiva il calore, nonostante la stoffa a coprirlo, e vi chiuse la mano intorno, avvolgendolo senza stringere, mentre tornava a baciare la bocca del giovane e poi il collo, muovendo piano la mano solo per carpirne la consistenza solo attraverso i pantaloni che si tiravano sempre di più man mano lo toccava.  
Un singulto roco gli raschiò la gola, al minore dei due, gorgogliando nella bocca prima che riuscisse a lambirgli le labbra, l’istante in cui la mano dell’altro lo sfiorò tra le gambe, mentre un fremito lo investiva; contrasse l’addome, piegandosi appena di lato e aggrappandosi quasi stesse per cadere alle spalle dell’uomo sopra di sé.  
Aveva in viso una maschera di desiderio che tentava con forza di contenere, con gli occhi dischiusi e la fronte corrugata.  
Lasciò andare un ansito e un respiro che aveva trattenuto tra i polmoni, ritornando a respirare irregolare, sentendo il cuore vibrargli in gola, col corpo attraversato da scosse che lo facevano fremere fin nel profondo.  
Un'altra carezza data tra le gambe, e un lembo di voce gli uscì acuta, sporcata, dalle labbra, incassando il capo tra le spalle esili e nude, e il petto ampio dell’uomo.  
Da quando si eccitava in quel modo, quasi se fosse un vergine?  
Strinse le palpebre, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, per poi costringersi a parlare.  
«E-... Erwin... Se qualcuno vedesse…» Mormorò titubante, senza guardarlo a occhi bassi, inclinando il capo fin a sfiorargli la pelle calda con un principio di labbra, senza realmente baciarla.  
Il biondo rabbrividì, a contatto con quelle labbra che gli sfiorarono la pelle, in quel contatto appena accennato che lo fece tremare di aspettativa; salvo poi sentire Rivaille parlargli piano, con la voce mormorata. Erwin lo guardò, vedendo come sviava il suo sguardo, mentre lui gli sorrideva appena. «Non ci vedrà nessuno.» E la sua voce era talmente sicura di quello che diceva, che si chiese davvero che cosa avrebbe fatto, nel caso li avessero visti – anche se dubitava fortemente che qualcuno, anche se avesse intravisto, si sarebbe avvicinato per capire chi fossero esattamente.  
«Guardami.» Sussurrò, contro la sua bocca; gli occhi del minore titubarono ancora bassi, per poi alzarsi lentamente e incontrare quelli azzurri del maggiore.  
E questi erano così brillanti, illuminati da quel sorriso caldo contro le labbra, in quel bacio gentile, che Rivaille temette che il proprio cuore si fermasse, tanto batteva rapido fin a raggiunger la gola.  
Come poteva essere così. Come poteva, lui, meritarsi così tanto.  
Chiuse gli occhi, quindi, affondando di nuovo nei suoi baci.  
Aveva paura di parlare ancora, Erwin, principalmente perché non voleva che ci fosse qualche ripensamento, dettato dal buon senso che, al momento, lui per primo aveva accantonato per lasciarsi a qualcosa di completamente ignoto, solo per seguire un desiderio intenso e totalizzante.  
Gli sfiorò il collo nuovamente con le labbra, suggendogli la pelle arrossata e rilasciando il sesso teso, solo per risalire lungo il bassoventre e infilarsi sotto la stoffa, superando l'intimo e prendendolo tra le dita. Non era una sensazione sconosciuta, la leggera peluria, la durezza contro il palmo e il calore che andava man mano ad aumentare; tuttavia, il sentimento, la reale portata di quello che stava facendo, era pressoché ignota.  
Era la prima volta che lo faceva a qualcun altro e, sebbene avesse il cuore in gola, il battito talmente accelerato da sembrare di poter morire di infarto da un momento all'altro, si sentiva bene. Bene nell'avvolgere la mano in quel calore, attorno alla sua rigidità e al leggero umidore che sentiva sulla pelle mentre si muoveva lungo il membro. Non c'era una reale motivazione per cui, ancora, non gli aveva abbassato i calzoni; aveva preferito continuare a toccarlo tenendogli coperta la parte inferiore per comodità, per non lasciarlo completamente esposto in quella loro condivisione.  
E più Rivaille gli si stringeva addosso ansimando, più qualcosa nel suo petto si riempiva, più la sua eccitazione aumentava. Aveva una bella voce, aveva le braccia avvolte intorno a lui, il respiro affrettato e le gambe che si contraevano con il corpo, mentre continuava a toccarlo piano, stimolandolo dalla punta fino alla base, tenendolo nella mano che lo inglobava completamente.  
Un gemito strozzato e più acuto degli altri proruppe dalle labbra dischiuse senza che Rivaille riuscisse a fermarlo, pentendosi l’istante dopo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore con forza e pacato pudore.  
La mano di Erwin che si muoveva con lentezza disarmante attorno al proprio membro, che lo stuzzicava, lo accarezzava come avrebbe fatto contro una guancia di un bambino, con un’accortezza che tradiva la febbrile voglia che aveva nel prendere di più.  
Deviò lo sguardo al pensiero che tutto il villaggio avrebbe riso al sentire che lui, proprio lui, provasse pudore e che avesse le gote completamente accese dalla vergogna.  
Forse lo stesso Erwin, in cuor suo, stava ridendo di lui.  
Trattenne un singulto, inarcando la schiena in una scossa più intensa e profonda, che gli inturgidì di più il membro e lo fece vibrare di desiderio puro e carnale.  
Dopotutto era solo una puttana, nient’altro.  
Ma una parte di sé, quella che gli stava facendo battere il cuore impazzito nel percepire, a occhi dischiusi e persi, l’odore agrodolce della pelle di Erwin, che gli faceva venire i brividi mentre la mano piccola percorreva la curvatura delle scapole e ne graffiava appena il centro, che lo faceva respirare con affanno a ogni bacio casto, a ogni cosa pura che Erwin compiva sul suo corpo che aveva sempre vissuto nel peccato, sorridendogli caldo e pieno d’affetto con gli occhi e con quella bocca che non aveva smesso di sfiorare con la propria, più piccola.  
Quella parte di sé, pensava che qualcosa di buono poteva capitare anche lui.  
Gli si strinse più contro, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo del maggiore, ansimandogli a bocca schiusa contro la spalla e sfiorandogli la pelle con le punte dei capelli scuri.  
Erwin si lasciò scappare un ansimo quando Rivaille gli respirò contro la spalla, la pelle che rabbrividiva a quel contatto, mentre continuava ad accarezzare il membro teso tra le gambe del più giovane. Gli baciò i capelli, prima di andare a leccargli l'orecchio, suggendogli il lobo tra le labbra e godendosi gli ansimi che il moro lasciava uscire man mano che lo toccava.  
Non disse niente, anche quando il più giovane gli si addossò maggiormente, se per eccitazione o vergogna non avrebbe saputo dirlo – il fatto che fosse ciò che era, in quel momento, non lo sfiorava, concentrato com'era su di lui, su quel contatto intimo che era la prima volta che aveva con un altro ragazzo. Era bello guardarlo, abbassandogli un poco i calzoni e l'intimo per tirarlo fuori e muovere la mano con più libertà e meno costrizione da parte del tessuto.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato di eccitarsi per un altro ragazzo, eppure, nel toccarlo e sentirlo, nel vederlo, il calore che avvertiva nel petto si diffondeva anche per tutto il suo corpo, il viso, tra le sue gambe fino a tendere il proprio sesso, che cominciò a premere da sotto i pantaloni.  
I pantaloni del minore vennero sfilati con una calma che nascondeva la foga che faceva tremare le mani del maggiore.  
Rivaille alzò le gambe mentre l’indumento cadeva a terra, lasciandogliele nude, scoperte e private di qualsiasi velo, con i piedi nudi e privati in fretta delle scarpe di tela; erano così bianche, in quel loro dischiudersi e fremere ai tocchi di Erwin, così sottili, ma erano cosce sode, che sembravano esser vergini ai tocchi, alle carezze e agli sguardi dei più libidinosi.  
Quelle, così come il corpo tutto, lasciato alle carezze del vento estivo e del calore che i raggi del sole creavano anche all’ombra di quell’albero di pesco, sembrava troppo fragile e minuto per non appartenere a un etereo: i fianchi piccoli, il petto e l’addome piatto, i capezzoli turgidi e rossi, il collo sottile, il viso arrossato e seminascosto tra i capelli neri e i fili d’erba.  
Aveva un corpo sottile e flessuoso, come se non appartenente a quel mondo, quanto la sua pelle era di un verginale pallore e di una morbidezza soda.  
Nessuno, invero, avrebbe potuto equiparare quel corpo a quello di una prostituta dei quartieri più bassi e infimi. Nessuno, se non lo avesse conosciuto, avrebbe saputo dire la differenza tra quel corpo e quello di qualche scultura, con gli occhi cupi e l’espressione scostante e distaccata.  
Quegli stessi occhi che raggiunsero consapevoli il basso ventre di Erwin, sentendo il cuore cedere di qualche battito nello scorgere la protuberanza evidente di un eccitazione impudica, per poi alzarli ad incontrare gli occhi puri dell’uomo che voleva amarlo col corpo e con l’anima.  
Lo guardò a lungo, con le labbra dischiuse in una domanda che rimase negli occhi senza scendere alla bocca.  
Era uno sguardo di chi chiede conferme, una muta richiesta, titubante e incerta, del suo esser sicuro a voler continuare su quella strada.  
«… Sei sicuro?» Domandò con la voce che gli uscì spezzata, affannata, arrochita dal desiderio che aveva tra le gambe e che gli sporcava la vista e gli faceva tremare il corpo.  
Aveva paura di quella risposta, paura anche di porgergliela, paura di un suo rinsavire e del conseguente rifiuto da parte di quegli occhi e quelle mani che gli stavano facendo battere incessantemente il cuore di sentimento.  
Erwin osservava rapito quel ragazzo sdraiato sotto di sé, quel corpo longilineo, ma al tempo stesso minuto e fragile, rispetto al proprio. Lo osservava come, forse, avrebbe dovuto osservare quello di una donna in realtà; ma al momento non era così importante: sentiva davvero che era la cosa che più voleva, in quel preciso istante. Lo voleva così tanto, voleva inciderselo dentro, tenerlo stretto e non lasciarlo andare per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Era un desiderio egoistico, ma che tutto il suo essere sembrava condividere, mentre ne osservava il viso arrossato e gli occhi brillanti, di quell'argento vivo, fuso, che lo fissava in silenzio, in attesa di una risposta che, forse, gli aveva già letto nello sguardo.  
«Sì.»


	7. Settimo Passo

«Sì.»  
E affondò nuovamente nella sua bocca, baciandolo con rinnovata passione, cercando la sua lingua, succhiandogli le labbra e la saliva, mescolando ancora e ancora i loro sapori, mentre con le mani andava a stimolarlo con vigore tra le gambe e lo toccava sul petto, strizzandogli senza fargli male i capezzoli turgidi alternativamente. La mano sul suo sesso che si bagnava, risultato delle continue stimolazioni, sebbene non avesse concluso ancora, tanto che continuava a tendersi sempre di più e il corpo niveo di Rivaille, ancora, si contraeva contro il suo, mentre le sue labbra erano carpite dalle proprie.  
Il cuore di Rivaille aveva iniziato a battere come impazzito, sbattendogli nel petto fin sulla gola, sentendolo rimbombare ovattato nelle orecchie col sangue che affluiva rapido sulle guance rosse come mele mature.  
Le labbra turgide avevano ormai improntato il sapore della bocca dell’altro, quasi come se lo avessero sempre avuto e ormai lo conoscessero a pieno, incastrandosi alla perfezione con le labbra di Erwin, come due pezzi dello stesso puzzle; come la bocca, così i loro corpi.  
Il suo, più minuto, si inarcava a tratti irregolari verso il petto ampio e l’addome duro dell’altro corpo, con spasmi febbrili ogni qual volta la mano di Erwin lo sfiorava e lo afferrava tra le gambe con più veemenza ed insistenza, lasciandogli uscire gemiti rochi e acuti.  
Non avrebbe più saputo fermarsi, non ora, non con il suo calore a offuscargli la mente, unito al caldo opprimente tutt’attorno a loro; come una cappa, sembrava volergli invogliare a continuare, facendogli perdere la ragione ed il senno, aumentandogli il respiro.  
Passò una mano sul pettorale, dove una leggera patina di sudore già ne imperlava stralci di pelle tra i radi peli, chiarissimi come i capelli.  
Ci si soffermò con un dito senza rendersene conto, per poi scendere e raggiungergli i bottoni dei pantaloni, slacciandoli come se non avesse fatto altro nella vita – ed era la verità, in fondo - fino a ritrovarsi, titubante e con il viso, se possibile, ancora più rosso di prima, con la sua virilità contro il proprio palmo; un membro duro, e dalle dimensione che andavano al di là di quello che aveva visto fino a quel giorno.  
Si stupì a trattenere il fiato in un infinitesimo di secondo in più, col cuore che cedeva e ripartiva, mentre gli occhi grigi titubavano, vergognosi quasi.  
Non aveva messo in conto quel particolare, se non fino a quel momento.  
Alzò gli occhi verso il suo viso, col fiato corto e gli occhi lucidi, seppur pacati quanto possibile.  
Si allungò per chiedere un nuovo bacio, chiudendo le palpebre e pensando che, dopotutto, non gli importava se era o non era dotato; per la prima volta, non aveva mai pensato a qualcosa del genere.  
Aprì le gambe, dunque, dischiudendo le cosce bianche e spingendo il proprio bacino contro quello del maggiore, sentendo il calore del membro di Erwin scontrarsi e strusciare appena contro il proprio, seppur leggermente più piccolo.  
Gemette roco contro le sue labbra, contro il suo respiro e liberando la voce quando dentro la sua bocca, in un invito a continuare.  
Lo osservava mentre muoveva le dita, lo toccava sul petto e poi scivolava lungo il suo stomaco, per arrivare fino al ventre e slacciargli i pantaloni, liberandogli l'erezione turgida e gonfia, prendendola tra le dita. Rabbrividì a quel contatto, le mani erano fredde, malgrado la situazione, mentre il suo sesso era bollente e si lasciò uscire un gemito basso, prima di tornare a baciare il più giovane, che gli chiedeva a occhi chiusi un nuovo bacio, ancora un altro senza parole.  
Sospirò coinvolto poi, quando i loro bacini entrarono in contatto, i loro membri eretti che si sfioravano, sentendo le rispettive durezze, anche se in modo superficiale, in effetti; aveva le gambe larghe, Rivaille, lo accoglieva a sé, mentre lui invece andava ad afferrare entrambi i loro sessi e cominciava a sfregarli insieme. La sua bocca scivolò sul collo niveo, sulla pelle arrossata, mentre sfiorava con lo sguardo il suo viso rosso, le sue labbra schiuse e il suo corpo che si inarcava verso il suo, a singhiozzi, man mano che la sua mano si muoveva, sfregando le loro erezioni insieme.  
Sentiva calore ed eccitazione, il cuore batteva forte, sia dall'emozione che per il fatto che quella era la prima volta, che si sentiva in quel modo, la prima volta che faceva una cosa simile, la prima volta che sentiva di volere disperatamente un contatto più profondo, quasi potesse inglobarlo a sé, solo per non lasciarlo andare, solo per decidere lui stesso cosa fare di quella loro relazione che, dopo quello, avrebbe preso chissà quale strada.  
Aveva paura di pensarci, così tanta che si disse che non era il momento opportuno, che voleva solo sentire i gemiti e gli ansimi di Rivaille contro la sua bocca, contro la sua pelle, mentre lo toccava, mentre lo stringeva.  
Un ansito cristallino e acuto gli sfiorò l’orecchio, proveniente dalle labbra piccole e gonfie del moro mentre gli baciava il collo, ai quali il corpo sottile come un giunco si tendeva e rilassava ad intermittenza.  
Strinse la mancina contro la scapola della schiena ampia del maggiore, Rivaille, trattenendo quanto più possibile singulti d’eccitazione uniti ad ansiti affrettati che gli raschiavano la gola, partendo dal basso ventre. La mano di Erwin era così grande da prendere entrambi in membri e muoversi con agilità; lo sentiva, il sesso più grande pulsare contro il proprio, entrambi umidi di umori che si andarono a mescolare, come avevano fatto la loro saliva nelle bocche che ancora sapevo l’uno dell’altro.  
Il moro inarcò la schiena, tendendo le membra e reclinando il capo di lato, mordendosi a forza l’interno della guancia quando, con un movimento più repentino, il proprio sesso aveva tremato più forte e dalla punta ne era sgorgato un rivolo bianco che non riuscì a trattenere.  
Respirava a fatica, e non ne avrebbe saputo continuare così per molto.  
«Erwin...» Lo chiamò, ansante, con la voce bassa e calda quasi quanto l’aria che gli rendeva i corpi appiccicosi e umidi. Gli occhi lo guardarono, ricercando i suoi più chiari e perdendosi a berne da questi. «Ti prego, sbrigati... Prendimi...»  
Una richiesta che, col suo viso rosso ormai da tempo, si vergognò di dire, ma che il proprio corpo gli aveva costretto a richiedere.  
Lo desiderava così tanto da far male, con le cosce aperte e le ginocchia piegate verso l’alto, le mani che si aggrappavano a lui quasi fosse sul punto di cadere o, forse, per paura che se l’avesse lasciato, Erwin se ne sarebbe potuto andare lasciando lì, da solo.  
Lo guardava, in quella muta richiesta che aveva negli occhi, con la fronte corrugata nel tentativo di trattenersi.  
Si sentiva accaldato ed eccitato, mentre continuava a stimolare i loro membri eretti, che si sfregavano, mescolando i loro umori. Era inevitabile sentirsi fremere per quel contatto intimo, che non aveva mai avuto con nessuno, non con quel tipo di intensità, non con quel tipo di coinvolgimento che lo aveva lasciato completamente senza il minimo di raziocinio, deciso solo a soddisfare un desiderio inespresso che spingeva per uscire fuori.  
E poi si perse in quegli occhi argentei, prima di assumere un'espressione confusa a quella richiesta da parte di Rivaille, non capendone il significato, poiché non pensava vi potesse essere _altro_ in effetti, tra loro, per pura esigenza fisica. «Come...?»  
Non poté evitare di chiederlo, mentre continuava lo stimolo tra i loro sessi e andava a baciarlo dolcemente sulla bocca, cercandone ancora la lingua, per succhiarla e leccarla, per sentire ancora il suo sapore.  
Solo quando la domanda velata dal desiderio raggiunse le orecchie di Rivaille, un barlume di razionalità parve riemergere dal quel mare denso e caldo nel quale stava lentamente sprofondando assieme al maggiore. L’ansito che gli stava uscendo, lambendo le labbra si smorzò quasi a metà, mentre gli occhi si riaprivano di una perplessità che faticò a tener celata.  
Ma durò solo per poco, giusto il tempo di vedere quanto innocentemente impacciato il viso e lo sguardo di Erwin fossero in effetti e di far riemergere un ricordo dalla propria memoria, di qualche settimana prima.  
Dischiuse le labbra, sbattendo le palpebre.  
«... È la prima volta, per te.» Affermò, senza ironia né accusa; solo un dato di fatto che si ricordò in quel momento, memore delle parole dette sotto all’albero in prossimità della di lui casa.  
Aveva avuto esperienze con donne, ma mai con una persona del suo stesso sesso.  
Rivaille era il suo primo ragazzo.  
Stupidamente, quel pensiero gli fece mancare un battito al cuore, sentendolo tuffare e rivoltarsi quasi con un euforia che mascherò abilmente, grato del fatto che il suo viso era rimasto sempre rosso carminio.  
Si allungò a baciarlo sulle labbra, col collo proteso e le palpebre socchiuse, le cui ciglia scure parvero allungargli l’occhio, dalla curva più sensuale. Lo baciò, però poi parlargli ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. «Qui.»  
Gli indicò, restando contro il suo viso, mentre una mano si abbassava, cercando e trovando quella più grande dell’uomo, conducendolo; gli fece percorrere la linea dei loro sessi ancora uniti, sfiorando la curva dei testicoli – al cui tocco Rivaille si costrinse a trattenere un sussulto - per poi arrivare ad un punto tra i propri glutei, in basso, sfiorandolo col proprio indice e quello di Erwin.  
Lo guardò, eloquente; era lì che avrebbe dovuto far pressione, lì il punto che li avrebbe uniti.  
Per un breve istante, i suoi occhi grigi si velarono di lieve colpa e con pacata ed impercettibile ironia, gli disse.  
«Deve essere strano per te.»  
Sapeva che non doveva, ma era come se si sentisse colpevole di fargli fare qualcosa di così.. diverso. Lo stava rendendo ciò che la sua famiglia e il resto del paese guardava con occhi sconvolti e sprezzanti; lo stava rendendo un peccatore, come lo chiamavano gli altri. «Se non vuoi-...» Aggiunse, lasciando la frase sospesa; e il suo respiro con lei.  
Erwin non si aspettava, in effetti, che Rivaille gli prendesse la mano e lo guidasse in quel modo; lo osservò negli occhi, mentre la sua mano finiva ad accarezzare i testicoli e poi più in basso, fino ad arrivare all'ano, dove il più giovane si fermò e gli pose l'indice contro la stessa fessura, facendolo arrossire inevitabilmente.  
Avrebbe dovuto pensarci, considerando l'anatomia, considerando che non vi erano – fisicamente – altri modi per unirsi carnalmente se non quello; ma in un impulso di ingenuità, aveva creduto che non vi fosse un modo per arrivare a un rapporto completo se non condividendo un orgasmo tra due ragazzi, visione ingenua, ma che del resto poteva quasi essere giustificata – e Rivaille lo aveva fatto, senza deriderlo.  
«Ma... Non ti farei male?» Sussurrò contro la sua bocca, baciandolo nuovamente, facendo una leggera pressione maggiore in quel punto; era morbido, diversamente da come avrebbe dovuto essere, ma probabilmente era dovuto al fatto che il moro non era nuovo a quel tipo di pratica – non lo era per nulla. «Dovremmo lubrificarlo...» Aggiunse poi, in pensiero, mentre faceva un'ulteriore pressione, tanto da riuscire a infilare l'indice al suo interno, quantomeno una porzione dello stesso.  
Era morbido, ma non lo accoglieva senza resistenza; considerando che non era predisposto a quel tipo di pratica, avrebbe dovuto renderlo più malleabile, più largo e più rilassato.  
Il respiro sibilò appena, tra i denti stretti e la mascella tesa del viso del moro, quando si sentì penetrato da Erwin solo con quella semplice falange.  
Non era dolore, né fastidio invero; il suo corpo si era contratto inevitabilmente, tremando per l’intrusione voluta, cercata e desiderata. Si tese con l’addome e i muscoli delle cosce perché era Erwin quello che l’avrebbe preso, Erwin quello che l’avrebbe penetrato fino in fondo.  
Una parte di sé aveva sorriso a quella domanda ingenua, ma non scontata del biondo, fatta nella sua innocenza.  
«Un po’ ne sentirò, ma è normale.» Rispose cristallino, col petto ansante e le labbra schiuse. Allungò di nuovo il braccio verso il suo collo, aggrappandovisi e sfiorandogli quel principio di capelli del grano.  
Lo guardava, ad occhi dischiusi e appena appannati. Il cuore che galoppava più di prima, quasi.  
Allungò il bacino verso l’alto, sentendo il membro più grandi del biondo sfregare ancora contro il proprio, per poi indirizzarlo in basso con un altro colpo di reni, aiutato anche dalle mani del proprietario.  
Annuì, Erwin, sebbene nei suoi occhi vi si leggesse un po' di apprensione e perplessità: sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene, perché in fondo per Rivaille non era né la prima né l'ultima volta, ma una parte di sé non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.  
«Va bene...» Mormorò, sebbene mantenesse la sua mano in quel punto, muovendo appena il dito, penetrandolo maggiormente; sentiva i muscoli ammorbidirsi facilmente sotto la sua pressione, prima di infilare un altro dito al suo interno, muovendolo piano, in circolo insieme al precedente.  
Non li tenne troppo, giusto fino a quando non sentì i muscoli più rilassati e morbidi di quanto già non fossero in precedenza.  
Rivaille lo baciò sulle labbra, ad occhi chiusi, con un trasporto che sentì nascergli alla base del petto e gli giunse in gola, raggiungendogli la bocca dal sapore delle pesche mature che aveva mangiato, dalla stessa consistenza, morbida e turgida. «Vieni da me.» Gli mormorò con voce calda come miele fuso sulla pelle, e languida come una curva sinuosa della sua lingua.  
Sarebbe risultato spudorato, per i modi che usava e le parole che gli uscivano da quella bocca impura e che di casto aveva ben poco; ma ciò che sentiva, i sentimenti che lo portavano a muoversi, mentre gli guardava gli occhi azzurro cielo offuscati dallo stesso desiderio che offuscava i suoi: tutto questo, non pensava di aver mai provato qualcosa di più puro e innocente in tutta la sua vita, anche in un atto carnale come quello.  
Erwin gli sorrise contro le labbra, arrossendo appena a quella richiesta, che reputava qualcosa di talmente emozionante, che gli mancò un battito, mentre lo baciava nuovamente sulla bocca.  
Gli si fece più vicino, premendo il proprio sesso tra le sue gambe, facendolo scivolare in modo da arrivargli in quel punto; aveva ancora qualche perplessità circa le sensazioni che Rivaille avrebbe provato, ma non disse nulla, principalmente per non risultare eccessivamente apprensivo, mentre lo guidava con una mano tra i suoi glutei. Non aveva pensato neppure per un istante di cambiare posizione in una paradossalmente più comoda, mentre gli entrava lentamente dentro, baciandolo sulle labbra ancora e ancora, col respiro affrettato e pesante.  
I muscoli del minore si tesero, coi tendini contratti ed il respiro che gli si mozzava in gola mentre ne sentiva la punta spingersi dentro di sé, lento e quasi a fatica, entrandogli sempre di più, fino in fondo. Gli si era aggrappato con uno spasmodico bisogno d’aria, che roca gli graffiava a tratti irregolari la gola, per poi lasciar andare un respiro più libero quando Erwin si fermò, conscio di esser totalmente dentro di lui.  
Le palpebre, che Rivaille aveva serrato dal dolore e dallo sforzo per rilassarsi il più possibile, si dischiusero lentamente, mentre si scostava e spostava le iridi verso il viso sudato e provato del maggiore. Era così rosso, e la bolla d’afa gli creava rivoli di sudore che gli colavano lungo le tempie, inumidendogli i capelli; una mano si portò verso la fronte, scostandoglieli in un gesto breve, raccogliendogli quel velo di sudore che aveva per dargli un po di conforto.  
Il proprio corpo tremava, impercettibilmente, scosso dal desiderio e dallo sforzo, e dall’emozione che gli stava gonfiando il petto.  
«Stai bene?» Domandò all’uomo sopra di sé.  
Le labbra del moro dischiuse, respirando pesante; lo sentiva bollente, il sesso di Erwin, riempirlo completamente e più di quanto si sarebbe immaginato.  
«È diverso.» Disse ancora ad un soffio dalle di lui labbra; un'affermazione, che era nata come una domanda, ma che gli uscì come una constatazione.  
Gli occhi grigi fissi sulle varie sfaccettature della sua espressione, come se temesse un velo di contrarietà e di delusione, quasi, o peggio, di ribrezzo.  
Inevitabilmente, al suo tocco, chiuse gli occhi. La mano fresca contro la sua fronte sudata gli diede un brivido, mentre il suo sesso era stretto al suo interno, tra quelle pareti morbide, ma soffocanti. Sentiva caldo, molto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, forse, con un senso di febbre da cui non riusciva a liberare la sua mente appannata.  
Lo osservava, guardava i suoi occhi liquidi, il suo corpo proteso verso il proprio, le labbra socchiuse, mute dopo le parole, ma con quel respiro leggero e sibilante, sintomo di aspettativa, di desiderio. Annuì brevemente, prima di chinarsi e schioccargli un bacio.  
Aveva ragione Rivaille: era diverso, era molto diverso da qualsiasi rapporto avesse avuto in precedenza; forse perché era un maschio o, forse, perché si sentiva in qualche modo legato in una maniera strana e soffocante al più giovane – non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
«Sei... Bellissimo.» Gli sussurrò contro la bocca, contro le labbra tumide e gonfie, guardando i suoi occhi liquidi, le sue gote rosse, le sue spalle tremanti di languore. Lo teneva dentro, era dentro di lui e non riusciva ancora pienamente a comprenderne il significato, se un significato ci fosse mai stato, in effetti.  
Gli donò ancora un altro bacio, stavolta profondo, stavolta più intenso, prima di arretrare col bacino, in modo da assestare una mezza spinta; era lo stesso movimento, la stessa sensazione, ma allo stesso tempo era tutto diverso. Era un _fare l'amore_ differente, più intenso, più profondo, completamente nuovo per lui, mentre sentiva quel senso di febbre crescere, inducendolo a cominciare a muoversi dentro Rivaille. Spinte ritmiche e lente, di assestamento, con i muscoli stretti che cedevano e lo accoglievano al meglio, mentre Erwin cominciava a sussurrare il nome del più giovane contro le sue orecchie, piano, a voce bassa, con il respiro pesante e affrettato.  
A Rivaille tremò il cuore, e con lui l’animo in un pulsare caldo, quasi soffocante; avrebbe potuto dire che quella era la sensazione più bella mai vissuta, mentre faceva sesso con un altro uomo.  
Trattenne un ansito roco a quella prima spinta, non riuscendo a trattenere totalmente il successivo e liberando il terzo, e via via i gemiti presero posto ai respiri appesantiti dal desiderio e dallo sforzo, le mani che si aggrappavano, graffiando talvolta, intrecciandosi ai fili biondi di Erwin; sentiva il proprio nome sussurrato contro l’orecchio, e ad ogni respiro che gli lambiva la pelle, il corpo tremava come foglia in autunno, costringendolo a serrare gli occhi ed arrossire come mai in vita propria, col cuore in gola e sulle labbra.  
I baci si intromettevano tra un gemito acuto ed un ansito accaldato contro la di lui bocca, mentre le spinte si facevano più precise, meno goffe, ed Erwin più sicuro di quello che faceva. Gli andava incontro, il minore, col bacino ed il fondoschiena che incontrava l’inguine dell’uomo in quel continuo rumore sordo e bagnato.  
Con gli occhi grigi liquidi ed appena dischiusi, osservava il viso di Erwin senza realmente vederlo, mentre sentiva i lombi in fiamme ed il membro teso tra le gambe per quel calore che lo riempiva e lo stava portando a desiderarlo più di quanto desiderasse l’aria rarefatta e satura d’umidità che lo circondava.  
Ansimava in maniera affrettata, pesante, contro le labbra gonfie del più giovane; ne sentiva le unghie contro la pelle, le mani che lo afferravano, lo stringevano forte, mentre i gemiti acuti della sua voce si diffondevano nell'aria, andando a morire nella sua bocca o contro la sua pelle sudata.  
Lasciò scivolare una delle mani tra i loro corpi, solo per prenderne il sesso teso tra le dita, stimolandolo in un impulso puramente istintivo, dovuto al fatto che lo sentiva premere contro lo stomaco.  
Non c'era paura di venire scoperti, mentre lo toccava e lo chiamava, si spingeva nel suo corpo che lo accoglieva completamente, senza opporre alcuna resistenza tra i loro corpi uniti. Era una sensazione strana, in effetti, ma non era così diverso da quello che aveva sempre conosciuto a livello fisico, seppure più assuefante, più stretto, più intenso.  
La voce di Rivaille, più acuta e languida, si mescolava agli ansiti pesanti di Erwin; tutt’attorno, il rumore delle cicale e del fruscio lieve del vento contro le fronde degli alberi li copriva appena, nascondendo i gemiti che si liberavano più forti e meno controllati dalle bocca del più piccolo.  
Erano gesti affrettati, che andarono ad aumentare di intensità man a mano che il desiderio cresceva, e la voglia saliva quasi fino a far perdere il controllo, chiedendone di più, spingendo di più come se non vi fosse nulla di più importante che quello.  
Sentirlo dentro, percepire il bruciare del suo sesso scivolare e toccare quel fascio di nervi e muscoli che lo portavano a sussultare e godere appieno, mentre gli occhi erano una pozza grigia, vacua e offuscata dal desiderio. Le labbra lo baciavano, toccavano e ricercavano quelle del maggiore più di quanto ricercasse aria.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo lo abbracciò, gemendo il nome di Erwin tra le labbra socchiuse, inframezzato dai respiri affrettati e rotti, sussurrandoglielo contro il collo, ad un soffio dall’orecchio, sulla sua pelle.  
Lo chiamò tanto, graffiandogli con le unghie la schiena, abbracciandogli i fianchi con le gambe ed inarcando la schiena in linee sinuose; lo chiamò fino a quando non ne potè più fare a meno, ed il respiro si ruppe in un gorgoglio acuto e spezzato dall’orgasmo che gli fece tremare il corpo in spasmi ininterrotti.  
Erwin non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire, nel sentire il suo nome sospirato da Rivaille contro il suo collo, contro la sua pelle, mentre lo graffiava e mentre lui si spingeva nel suo corpo con sempre maggiore intensità. Sentiva il suo corpo stretto, oppresso in quella guaina bollente, ma non provava dolore, anzi più gli si stringeva intorno al sesso, maggiori erano i brividi che gli salivano lungo la schiena, inducendolo a gemere e sospirare il nome del moretto.  
Non ci vollero troppe spinte, né troppo tempo, perché sentisse l'orgasmo salirgli lungo i lombi, fino alla testa, mentre Rivaille gli si stringeva addosso gemendo e graffiandolo, in quel continuo spingere e accogliere. Erwin si sentì venire, mentre assestava un'ultima spinta, poco dopo che ebbe sentito il calore del più giovane schizzargli addosso. E, sebbene non sapesse bene se venirgli dentro o meno, in quel frangente non riuscì a pensarci minimamente, mentre veniva con un gemito basso e roco.  
Respirò a lungo, cercando di riprendere fiato, sostenendosi con entrambe le braccia ai lati del viso di Rivaille, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi, ancora liquidi, senza realmente osservarlo per i primi istanti, cercando di riacquistare razionalità. Quando gli parve di aver raggiunto lo scopo, o almeno quando il respiro gli parve più rallentato, gli sorrise appena, prima di sporgersi per baciarlo lieve sulla bocca gonfia, mentre si aiutava con una mano a uscirgli da dentro, con cautela, cercando di non fargli male.  
Il respiro gli si affaticava contro la gola, affannoso e pesante, col petto scoperto e pallido che sobbalzava appena, per il tremiti che ancora scuotevano Rivaille; ma si sentiva leggero, stremato ma col cuore leggero come una piuma.  
Accolse con stanca gentilezza il bacio che Erwin gli donò sulle labbra piegate in quel sorriso pieno d’affetto che gli fece vibrare l’animo ma che ricambiò con la sua solita pacatezza, un breve sorriso misurato e lieve dagli angoli appena sollevati delle labbra turgide e arrossate.  
Non era abituato a gesti, o sguardi in più rispetto a quelli che, durante il sesso, c’erano già stati. La sola cosa che provava al termine era distacco, fastidio e talvolta ribrezzo che riusciva tranquillamente a mascherare; ora, quei semplici sguardi e quei tocchi di Erwin, lo rendevano in pace.  
Stava bene.  
«Stai bene?» Gli reindirizzò la domanda, sentendolo uscire, ma col calore che il proprio corpo emanavano ancora contro di sé; gli si mise accanto, restando con la schiena contro l’erba, volgendo solo il capo di lato.  
Si accorse solo in quel momento di quanto accaldati erano, e di quanto sudore copriva di una patina lucida i corpi di entrambi.  
Rise leggero, nel sentirgli quella domanda, mentre gli passava un braccio sopra al petto magro e sudato, tirandolo appena a sé, sebbene si fosse messo a pancia sotto; in quel preciso istante i pantaloni abbassati e l'intimo gli davano un po' di prurito, ma non erano abbastanza fastidiosi da indurlo a fare qualcosa in proposito.  
«Dovrei chiedertelo io, no?» Sussurrò, il suo tono era solare, divertito, ma non derisorio. Era scherzoso e basta, mentre lo guardava, osservandolo intensamente, desideroso quasi di riempirsi gli occhi della sua figura minuta, eppure così perfetta, ai suoi occhi.  
«Rivaille...» Lo richiamò, ma il tono non era più lo stesso. Era morbido, tuttavia risoluto, mentre i suoi occhi trasmettevano determinazione, seppure vi fosse nei suoi occhi quello che avrebbe voluto dire, ma che probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto dire. «Vorrei dirlo.»  
Probabilmente non c'era bisogno di essere più espliciti, forse in realtà avrebbe potuto tacere, perché c'era il concreto rischio di una risposta negativa; ma non sembrava importargli: lo aveva scritto negli occhi, nel suo sorriso - al quale il moro aveva risposto leggermente -, nel suo braccio poggiato sul suo corpo nudo. Tutto di lui, in quel preciso istante, lo urlava quasi. Eppure, quel bisogno intenso di esprimere i propri sentimenti a parole, non aveva potuto proprio lasciare le cose come stavano, sussurrandogli di chiedere, di fare una richiesta egoista, perché se il loro rapporto era cambiato, dopo quello avrebbe preso ancora un'altra strada, qualcosa di ignoto per entrambi – anche se per ragioni differenti.  
Erwin non ne aveva paura, ma era consapevole di stare facendo una richiesta di puro egoismo, mentre lo guardava, mentre teneva le labbra schiuse, in attesa, mentre la sua mente gli diceva che dopotutto non era qualcosa di così importante, che non valeva la pena di rischiare così tanto, non ancora, perché non poteva sapere se fosse _davvero_ così. Ma Rivaille era a pochi centimetri da lui, riusciva a toccarlo con le mani, sfiorarlo con lo sguardo, baciarlo con le labbra e, anche se fosse stata suggestione, anche se poteva essere una sensazione sfalsata... In quell'istante _era vera_.   
_Era reale_ , esattamente come loro.  
Gli occhi del moro erano schegge argentate, così sottili da poter essere eguagliate a una delle millesime screziature sulla superficie dell’acqua colpita dal sole; erano piccoli, ma erano fissi sul viso dell’uomo con un intensità da renderli più grandi e più innocenti di quello che erano in realtà.  
Nulla in lui lo era, puro e innocente; nulla aveva di buono né da poter lontanamente eguagliare alla purezza di quel sentimento che Erwin voleva esprimere a parole.  
Sentì il cuore vibrare come un passero nelle sue prime lezioni di volo, fremente e forsennato, tentava di tenere il passo di tutto quell’affluire di pensieri, sentimenti che gli stavano gonfiando il petto piccolo e stretto. Il braccio del maggiore gli stava contro, e il calore che emanava si mescolava a quello che percepiva bruciargli dentro.  
Si portò contro il suo petto, trascinato dal braccio stesso di Erwin, poco più sotto del suo viso; e lì vi rimase, col suo calore contro, petto contro petto.  
Faceva così caldo, tutt’intorno, che quella vicinanza l’avrebbe fatto star male, normalmente, mentre ora, con lui, una parte stupita di sé non desiderava altri posti all’ombra o al fresco che non fossero quello.  
Ma un velo d’angoscia si posò sul viso del giovane, consapevole delle parole che l’altro avrebbe voluto pronunciare e che lui stesso desiderava sentire, benché una parte di sé, la più forte e la più realista aveva paura di sentir dire.  
«Non farlo.» Disse in un gorgoglio che si costrinse a far uscire e che gli lasciò un sapore amaro l’istante in cui quelle parole gli lasciarono le labbra.  
Abbassò gli occhi, nascondendo l’espressione di mesto dolore che gli velava le iridi piccole e gonfie ancora di desiderio mentre le dita gli andavano a sfiorare il petto quasi con timore, solo per poi smettere e rinchiudersi in un pugno privo di forza. «Te ne pentiresti.» Ammise, conscio di quanto vera fosse la consapevolezza di ciò che avevano fatto.  
Non se ne pentiva; come poteva farlo?  
Aveva ancora il suo sapore mescolato a quello della pesca che avevano condiviso, il sudore dell’altro unito al proprio, il suo calore, il suo odore sulle pelle e il cuore che, memore, continuava a battere per quello che c’era stato. Ma cedeva a tratti interrotti, dolente.  
Poiché alla fine, lui era quello che era e non si meritava il cuore di Erwin, né poteva permettersi di averlo.  
Erwin sentì il cuore dolore, sebbene sentisse ancora il tepore di Rivaille, anche se gli era ancora appoggiato contro e rimaneva lì, contro il suo braccio. Sapeva di non poter pretendere una cosa simile, sapeva che stava chiedendo forse troppo, a quel loro rapporto appena nato, in quelle circostanze così avverse... Ma come poteva, non desiderare di amarlo completamente? Come poteva lasciarlo solo, senza nessun appiglio, senza... Senza il suo braccio a cui appoggiarsi?  
Era un pensiero egoista, il proprio, ma del resto chi non lo avrebbe pensato, conosciuta la persona stupenda che era?  
«Non me ne pentirei... Non potrei mai farlo.» Sussurrò piano; il tono era dispiaciuto, un po' deluso forse, ma comprensivo, gli sfiorava teneramente la spalla nuda, la guancia ancora umida e i capelli sudati. Era così bello che, in qualche modo, desiderò durasse per sempre, desiderò poterlo vivere ogni giorno della propria vita – magari non sull'erba, ma in un letto sarebbe stato il massimo.  
«Vorrei solo una cosa.» Aggiunse poi, mentre abbassava appena il viso, con la speranza di trovare i suoi occhi argentati «Vorrei che tra noi non cambiasse niente... Vorrei continuare a insegnarti a leggere e scrivere, parlare con te, stare con te.» lo disse in tono basso e un po' insicuro all'inizio, acquistando sicurezza man mano che parlava. Gli sarebbe bastato, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Perché i suoi sentimenti non erano così egoistici, perché l'unica cosa che voleva era stare insieme a lui, avere la possibilità di vegliarlo, anche in silenzio, senza chiedere altro se non quello sguardo su di sé, anche solo un po'.  
A Rivaille gli fremette il cuore, in uno spasmo dolente. Teneva gli occhi bassi, non avendo il coraggio di alzarli ed osservare quanto sinceri e pieni d’affetto fossero quelli di Erwin e con quanta accortezza avrebbe voluto pronunciare quelle parole che lui stesso gli aveva impedito di lasciar uscire.  
Gli faceva male perché non avrebbe potuto ricambiarli neanche se avesse volto; non in quel momento, non in quel modo.  
«Lo vorresti... Anche sapendo ciò che devo fare? Anche dopo questo?» Domandò con un fil di voce, appena roca e bassa, stanca quasi, affaticata dal peso che gli gravava sul cuore e lo faceva sanguinare.  
Rimase con gli occhi bassi. Se li avesse alzati, avrebbe potuto leggergli dentro quanto dolore provasse per ciò che gli avrebbe fatto, per gli uomini che sarebbero venuti dopo e prima di lui. Era una verità che non aveva mai nascosto di avere, ma in quel momento non poteva fare a meno di celarla, almeno in parte, di non ricordargliela per un tempo almeno sufficiente a quel momento tra loro.  
Erwin sapeva, anche se non glielo stava dicendo chiaramente, a cosa si riferiva. Sarebbe stato un ipocrita se avesse detto che non gli importava, che andava bene comunque; ma allo stesso tempo, sapeva che se non avesse accettato quello che era, quello che avrebbe fatto con altri, non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità di stargli vicino.  
Sul momento avrebbe potuto accettarlo... Ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, se avesse visto qualcun altro vicino a lui, facendo ben intendere il tipo di rapporto che c'era stato o ci sarebbe stato in futuro.  
«Non lo so... Non so come reagirei. Io voglio solo starti vicino, che tutto rimanga com'era, se è questo che vuoi. Non voglio allontanarmi, anche se forse è stupido.» Sussurrò, col fiato sospeso, perché sapeva che non avrebbe avuto altra possibilità, dopo quello. Sapeva che quelle erano le parole decisive, era con quelle che avrebbe decretato il loro futuro, quelle e basta.  
«Se dicessi che non mi importa, mentirei... Ma non posso impedirti di decidere della tua vita solo perché ti vorrei in un certo modo. Probabilmente finirò per arrabbiarmi, potrei comportarmi in modo orribile, ma non sarebbe colpa tua. È una scelta mia, sarebbe più facile chiuderla qui... Molto più facile sia per te che per me, ma io... Non posso gettarti via. Non posso proprio farlo.»  
Il motivo era semplice, ma non lo avrebbe detto: Rivaille non voleva e lui, se avesse pronunciato quello che provava, l'avrebbe reso ancora più reale di quanto già non fosse nella sua anima. Lo amava, ma non poteva dirlo, non così, non in quel momento, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto.  
Lo continuò a tenere a sé, in quel palliativo che poteva trasmettere quello che provava solo nell'accarezzarlo gentilmente, mentre sospirava appena, mentre lo sentiva vicino, mentre si diceva che era così che doveva andare.  
Ogni parola, vera e comprensibile, che sentiva uscire dalla bocca di Erwin, per Rivaille era una stilettata in più contro lo sterno che tentò il più possibile di placare e di non mostrare; lo sapeva, ne era conscio che tutte quelle possibili conseguenze si sarebbero potute avverare da un giorno all’altro e così il loro rapporto sarebbe finito così in fretta così com’era iniziato.  
E l’idea gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco e corrugare la fronte, duramente.  
Continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso, contro il suo petto, tra quelle sue braccia dalle quali si rendeva sempre più conto non avrebbe voluto allontanarsi, tra quelle sue mani che l’avevano guidato così tante volte per scrivere meglio e con più precisione.  
Gli doveva molto, a Erwin, eppure lo trattava in quel modo...  
Si alzò a sedere, prendendosi la camicia sgualcita sotto la propria schiena e mettendosela sulle spalle, chiudendola con una mano sul petto, più per pudore che per reale vergogna.  
«Mi dispiace...» Mormorò flebile e con gli occhi sempre più bassi, nonostante sentisse su di sé lo sguardo dell’uomo che avrebbe voluto tanto poter ricambiare.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, voltandosi verso di lui, senza però guardarlo. Erano ancora nudi, ancora sudati e col sapore l’uno dell’altro, ma non si sentiva affatto a disagio o schifato dalla cosa – lui, che era così attento all’igiene e alla pulizia, ora non si faceva problemi a sentire ancora il liquido caldo di Erwin dentro di sé. «Mi dispiace che sia proprio tu a subire tutto questo. Non avrei mai voluto portarti a questo.» Ammise, sospirando grave.  
Chiuse un istante gli occhi, ispirando l’aria rarefatta e calda mentre un raggio di sole gli riscaldava la coscia ancora scoperta e pallida, prima di riaprire le palpebre e incontrare gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo per cui il suo cuore smise di battere per una frazione di secondo.  
Lo guardava, di nuovo, ed era come se lo guardasse per la prima volta.  
Allungò una mano, sfiorandogli la guancia in un'espressione accorta, al di là della maschera pacata che aveva. Accorta, e pudicamente colma d’affetto e di rimpianto per non potergli dare di più.  
«Ma ne morirei, nel vederti per strada e salutarti come fossi un estraneo. Non riuscirei a sopportarlo, ed è egoista da parte mia. E mi dispiace anche per questo.» Aggiunse, stringendo appena di più il palmo della mano contro la sua guancia, stringendo appena di più lo sguardo.  
Erwin gli donò un sorriso, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi, a contatto con la sua mano e quella carezza, a contatto coi suoi occhi, col suo sguardo. Gli sorrise perché era l'unica cosa giusta da fare, in quel momento, mentre lo guardava, amandolo silenziosamente solo con lo sguardo.  
«Non dispiacerti, non voglio che lo fai. A me sta bene... Davvero. Voglio rispettare le tue scelte, il tuo modo di vivere, non voglio che pensi di dover cambiare solo perché lo vorrei io. Non sarebbe giusto in nessun caso. Voglio solo che tu sappia che io ci sono, vorrei esserci, per te, per qualunque cosa, in qualunque momento.» Lo disse piano, gentilmente, sollevandosi e sporgendosi appena verso il minore che ancora gli teneva il palmo contro la guancia, solo per dargli quello che, probabilmente, sarebbe stato il loro ultimo bacio in futuro. Fu veloce e leggero, diverso da quelli che si erano dati in precedenza, un bacio in cui Erwin impresse i propri sentimenti senza dirli, mentre con le braccia lo stringeva nuovamente contro di sé, in un contatto profondo e intenso, fatto solo dei loro corpi a contatto.  
Rivaille fremette, impercettibilmente, col corpo e con l’animo, mentre dilatava gli occhi grigi in un espressione di mesto stupore, richiudendole l’istante successivo, con la sua bocca a contatto con la propria. Il cuore gli batteva, lo poteva sentire in gola, sul leggero pulsare delle labbra rosse che premevano per avvicinarsi e sentire quelle dell’uomo e tutti i sentimenti che, tacitamente, gli stava rivelando; parole che non uscirono mai dalla sua bocca, ma che riusciva chiaramente a sentire, capire, percepire in quella stretta dolce, in quel bacio gentile e in quel respiro caldo e labile, che sembrava carezzargli la pelle bianca con un calore pieno d’affetto.  
E il suo animo doleva, inevitabilmente, sentendo su di sé impresso quel suo desiderio e non poterlo esaudire.  
«E ora non dirmi che vuoi tornare da solo.» Gli fece notare, staccandosi e donandogli un'ultima carezza sulla guancia, prima di cominciare a risistemarsi gli abiti slacciati e sgualciti.  
Il minore gli guardò gli occhi azzurri, brillanti ed illuminati da quella luce che, anche se inconsapevolmente, illuminava anche i propri; per poi abbassarli e iniziare ad infilarsi lentamente la camicia ancora sulle proprie spalle.  
«Ho paura che se ci vedessero, capirebbero forse.» Disse, con un velo di colpa nella voce che gli uscì piatta dalla bocca, mentre si vestiva con gesti misurati e non superflui; vi era abituato, dopotutto, a fare tutto in fretta ed attenzione.  
Si alzò in piedi, con le gambe nude e i calzoni corti che si andò a ripulire dai fili d’erba rimasti attaccati e che erano impigliati anche tra i capelli neri. Osservò Erwin, anch’esso in piedi e intento ad abbottonarsi i polsini della camicia; lo scrutò con attenzione: i lineamenti del viso, il collo ancora scoperto percependo un piccolo fremito nello scorgere un suo morso leggero alla base di questo. «Vieni qui.» Disse alla fine, avvicinandosi e allungando una mano a sfiorargli i capelli biondi che gli ricadevano scomposti sulla fronte e sulla nuca. Glieli aggiustò con gesti rapidi, passandovi sopra il palmo e scansando di lato il ciuffo che di solito aveva spostato a sinistra, per poi passargliela sulle tempie ancora sudate. «Soffri davvero tanto il caldo oggi tu, eh- Ecco, così sei a posto.» Annuì appena, abbassando piano la mano e osservandone il viso e i capelli che glielo incorniciavano.  
Erano gli stessi di sempre, o quasi. Non sapeva perché, ma preferiva che la gente lo vedesse così, perfetto, piuttosto che scomposto e i capelli scompigliati – forse perché in questo caso, ai suoi occhi, era più attraente del solito, ma se lo tenne per sé.  
Erwin gli sorrise, lasciando che gli sistemasse i capelli, mentre cercava le parole per dirgli che non importava davvero, quello che avrebbero potuto pensare. Era troppo importante, per lui, quello che aveva per preoccuparsi realmente di ciò che gli altri avrebbero potuto pensare di loro. Considerando poi che li avevano già visti in precedenza insieme, non capiva cosa potesse esserci di così differente.  
«Non sarebbe la prima volta che ci incontriamo in città. Le voci ci sono già, alla fine per quelle non possiamo farci niente.» Mormorò semplicemente, osservando con quale semplicità e scioltezza Rivaille si fosse sistemato. Una parte di sé non poteva fare a meno di notare, malevola, che era talmente abituato da non prestare neppure attenzione a quei gesti: soffriva, a pensarlo, soffriva perché non avrebbe davvero voluto, condividere con altri, avere la consapevolezza che, se mai lo avesse ricambiato, non sarebbe comunque mai stato _solo suo_ , probabilmente neppure in futuro.  
«Torniamo.» Sussurrò infine, prima di prendergli la mano e tirarlo leggermente dietro di sé, senza affrettare il passo, camminando piano, nuovamente verso il Paese; gli avrebbe lasciato la mano solo una volta nei pressi del centro abitato, perché sebbene non gli importasse nulla, sapeva e capiva, in parte, quanto al moro non piacesse essere la causa della sua cattiva condotta. 


	8. Ottavo Passo

Dopo quel giorno, continuarono a vedersi; ogni giorno, tutti i giorni, nel primo pomeriggio o nella tarda serata. Ogni volta Rivaille vedeva comparire la figura di Erwin da dietro l’angolo di quel piccolo pezzo di paese dove sembrava riuscissero a stare insieme, in pace e senza sguardi inopportuni che li giudicassero e ne sparlassero.  
Continuava a imparare parole sempre nuove, lettere diverse che capì come combinare e come sarebbe stato meglio a scrivere; scoprì che gli era più facile scrivere con la sinistra, che con la destra: le lettere gli uscivano più nitide e meno tremolanti, oltre che dalle forme incomprensibili.  
Il tutto sotto lo sguardo vigile e attento di Erwin, che gli indicava con gesti e parole gentili come sarebbe stata meglio una parola rispetto che un'altra, il modo di pronunciare un avverbio rispetto ad un altro, e che cosa fosse quel piccolo segno che di solito vedeva comparire sopra le “e” o le “i”.  
Non fecero più sesso, né nominarono quasi più quel pomeriggio di caldo e di gemiti strozzati.  
Talvolta si sfioravano le labbra, cercandosi le mani in tocchi gentili, giusto il tempo di un battito d’ali. Poi si scostavano e si promettevano di incontrarsi anche il giorno dopo.  
Passarono i giorni, e fu Agosto.  
  
Si scostò dall’uscio della porta, Rivaille, facendo passare una signora intenta ad uscire dal negozio, con in mano la mano paffuta del figlio piccolo; gli venne lanciata un'cchiata penetrante, colma di quei pregiudizi che lo accompagnavano come una routine.  
Un'occhiata che non colse, invero, focalizzandosi sulla piccola mano di quel bambino, intento a mangiarsi il proprio ghiacciolo alla frutta, racchiusa in quella più morbida della madre.  
Ricordava che anche lui, da bambino, teneva la mano di sua madre allo stesso modo.  
Aveva sempre i capelli sciolti, neri come i suoi, ma più lunghi e profumati di rosa selvatica; qualche volta sembrava di sentirlo ancora, quell’odore nostalgico, mentre l’immagine del sorriso gentile e radioso gli ritornava alla mente, nel gesto di abbassare il viso e di guardarlo.  
Stette ad osservarli per qualche istante, prima di entrare nel piccolo negozio di alimentari.  
Era strano, ma da qualche tempo a quella parte aveva iniziato ad accorgersi di molte più cose, molti più dettagli che lo circondavano; gesti irrilevanti, dettagli ininfluenti a cui nessuno sembrava fare particolare attenzione: come un gatto sopra il ciglio di un muretto, o lo spuntare di una margherita o di un fiore di campo tra una crepa del cemento, il filare di una delle comari davanti la porta di casa propria o il profumo del caffè alla mattina appena svegli.  
Non si accorgeva nemmeno più degli sguardi velenosi che erano soliti lanciargli le donne, o quelli più spudorati di qualche uomo davanti alla birreria.  
Sembrava esserci qualcosa di diverso in tutto ciò che faceva, in ogni attimo che passava ed istante che viveva, tanto da sentire talvolta una morsa di nostalgico tepore riempirgli il petto e illuminargli gli occhi.  
E poi incontrava Erwin, per caso, in piazza, di fronte al bar a parlare con Pixis di qualcosa che non udiva, ma che non era importante, seduti assieme al fratello in uno dei tavolinetti all’aperto.  
Incontrava il suo profilo, l’intensità dello sguardo, la risata spontanea che gli usciva e il modo in cui gesticolava con le mani.  
Lo incontrava, e il mondo sembrava diventare un posto migliore; quello stesso paese, nonostante la gente, nonostante il malevolo che lo riempiva, nonostante la nomea che aveva, diventava migliore.  
Non si accorse di essersi fermato, alla fine di quella via laterale, con ancora la busta della spesa tra le braccia e lo sguardo su di lui che, in quel momento, si voltò quasi inconsapevolmente.  
Il sorriso gli sbocciò spontaneo, quasi stupendo lui stesso, mentre chinava appena il capo in un gesto misurato e modesto di saluto.   
Erwin parve quasi avvertire la sua presenza, mentre si voltava di lato e lo vedeva da lontano, mentre abbassava la testa per fargli cenno. Sorrise, apertamente, più luminoso, prima di voltarsi verso Pixis che, seppure con uno sguardo impensierito, lo salutava intuendo le proprie intenzioni.  
«Ci vediamo presto!» Lo salutò, sistemando la sedia sotto il tavolo prima di affrettare il passo e andare verso l'altro ragazzo, raggiungendolo in pochi istanti, mettendoglisi di fronte, per nulla preoccupato del proprio comportamento.   
Dovevano quasi essersi abituati al modo in cui Erwin andava verso Rivaille ogni volta che lo vedeva; non c'erano gesti ambigui tra loro in pubblico, né possibili fonti di pettegolezzi, seppure questi continuassero a esserci, ma la vita sembrava essere andata oltre, come l'interesse delle vecchie signore del Paese: dovevano averli classificati come conoscenti, forse addirittura amici, ma non facevano più così scalpore, lui non lo faceva: il fatto che avesse incontrato la sua fidanzata settimane prima, doveva aver cambiato tutto, probabilmente perché non lo vedevano come il tipo di uomo che avrebbe tradito la propria fidanzata – dubitava sapessero che avevano rotto, ma del resto non era così importante e a Erwin andava bene così.  
«Ti accompagno a casa?» Gli chiese; era qualcosa che gli piaceva, passeggiare con lui, parlarci. Certo, i suoi sentimenti erano gli stessi, ma aveva deciso che per il bene del loro rapporto, non poteva imporre nulla, non sarebbe stato giusto. Talvolta si sentiva ancora triste, perché quando si baciavano il suo cuore accelerava i battiti, il ricordo di quel giorno si faceva sempre strada dentro di lui, anche se non si erano mai più toccati in modo tanto profondo, tanto intimo, ma andava bene così. Doveva andare bene, perché non c'era altro da fare, non per loro, anche se avrebbe voluto.  
E Rivaille era ormai abituato a quei gesti spontanei e, talvolta, anche troppo aperti di Erwin nei propri confronti; tante volte gli aveva ripetuto con velato monito di evitare sguardi troppo intensi, sorrisi troppo aperti e frasi troppo intime per quelli che dovevano essere semplici conoscenti.  
Ma ogni volta che lo vedeva, gli si espandeva il cuore e non poteva fare a meno di sentirlo battere così forte da temere che il proprio viso tradisse qualsiasi barlume di gioia che non era solito avere.  
«Non volevo interrompere te e Pixis.» Rispose, con gli occhi verso l’alto, illuminati dal sole estivo, mentre li volgeva brevemente verso il padrone del locale e gli faceva un breve cenno di saluto, prima di vederlo sparire dentro il bar.  
Ritornò a osservarlo, quindi, lasciando andare di nuovo un piccolo e impercettibile, tiepido sorriso. «Però mi farebbe piacere, sì.» Ammise, sincero non potendogli mentire neppure se avesse voluto.  
Non c’era nulla da nascondere, dopotutto – per lo meno, non a Erwin; aveva iniziato ad abituarsi a lui, a sperare di vederlo di tanto in tanto per strada, per puro caso, ricercare il suo sguardo, desiderare anche un solo sfregamento impercettibile di labbra da lui.  
E questo non mancò ad arrivare, quando seppero di non esser visti, infilandosi in una via isolata poco distante dalla casa di Rivaille. Si sporse appena verso l’alto, in leggera punta di piedi, mentre Erwin si abbassava ed entrambi si univano in un bacio leggero.  
E ogni volta era diverso, tutto sembrava uguale, ma era sempre come se fosse un emozione nuova.  
Il proprio cuore batteva alla stessa maniera, irruento, cedendo di tanto in tanto non riuscendo a tenere il passo, gli occhi chiusi e l’odore di Erwin che gli riempiva la mente. Era tutto uguale, ma diverso era il luogo, diverso era il bacio, diverse erano le sensazioni che gli facevano vibrare l’animo.  
Si staccarono qualche istante più tardi, come sempre, e il maggiore sorrise, mentre sfiorava i capelli scuri del giovane. «Andiamo.» Lo sussurrò piano, quasi incerto, sebbene fosse una cosa ormai consolidata tra loro quella decisione di non andare troppo in là, in modo troppo intimo. Era qualcosa di mai detto, ma che entrambi sapevano di dover fare per il bene della loro relazione, per quel rapporto che aveva trovato un equilibrio.  
Tornando sulla strada principale, si misero a camminare uno di fianco all'altro, mentre Erwin gli chiedeva quando avrebbero potuto vedersi quel giorno per le lezioni; continuava a piacergli avere Rivaille come studente, perché dava soddisfazioni, perché era un modo come un altro per stare assieme a lui, sebbene non nel modo in cui avrebbe davvero voluto.  
Ci pensava spesso, a come sarebbe stato proporgli di andare via, ma allo stesso tempo riconosceva di non poterlo fare, di non poterlo pretendere. Per quanto si sarebbe preso cura di lui, se Rivaille non voleva, lui non poteva metterlo nella situazione scomoda di dover scegliere. Era importante, ma non poteva farlo.  
Casa di Rivaille era a qualche isolato, ma lui lo costringeva a fermarsi prima di arrivarci troppo vicino; non voleva che qualcuno li vedesse di fronte la stessa porta, in principio di entrare e pensare che potessero fare qualcosa.  
Per certi versi era quasi assurda, come decisione, ma Rivaille conosceva quanto la mente chiusa, ristretta e terribilmente in cerca di qualche pettegolezzo di quella gente, poteva arrivare a pensare se solo avessero fatto un passo troppo in là o un azione troppo ‘intima’ senza rendersene conto.  
Si diedero appuntamento quello stesso pomeriggio, stesso luogo, stesso desiderio di ritrovarsi.  
Vide Erwin svoltare l’angolo, continuando a sfiorargli delicatamente la curva delle spalle ampie ed il colore dei capelli, prima di vederlo sparire; solo in quel frangente, si lasciava andare ad un sospiro che gli graffiava la gola e doleva il cuore.  
Quasi sempre, prima o dopo averlo incontrato, aveva un appuntamento con i propri clienti –qualcuno abituale, qualcun altro curioso di provare... Anche un paio di donne, c’erano state, di cui nessuno avrebbe mai potuto anche solo sospettare.  
Questa volta l’uomo era un giovane muratore, divorziato e con un figlio a carico.  
Lo prese contro il muro, dopo un paio di baci rozzi, sentendo il ruvido della barba non fatta contro la faccia e il membro già turgido e bagnato che prese senza fare obiezioni, trattenendo un gemito strozzato in gola; non gli faceva male, non più ormai.  
Era solo vuoto quello che sentiva, mentre il respiro ansante di alcol e tabacco gli sfiorava la gola, e il sudore dalla fronte dell’uomo gli bagnava parte dei capelli.  
Fingeva, gemendo e ansimando nella maniera più verosimile che poteva, ma non provava nulla.  
Non come quando era stato con Erwin.  
Nulla era paragonabile a quello.  
E gemeva con la consapevolezza che per nessuno avrebbe mai provato qualcosa come la provava per il ragazzo gentile dagli occhi blu cobalto; non avrebbe mai sentito il corpo fremere e tremare senza ritegno per i tocchi di alcun uomo o donna, che non fosse lui; non avrebbe mormorato il nome di alcuno con lo stesso ardore con il quale aveva chiamato il suo.  
Continuava a farlo con la consapevolezza che era Erwin quello con cui avrebbe desiderato farlo, seppur dovesse farlo con chi non voleva.  
Ma era il suo lavoro, il suo unico modo di vivere, e doveva continuare a farlo nonostante il cuore gli gemesse di dolore al solo pensiero di quanto male gli avrebbe fatto.  
  
«Erwin.»  
Lo chiamò senza rendersene conto, nel momento in cui lo vide comparire di nuovo dall’angolo di quella casa vecchia; la solita, dalla quale lui compariva e gli riempiva gli occhi di luce.  
Piegò gli angoli delle labbra impercettibilmente, Rivaille, vedendolo sedersi al suo fianco.  
Lo stette a osservare un istante, per poi socchiudere gli occhi e protendersi verso di lui; le labbra dischiuse e rosse, le guance appena arrossate col cuore che sussultava e vibrava, teso, in quel bacio richiesto e che erano soliti darsi.   
Il biondo sorrise intenerito, sebbene una fitta sottile, a livello del petto, non poté fare altro che coglierlo, mentre schioccava un bacio leggero contro le labbra morbide di Rivaille in attesa. Sospirò, poi, staccatosi da lui e guardarlo dolcemente, sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita, mentre gli occhi chiari lo fissavano in viso.  
«Tutto bene?» Mormorò appena, mentre faceva scivolare la mano oltre i suoi capelli, posandola nuovamente di fianco al proprio corpo, continuando a osservarlo, di quello sguardo fatto di sincera e totale devozione, malgrado tutto.

La pelle chiara del moro fremette appena, assieme alle palpebre che vibrarono come piccole foglie tremule a Novembre, riaprendosi, mentre il contatto tra le loro labbra finiva, e le dita dell’uomo si allontanavano dal loro tocco gentile contro i propri capelli.  
Lo guardò nuovamente, fisso, affogando negli occhi azzurri dell’uomo. E annuì rapido, a quella domanda, sincero; ora che l’aveva visto e lo aveva di nuovo vicino, stava bene.  
Anche se per pochi minuti al giorno, anche se solo per quelle brevi lezioni di scrittura e lettura, anche solo per un bacio dato rapidamente e di nascosto con il timore di essere scorti mentre si stringevano la mano e si guardavano come se fosse la prima volta. Nonostante tutto questo, stava bene e si diceva terribilmente felice e a posto solo quando era con lui.  
«Qualcuno ti ha fatto domande? Pensi che qualcuno sospetti?» Chiese labile Rivaille, continuando a tenere il capo rivolto in alto e gli occhi puntati versi il cielo racchiuso nei di lui occhi, col cuore che si scioglieva a ogni sprazzo di luce che ne filtrava e li illuminava.  
Erwin scosse il capo in modo leggero, per nulla impensierito dall'eventualità dato che per lui non sarebbe stato così terribile – ma per rispetto dell'altro non voleva dirlo, non voleva più dirlo; sapeva quanto Rivaille tenesse alla cosa, dunque si sforzava di rispettare tale impostazione mentale.  
«Non penso, credo lo trovino solo... Strano.» Mormorò; e in effetti il loro rapporto lo era un bel po', considerando il tipo di atteggiamento che avevano l'uno nei confronti dell'altro. Erwin sapeva cosa sentiva per il più giovane, ne era consapevole e lo accettava, anche senza alcun tipo di ritorno, considerato che non avrebbe mai potuto avere niente altro, visto come il moretto sembrava fermo su certe convinzioni, fisso sull'idea che era quello, il suo bene e d'altra parte lui non voleva in alcun modo ledere a quella sua scelta. «Non preoccuparti.»  
Sospirò appena, Rivaille, rilassando le spalle e poggiando meglio la schiena contro la panchina, con gli occhi bassi e profondi.  
Anche se cercava di essere più rilassato possibile e pensare al positivo dei loro incontri e degli sguardi che si lanciavano, una parte di lui non poteva essere totalmente tranquilla, totalmente serena con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso a giudicare e punire a ogni minimo errore o gesto di troppo.  
Aveva paura per Erwin, fin troppa per poterlo ammettere.  
«Strano, eh? Direi che, da occhio esterno, dovremmo proprio sembrarlo, strani.» Ammise piegando appena gli angoli delle labbra sottili, scrutandolo con la coda dell’occhio, appena sornione.  
Il vento gli smosse i capelli con più veemenza, sentendolo infiltrarsi nella schiena e nelle ossa di una temperatura più bassa rispetto al calore che c’era stato fino a quel giorno.  
Rabbrividì appena, per quei primi bottoni della camicia aperti e con il soffio gelido a carezzargli gelido il petto e le spalle, col collo della camicia che gli sfiorava la pelle lasciava più scoperta del solito; e non si accorse, di quel lembo di pelle più rossa, in una chiazza informe alla base del collo, che veniva scoperto e mostrato allo sguardo di Erwin.  
Pelle lambita da altre labbra, diverse dalle sue, da un’altra lingua e con più avidità di quella che aveva avuto lui.  
Lo sguardo venne attirato da quel punto che veniva scoperto a causa dell'aria che, leggera, aveva smosso la camicia del più giovane e Erwin non poté fare altro che notare la pelle arrossata, in un'esplicita e quantomai dolorosa consapevolezza. Non avrebbe avuto il diritto di sentirsi triste, men che meno irritato da quella realizzazione.  
Sapeva già da sé di avere un lato fin troppo egoista dalla propria, qualcosa di irrazionale, che lo spingeva a reagire in modi in cui non avrebbe mai voluto, men che meno in quella situazione. Rivaille non era una proprietà, men che meno lui aveva qualche diritto su di lui o sulle sue azioni, considerato poi quello che era e che Erwin si era detto di rispettare, perché era la sua vita e, in quanto tale, lui non avrebbe mai potuto interferire, data la sua inconsistenza nella vita dell'altro ragazzo. Eppure, nel vedere, nel _realizzare_ , effettivamente la portata di quello che sentiva, di quello che provava, di quello che era... Si sentì perso, perché per quanto razionalmente sapesse bene che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire nulla, una parte di sé non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi tirata in causa, quella parte repressa di sé, quella che continuava a soffocare per il bene di quel loro rapporto senza un nome e senza uno scopo se non quello di scendere al compromesso.  
Non sarebbe mai durato, ne era consapevole, ma voleva ancora disperatamente crederci, perché _voleva_ sentirsi soddisfatto con quello che poteva avere; essere ingordo, essere in qualche modo bisognoso di altro, avrebbe di certo intaccato quel leggero equilibrio che lui stesso si era sforzato di trovare, per il proprio desiderio di rimanergli accanto.  
«Domani parto.»  
Lo disse in modo assolutamente inaspettato, duro e quasi freddo.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille, ritornati bassi, si dilatarono lentamente ed inesorabilmente, velandosi di un muto stupore mentre il cuore smetteva di battere solo per un istante; un lungo, doloroso e straziante istante, dal quale ne uscì a fatica.  
Era stato così improvviso, così rapido che non riuscì a capacitarsene.  
«... Domani? Così presto?» Domandò, alzando appena il capo, cercando uno sguardo da parte del maggiore che non ebbe. La voce gli tremò appena, ma riuscì a regolarizzarla, pacata.  
Non riuscì a pensare più a nulla; i muscoli tesi, tirati, immobile come il marmo, con lo sguardo troppo espressivo nascosto dalle ciocche scure della frangia.  
Era una fuga e Erwin lo sapeva, era una decisione improvvisa, qualcosa che il suo istinto gli aveva suggerito per proteggersi, perché era così che doveva essere, perché per quanto a lungo avesse aspettato, Rivaille non sarebbe stato solo suo, non nel modo in cui lui avrebbe voluto averlo per sé almeno.  
«Devo tornare in città e cercare un lavoro, non è detto che lo trovi subito... E devo anche cercare un posto dove stare. Mi dispiace, di non avertelo detto prima.» Era una bugia: la verità era che non voleva andarsene, che se non avesse deciso un taglio netto, avrebbe di certo finito per restare lì, in un'attesa continua, vivendo di una speranza immotivata di qualcosa che non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
«Non importa.» Si forzò di dire, Rivaille, abbassando gli occhi e puntandoli a terra, verso i sampietrini senza realmente vederli.  
Non vedeva né sentiva più nulla. «È per il tuo futuro.»  
Forse Erwin avrebbe potuto dirlo chiaro e tondo, forse avrebbe potuto chiedergli di fermarlo, perché sarebbe bastata una parola, una promessa – anche se fatta con leggerezza e senza alcuna convinzione – per tenerlo ancora lì, legato a lui per tanto, troppo tempo. Ma non lo avrebbe detto, perché Rivaille non voleva sentirselo dire, non voleva essere aspettato, non voleva qualcuno come lui dietro, come un peso perenne di cui darsi pensiero. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era lasciarlo andare, anche se sentiva il petto dolere, anche se sentiva gli occhi farsi pungenti, anche se l'unica cosa che voleva era rimangiarsi tutto e illudersi che quella relazione poteva andare bene così. In fondo sarebbe solo stata una bugia a fin di bene, qualcosa che lo avrebbe reso molto più felice che non abbandonarlo: condannarsi alla consapevolezza di averlo vicino, senza mai poterlo definire suo, soffrendo piano piano; era decisamente meglio che sentire il cuore spezzarsi, allontanandosi senza mai più poterlo vedere.  
Il suo animo aveva scelto la sofferenza nella speranza di dimenticare, in una spinta di autoconservazione... Ma Erwin avrebbe voluto soffrire lentamente, logorato da qualcosa che lo avrebbe di certo spinto a essere infelice solo per continuare ad aspettare qualcosa di irraggiungibile.  
«Sei anche diventato piuttosto bravo a leggere e scrivere, non dovresti avere alcun problema adesso.» E probabilmente voleva solo essere impresso indelebilmente in un aspetto della sua vita; egoisticamente, pensava che almeno gli aveva dato qualcosa di unico, qualcosa che gli avrebbe richiamato il suo ricordo spesso, anche se non sarebbe più stato lì, anche se non sarebbe stato che un uomo dai contorni sbiaditi e dalla voce spenta.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille non si alzarono più verso di lui, annuendo appena senza troppo entusiasmo, le labbra dischiuse e poi posate di nuovo l’una sull’altra in una linea marcata e dura della bocca; non un solo fiato, non una sola parola gliele lambì, accettando tutto, ascoltando la sua voce, le sue parole e costringendosi ad accettarle, ingoiarle e farle scivolare via.  
La sola cosa che gli riempiva la mente così forte da far male era solo una.  
 _Perché._  
Sorrise Erwin, ma non lo fece davvero; il suo ultimo regalo a Rivaille sarebbe stato quello? Un sorriso talmente falso da risultare palesemente sofferto? Altruisticamente, si disse che poteva fare di più, per quel ragazzo, che poteva convivere con la consapevolezza di avergli fatto del male solo per rendere meno dolorosa la loro separazione.   
«Sei stato un buon passatempo prima del ritorno alla normalità. Grazie mille.» E il cuore gli si incrinò nello stesso momento in cui chiuse le labbra dopo avergli fatto quell'ultimo regalo, perché era così che doveva essere. Non lo guardò più negli occhi, consapevole che se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe finito per farsi leggere dentro. Sembrava tutto così falso, che si chiese se era stato credibile, se Rivaille ci avesse creduto. Sperava di sì, sperava che nutrisse dei dubbi su di lui, che non si fidasse ancora, che non gli volesse davvero bene o che gli fosse realmente affezionato; sarebbe stato più facile e meno doloroso un _“Lo sapevo che mi hai sempre ingannato”_ piuttosto che tradirlo solo per il suo bene.   
Attese solo qualche istante, prima di voltarsi, dandogli le spalle. Non voleva vedere qualcosa che gli sarebbe di certo rimasto marchiato a fuoco dentro; preferiva ricordare quel leggero sorriso accennato, quegli occhi lucidi di qualcosa di inespresso, quelle labbra sottili e morbide umide di baci. Non voleva avere altro da portare con sé, mentre soffocava quei sentimenti in fondo al proprio cuore.  
Rivaille aveva ascoltato le sue parole, tutte, fino alla fine.  
Ma quelle ultime furono più di quello che sarebbe riuscito a contenere e sopportare.  
Per un istante, una frazione di secondo, il respiro venne a mancargli, trattenuto in gola a forza, facendogli gemere il cuore, straziandolo, graffiandolo e incrinandolo a tal punto da sentirlo rompersi in pezzi.  
Una parte di lui sperò, nel profondo della sua anima, che non fossero vere, quelle parole, quel modo in cui gliel’aveva dette, quel sorriso divertito che gli aveva immaginato solcare le labbra mentre gli parlava.  
Non era vero.  
Non poteva esserlo.  
Ma il cuore faceva troppo male per pensare diversamente nonostante si costringesse ad immaginare qualcosa di diverso.  
Alzò gli occhi, con quel velo di pacata neutralità che cercava stoicamente a mantenere per quanto fosse squarciato dal dolente sconcerto che quelle parole gli avevano creato nell’animo; lo guardò, ma non fu ricambiato. Lo guardava da quella distanza così breve, per quanto lo sentisse più lontano di quanto non era mai stato, più distante di quanto sarebbe mai dovuto essere.  
Le labbra sottili e rosee di lui si aprirono, fecero per parlare, ma titubarono un istante, in un sibilo di aria.  
«... Un passatempo.» Ripeté quasi senza rendersene conto - e non seppe se gli uscì come un'affermazione o una domanda interdetta -, con la mente offuscata e l’animo ferito fin troppo nel profondo; poiché non erano le parole che l’avevano reso tale, quanto più la persona che le aveva pronunciate.  
Quella stessa persona che gli illuminava gli occhi ogni istante che posava i suoi sui propri, che gli aveva reso il mondo più bello di quello che era realmente, che aveva creduto con tutto sé stesso a lui, a quegli occhi dello stesso colore del cielo d’estate, a quei sorrisi pieni di calore.  
 _Mi ha mentito; per tutto il tempo.  
_ E la realizzazione gli fece più male dell’averlo appena udito, col cuore che gemeva, straziato, e le mani che fremevano - per lo stupore o per quell’odio che iniziava a sbocciargli dentro, non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Abbassò il viso, nascondendo gli occhi grigi più vuoti di quello che normalmente erano, più vacui, restando seduto ed immobile mentre l’altro si voltava.  
Dopotutto, era stato davvero troppo bello per averlo sperato vero. Era stato fin troppo brillante, per non essersi accorto prima della bugia nascosta dietro a quei sorrisi e a quei gesti accorti, troppo, per essere rivolti a uno come lui.  
Ma il solo pensarli finti, gli fece male al cuore, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi e ribellarsi. «Credo di esserlo stato anche per troppo tempo, immagino, un passatempo.» Continuò; la voce iniziò roca, ma la costrinse piatta e distaccata, così come lo era il suo viso, di pacata neutralità.  
Tra i ciuffi neri, sembrava che gli occhi grigi avessero perso la voglia di brillare.  
Non guardò Erwin in viso, né volle osservargli le spalle e la curvatura della schiena che gli rivolgeva, distante e lontano. In verità, vederlo in viso gli avrebbe fatto ancora più male.  
Il vedere lo stesso viso, gli stessi occhi, le stesse labbra; vedere di nuovo Erwin trattarlo in quella maniera così diversa dal solito, meno accorta e gentile, e pensarlo come un bugiardo, gli straziava l’animo  
Come poteva essere cambiato così tanto?  
Si era davvero sbagliato, lo aveva creduto davvero, come uno sciocco e uno stupido, per qualcuno che non era?  
Strinse le mani, in grembo, l’una contro l’altra, tanto da farsi male.  
Si morse l’interno del labbro, inspirando, per poi continuare.  
«Spero che tu sia riuscito a dimenticare meglio la tua ragazza, usandomi.» Aggiunse, usando una punta di amara acidità voluta nella voce dura e distaccata.  
Il cuore si incrinò a quelle parole, non pensando di poter covare sentimenti di rancore così profondo e maligni nei confronti di qualcuno che non conosceva e che aveva visto così poco. Poiché quello era l’unico motivo per cui poteva averlo usato, come un passatempo, come un sostituto per sfogare la sua frustrazione, facendogli credere cose che non esistevano e che mai sarebbero esistite.  
Non per uno come lui.  
Si morse di nuovo il labbro, facendosi male ma ignorandolo. Nulla più gli faceva male, non più della distruzione che aveva nell’animo.  
Erwin si chiese se aveva fatto la scelta giusta, fu un solo attimo, un istante di esitazione, che lo costrinse a fermarsi, ancora voltato. _Un passatempo_ , proprio come lo aveva definito lui stesso, qualcosa di ininfluente, senza alcuna importanza all'apparenza... Eppure lo continuava ad amare disperatamente, così come altrettanto disperatamente sperava di essere amato da quel ragazzo che aveva appena ferito consapevolmente, solo per egoismo.  
«Ti aspettavi altro, forse? Tu stesso hai messo in chiaro le cose, io mi sono solo comportato di conseguenza.» Ed era la sua parte ferita, a parlare, quella che aveva soffocato, quella che aveva ingoiato in silenzio tutta quella situazione. Ma era davvero servito a qualcosa? Si ritrovava più sanguinante di prima, più triste di prima, più disperato di prima.  
«Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, e allora perché ti ostini a fare un lavoro così ingrato? Avrebbe potuto essere una necessità all'inizio... Ma ora sei adulto, ora sei in grado di essere ciò che desideri. Oppure è solo paura di cambiare?» Aveva alzato la voce, ma non si era ancora voltato, era rimasto con la schiena rivolta all'altro ragazzo. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, razionalmente sapeva che non doveva, ma gli faceva _così male_ vederlo umiliato in quel modo, vederlo essere qualcosa di così misero, quando avrebbe potuto imparare a fare qualsiasi altra cosa...  
«Dicevi che non volevi farmi additare dalla gente, ma sei il primo responsabile qui. La verità è che ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione? O vuoi solo qualcuno che ti scaldi durante la notte, facendoti anche guadagnare qualcosa senza sforzo eccessivo? La vita non è così facile, puoi illuderti che vada bene così adesso... Ma quando diventerai vecchio, anche solo tra una decina d'anni... Cosa farai? Sarai invecchiato di cent'anni solo perché aprivi le gambe fino al giorno prima a chiunque, perché era più facile e ti ritroverai sul ciglio di una strada a morire di fame perché non potrai più pretendere i soldi che puoi fare ora. Credi che non ci sia alternativa, per te, ma la verità è che non ci provi nemmeno, a cercare un'alternativa!»  
Rivaille tese le spalle, con l’espressione di una gravità tesa e gelida, il viso di marmo con gli occhi dilatati ed il respiro ridotto ad un soffio impercettibile, mentre ogni frase da lui detta lo colpiva come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Perché erano parole pronunciate con gelido disprezzo che gli sentiva dalla voce, a renderlo così distante e così diverso da quello che conosceva; dette quasi con una cattiveria che non riusciva a concepire da Erwin. Ma il cui significato gli fece nascere ciò che era già germogliato poco prima: velato e amaro odio, offuscati dal dolore che inevitabile lo stava divorando ogni istante di più.  
«Credi che non lo sappia, quanto la vita sia dura e tutt’altro che facile? Credi che non lo sappia, quanto sia ingiusta e crudele? Credi di avere di fronte solo un ragazzino senza un briciolo di consapevolezza della vita in cui vive?» Lo ammonì duro, con pacata freddezza a gelargli i lineamenti del viso, ancor più privi d’espressione di quanto non lo fossero normalmente.  
Guardava in basso, con le mani giunte in grembo e la schiena dritta. Non guardava nulla, non osservava nulla; le iridi erano di metallo così freddo da sembrare un muro inespugnabile e impenetrabile a chiunque, persino a se stesso.  
«Non parlare di cose che non sai, di persone che non conosci, di situazioni che non sai nemmeno lontanamente cosa significhino.» Alzò brevemente lo sguardo; un lieve e netto movimento delle iridi, impercettibile ma visibile. Le puntò sulle di lui spalle, continuando. «Non sai cosa si prova a vivere sul ciglio della strada, a sentire lo stomaco che ti fa così male da volertelo strappar via per i crampi di fame che dura da mesi; far fatica persino a respirare, pensando che anche un pezzo di pane dentro un secchio può andare bene, può bastarti. Non sai cosa si prova, e non desidero che tu o chiunque altro lo capisca.»  
Ritrovarsi soli al mondo quando si è ancora troppo piccoli per saper distinguere il bene dal male, senza un appiglio, senza nessuno ad aiutarti, senza un appoggio o un sostegno anche morale; ricordava di essere stato ad un passo dal decidere di morire.  
Ma il ricordo di sua madre e dei sacrifici che aveva fatto per metterlo al mondo, perché sopravvivesse, l’avevano fatto desistere facendogli cambiare idea l’istante gli era nata.  
Non aveva avuto nulla, dalla vita, per cui ringraziare o per cui essere grato.  
Nulla, eccetto Erwin; o almeno, così aveva creduto, e quel pensiero lo straziò nel profondo, ancora più a fondo.  
«Questo è l’unico modo che conosco di vivere, fin da quando avevo otto anni. Non mi aspetto che tu capisca; che nessuno in questo paese, capisca.» Strinse le mani l’un con l’altra, per poi rilasciarle, deviando impercettibilmente gli occhi in basso, di lato, col viso immobile e cereo.  
Un barlume di amarezza gli screziò l’argento che vi aveva rinchiuso nelle iridi, solo per un istante, prima di ritornare di quella gelida freddezza, mentre continuava. «Non c’è alternativa, per uno come me. Non c’è mai stata e mai ci sarà.»  
«Hai ragione, non so cosa vuol dire. Ma so una cosa: questa vita, ora, la stai scegliendo tu.» gli rispose.  
E per quanto Rivaille ostentasse gelida neutralità sul suo giovane viso, negli occhi grigi, spenti, si scorse uno strappo che si ripercosse nell’animo e finì per giungergli al cuore, che cedette straziato e dolente; poiché in fondo, in quelle parole c’era un fondo di verità che non voleva ammettere e che aveva tenuto nascosto, lontano dal cuore, offuscandole dalla consapevolezza che altrimenti lo avrebbe fatto sprofondare di colpa, commiserazione e disprezzo per se stesso.  
Una verità che Erwin gli stava gettando addosso senza remora né riserva.  
Non alzò gli occhi, da terra, non li alzò nonostante sentì il suo sguardo contro.  
Poiché si era voltato verso di lui e, malgrado non fossero vicini, Erwin riusciva a distinguere bene i lineamenti del più giovane, le pupille strette, il corpo teso. Non era giusto sputargli tutto addosso, ma voleva che cambiasse vita, che si amasse solo un po' di più, dato che lui non poteva fare niente per lui se non quello.  
«O vuoi forse dirmi che sei _costretto_ a vivere così? C'è qualcuno che ti dice cosa fare? Sei un adulto ormai, puoi fare le tue scelte. Tutti possono ricominciare da capo se cadono, tutti. Tu non fai eccezione, ti stai solo autocommiserando, dicendoti che non c'è un'altra vita possibile per una persona come te.»  
Erwin prese fiato, ma non aveva finito di parlare, non aveva ancora detto tutto, non aveva ancora detto niente. «Ama te stesso un po' di più: se non vuoi farlo per te stesso, fallo per chi ti ha voluto bene in passato e te ne vuole anche ora. Fallo per loro rispetto, perché la tua vita è importante come quella di ogni altro, anche se non ti interessa.» Aveva abbassato il tono, tornando a un parlare più calmo, sebbene il modo in cui lo stava dicendo tradiva il suo trasporto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli _“fallo per me”_ , ma non ne aveva alcun diritto, dopo averlo ferito, dopo aver strappato tutto quello che avevano raggiunto fino a quel momento.  
Non aveva alcun diritto nemmeno di dirgli tutto quello che gli stava dicendo, ma Rivaille tacque.  
In silenzio, si fece cadere, scivolare addosso tutte quelle parole di cui non ne credeva nemmeno alla metà di quelle, sentendole lontane, ignorandole, percependone solo il significato che gli bastava per farlo inaridire ancora di più.  
 _Sono tutte bugie. Tutte menzogne.  
_ _Mi ha mentito per tutto questo tempo.  
_ Strinse la mascella impercettibilmente, sentendo i denti digrignare tra loro, e gli occhi indurirsi mentre la ferita che ancora aveva aperta, appena creata, gli bruciava così tanto da sperare che se ne andasse e la smettesse.  
«Puoi sbagliare, cadere, inciampare, rialzarti e sbagliare ancora. Finché hai la possibilità di essere vivo, basta questo per poter ricominciare, tutte le volte che vuoi. Ma se ti neghi anche la sola possibilità di essere diverso da quello che sei, allora perché gli altri dovrebbero vederti diverso? Perché dovrebbero vederti per ciò che sei davvero? Mi è bastato andare oltre solo di poco, per vedere la persona che sei, pensi che sia diverso per gli altri? Datti una possibilità, perché te la meriti, perché sei una persona come tutte le altre, _speciale_ proprio per questo.»  
E forse Erwin aveva detto troppo, forse aveva riaperto uno spiraglio, ma la cosa più importante era che Rivaille si desse una possibilità, che andasse oltre, che cercasse qualcosa di meglio per se stesso, perché non era giusto, perché doveva essere felice, anche se non ci sarebbe stato lui, anche se sarebbe andato via, lontano da lì.  
Vi fu silenzio per qualche istante, poi le labbra del minore si dischiusero.  
«Hai finito?»  
Alzò gli occhi, pronto per quello che avrebbe potuto vedere, pronto per l’impatto che quegli occhi avrebbero avuto su di lui. Li alzò, incontrando lo sguardo ceruleo del maggiore, e ricambiandolo con totale, profondo distacco, vuoti, spenti e carichi di gelido disprezzo che non si preoccupava di celare.  
Erano gli stessi occhi che aveva sempre avuto, quando veniva giudicato, additato, insultato, quando giaceva con qualcuno, quando era costretto a fare ciò che non voleva; era lo sguardo che aveva sempre rivolto a tutti, indistintamente, escludendosi ed allontanandoli da sé e dal proprio cuore.  
E che ora stava rivolgendo a Erwin, per la prima volta.  
Per certi versi, sembravano velati di una tristezza così profonda da confondersi con la gravità pacata che aveva nel viso di marmo.  
«Non voglio più sentire nulla da te. Credo che sia facile parlare quando si è nella condizione migliore per farlo.» Asserì duro con un leggero accenno ironico, nonostante non ci fosse nessun sorriso a piegargli le labbra né alcuna luce a sfiorargli gli occhi; solo la cadenza leggera nella voce lo faceva presupporre. «È facile, quando non ci si trova in questa condizione. Le persone pensano di risolvere le cose con i semplici buoni propositi, che così facendo si riesca a fare tutto; e sono le stesse persone che non hanno problemi così gravi da portare sulle spalle. Le tue sono belle parole, peccato siano sterili come la persona che le ha pronunciate.»  
Non abbassò lo sguardo neppure per un istante, continuando a osservarlo, scrutarlo, giudicarlo e additarlo nonostante sembrasse non lo stesse guardando affatto.  
E più parlava, più si svuotava di tutto ciò che di bello gli era rimasto nell’animo, di tutto ciò che, stupidamente, gli era nato stando con Erwin e che ora gli stava sputando addosso nella maniera più cruda che avesse potuto.  
Il tutto con irreale calma e gelida neutralità.  
«Permettimi di dirti una cosa, dottore appena laureato.» Si alzò, lentamente, le mani in tasca e la figura di una tetra tranquillità. Rialzò gli occhi, quindi. «Tu non sei diverso da tutti gli altri di questo paese. Siete tutti uguali, tutti finti, che pensano più all’apparire che all’essere, tutti ipocriti fino all’ultima goccia di sangue.»  
Strinse le mani a pugno nelle tasche, sentendo le unghie conficcarglisi nel palmo e non fermarsi dal farlo. Voleva farsi del male, e se lo sarebbe fatto in ogni modo possibile, ora che non aveva più nulla da perdere e forse non l’aveva mai avuta.  
Strinse ancora più forte, continuando.  
«Non parlare di chi mi ha amato, non nominare la sola persona che ha provato amore per me; e quella persona, di certo, non sei tu. E non parlare di amore quando tu, dell’amore, non sai niente.» Il tono si fece più duro, seppur fosse atono e privo di colore. «Non ne hai nemmeno mai provato per me, nonostante fossi così desideroso di dirmelo: cos’è che amavi? Come gemevo? Come mi fottevi? Come riuscivo a prenderti senza fare troppe storie? Hai sempre pensato questo di me, sei stato davvero bravo a fingere che ti importasse davvero, quando il tuo obiettivo era solo uno, ed uno soltanto.»  
Le labbra si serrarono appena di più, in quella linea dura, orizzontale, mentre il cuore continuava a fargli male, sempre di più.  
Non gli importava più niente, non voleva sentire più nulla di tutto quello che aveva provato per lui.  
«Sì, sono stato proprio un bel passatempo per te.»  
Non voleva più vederlo, né sentirlo, né pensare a tutto quello che gli aveva fatto credere.  
Non lo odiava, seppur avrebbe dovuto.  
Era stanco, terribilmente stanco.  
Erwin tacque. Semplicemente, in modo del tutto incontrollato e irrazionale, si ritrovò a tacere, lui che preferiva dire sempre ciò che sentiva, lui che amava condividere con gli altri ciò che aveva e che provava. Stette in silenzio, perché era così che doveva andare, perché in fondo era ciò a cui sperava quando aveva chiamato Rivaille un semplice _passatempo_. Ed era quello che si meritava e che voleva, alla fine, per porre fine alla loro conoscenza, a quel rapporto che non poteva definirsi come amicizia, ma neppure come relazione perché non erano niente di simile.  
Attese solo che il moro terminasse di parlare, prima di scuotere brevemente il capo, in un sorriso amaro, in un'espressione un po' sofferta, seppure trattenuta.  
«Suppongo che sia così, allora. In fondo volevo solo quello.» Parole masticate, perché se solo ci avesse pensato, avrebbe capito che non era stato per quello, che non lo aveva solo e unicamente voluto e basta, ma a che serviva dirlo? Aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, tanto bastava. Che Rivaille lo credesse superficiale e una persona meschina era il prezzo da pagare. Sentire i suoi sentimenti venire denigrati era la giusta punizione, per le menzogne che stava dicendo, anzi era ancora poco probabilmente.  
«Ora vado... Addio, Rivaille.» Lo disse per chiudere definitivamente il discorso, perché sapeva che se avessero continuato a parlare, avrebbe potuto cercare ancora – inconsciamente – di salvare almeno un brandello di quel rapporto che doveva essere reciso completamente. Lo disse, sentendo il proprio petto stringersi, mentre faceva un cenno col capo e si voltava, dando le spalle al più giovane per ricominciare il proprio percorso.  
E Rivaille rimase immobile, in quella posizione statica, di marmo che non aveva abbandonato neppure per un istante; eppure, nel sentire la fine gravargli come un macigno sul cuore, e materializzarsi nelle di lui spalle che si allontanavano, non riuscì a contenere più il dolore che lo straziava.  
Una crepa più profonda gli dilaniò l’animo, facendo crollare tutto ciò che fino a quel momento si era costretto a tenere insieme per non crollargli davanti.   
Gli occhi di Erwin pizzicarono e, sebbene non fosse avvezzo alle lacrime, non poté evitarne la discesa sulle sue guance. Solo due, mentre chiudeva dentro di sé quella parte che aveva ormai preso a sanguinare copiosamente, senza dargli alcun indizio su quando avrebbe smesso di fargli male.  
Mentre Rivaille finiva per cedere, crollando di nuovo su quella panchina mentre l’ultimo pezzo di sé si frantumava a terra, distrutto.  
Le mani avevano ancora i segni impressi a forza, delle sue unghie, nei palmi abbandonate ai lati dai fianchi; le labbra socchiuse, appena tremanti; gli occhi, coperti dalla frangia scura, erano vuoti e lontani.  
Erano occhi di chi aveva appena perso tutta la luce per poter brillare.

 


	9. Nono Passo

Il giorno dopo Erwin partì alla buon'ora, arrivando in stazione circa mezz'ora prima dell'arrivo del treno che lo avrebbe portato nuovamente in città. I suoi genitori non si erano sorpresi a sentirgli dire che era giunto il momento di andare, d'altra parte era stato parecchie settimane lì e, per quanto tutta la famiglia gli volesse bene, rimaneva una bocca in più da sfamare che non aveva ancora un lavoro malgrado il titolo di studio.  
Aveva promesso di tornare durante i suoi periodi di riposo, ma aveva anche avvisato che probabilmente prima avrebbe dovuto abituarsi ai suoi ritmi lavorativi, ma si sarebbe comunque fatto sentire per lettera.  
Sua madre lo aveva stritolato in un abbraccio caloroso, mentre sua sorella si era messa a piangere, facendogli promettere di farsi vedere e sentire spesso, perché gli sarebbe mancato davvero tanto. Erwin aveva sorriso, carezzandole una guancia umida e poi aveva salutato Mike e Nile con una forte stretta di mano e un abbraccio ciascuno.  
Andarsene, prendere posto sul treno traballante, gli fece sentire ancora di più la mancanza di ciò che poteva avere, di ciò che desiderava. Guardare oltre, cercare inconsciamente una figura che non avrebbe più scorto se non in qualche sporadico ricordo, in qualche sogno dettato dall'inconscio... Gli fece male, ma sapeva che era ciò che doveva fare, ciò che era giusto.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma il sussurro muto che gli uscì dalle labbra, non era di certo qualcosa che si può riportare in modo così superficiale. Osservò ancora a lungo la direzione del Paese, finché non riuscì più a distinguerne neppure i contorni, lasciando andare qualcosa che, in fondo, avrebbe voluto tenere stretto per sempre.  
  
Rivaille rimase tutto il giorno chiuso in casa, seduto contro il pavimento, i piedi e le gambe nude, il capo poggiato distrattamente contro il muro scrostato di bianco della camera.  
La finestra era aperta, con le tende che sventolavano pigre.  
Gli occhi deviati di lato, le cui iridi vibrarono appena l’istante in cui, in lontananza, si udì il rumore del treno e lo stridere delle rotaie.  
La consapevolezza gli gravò sul cuore ormai spento.  
Erwin era partito per sempre.  
  
Passarono i giorni; continuava a fare caldo, le cicale riempivano l’aria del loro rumore continuo e costante, alternando momenti di silenzio affievoliti solo dallo smuovere leggero delle foglie degli alberi, a momenti pieni dei loro versi acuti e raschianti.  
Le strade erano le stesse, le persone erano le stesse, con più cose da fare e troppo poco tempo per farle con l’arrivo dell’inverno alle porte e la legna da accatastare e i preparativi da ultimare; i negozi erano gli stessi, stesse insegne, alcune da aggiustare, altre da sostituire; la frutta era cambiata, di aspetto e di colore, oltre che di tipologia per il cambiamento stagionale.  
Gli sguardi erano gli stessi, stesse le parole che uscivano dalle loro bocche, alternando magari il soggetto in questione, ma finendo per ridirsi sempre le stesse cose.  
Tutto era uguale, tutto era tornato alla normalità.  
Agli occhi grigi di Rivaille, tutto era come era stato fin dal principio, tutto era spento, insignificante e uguale al resto delle cose che, annoiato, sfiorava con lo sguardo mentre camminava lungo la via maestra.  
Era tutto uguale, ma era tutto diverso.  
  
«Rivaille, numi del cielo! Sei così pallido!» Esclamò Petra l’istante in cui lo vide varcare la porta della ferramenta, mentre il leggero tintinnio del campanello soprastante riempiva il piccolo locale.  
Lo sguardo della giovane, accorto, lo portò a inarcare pigramente un sopracciglio, vagamente perplesso, mentre questa lo raggiungeva circondando il bancone e mettendoglisi davanti. «Hai delle occhiaie così profonde. Sicuro di dormire abbastanza? Stai mangiando come si deve?!»  
Rivaille sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, neutrale seppur vagamente stupito.  
«Non credevo fossi diventata mia madre.» Rispose con un velo d’ironia a colorargli la voce pacata, piegando appena percettibilmente l’angolo della bocca in quello che sembrò un sorriso così rapido da non poter essere scorto.  
Proseguì in avanti, mettendosi di fronte allo scaffale dei prodotti per la casa, passando distrattamente lo sguardo sui vari detersivi di diversa marca, mentre continuava a parlarle. «Tranquilla Petra, non morirò per qualche nottata in bianco. Devo lavorare.»  
La giovane titubò appena, arrossendo vagamente al pensiero di quanto lavoro fosse costretto a svolgere, per poi scuotere il capo e avvicinarglisi.  
«Perché non ti prendi una pausa? Nessuno ti farebbe storie, nel caso.»  
«Non credo sia saggio interessarti del mio lavoro così tanto.» La ammonì senza reale interesse, prendendo e rigirandosi nella mano un detersivo per i pavimenti.  
«Ma ti sei sciupato così tanto, sei più magro del solito!»  
«Sono sempre stato magro.»  
«Rivaille!» La voce della giovane, più dura e ferma, gli fece alzare gli occhi pacati e velati di un lieve stupore, incontrando il suo sguardo, più accorto e apprensivo di quanto il suo richiamo non fosse stato.  
Era così in pena, per lui, eppure non provava alcuna colpa nel farla preoccupare in quel modo.  
Lei gli prese le mani tra le proprie, parlando lieve. «Ti prego, non ti ho mai visto così. Se hai qualche problema, puoi dirmelo; ti aiuterò in ogni modo.»  
Era così gentile, Petra, lo era sempre stata fin dal primo giorno in cui si era trasferito in quel paese e aveva ricominciato a vivere, ripartendo dal niente. Lei l’aveva sostenuto nel suo piccolo anche quando tutti gli altri gli rifiutavano persino il saluto al mattino; lei che, in quegli occhi ambrati e in quel viso appena arrossato, gli stava dimostrando quanto fosse profondo il suo affetto per lui.  
Forse, fin troppo profondo e troppo lontano dal realizzarsi.  
«Non ho alcun bisogno di aiuto, né da te né da nessun altro.» Rivelò indifferente, con la voce e con gli occhi grigi, entrambi privi di colore e di alcuna emozione.  
Vide il mutamento sul viso di lei, da preoccupato che era, a uno più stupito e quasi ferito; e quegli occhi gentili velati di muto dolore, gli fecero sentire una fitta leggera al petto, colpevole.  
Stava diventando egoista, e arido.  
Sospirò appena, abbassando gli occhi sulle mani della giovane, scorgendo qualcosa che però lei gli impedì subito di fare, scattando e ritraendo in fretta le mani che si nascose dietro la schiena, a disagio.  
«Ti domando perdono, Petra-»  
«Oh! Rivaille! Giusto te cercavo!» La figura di Aruo comparve da dietro la porta del retrobottega, il cui sorriso era così ampio e aperto da mostrare tutta la fila di denti bianchi che possedeva; era tanto felice, che per un momento si chiese se fosse per il fatto che Petra, quel giorno, non lo aveva ancora insultato o sgridato a dovere.  
«Buongiorno.» Lo salutò il moro con un leggero cenno del capo, vedendolo raggiungerlo con passo più deciso, tronfio d’orgoglio per qualcosa che non capì subito.  
«Sono contento che ti ho trovato, so che dirlo a te posso stare in una botte di ferro.» Principiò il giovane dagli occhi contornati da ancora più rughe rispetto a quelle che aveva normalmente, nonostante la giovane età.  
Petra lo guardò preoccupata, ancora più a disagio.  
«Aruo, non credo che-»  
«È Rivaille! Di lui ci si può fidare. Non lo dirà a nessuno!» Annuì gongolante, anche se la giovane continuava a tentare di sfuggirgli.   
Rivaille lo guardò perplesso prima che glielo mostrasse. Aveva preso la mano di Petra, la stessa che aveva ritratto in fretta, mostrandogliela ora totalmente e lasciandogli vedere ciò che prima aveva solo scorto di sfuggita: all’anulare, indossava un piccolo anello d’argento con una piccolissima pietra, un diamante doveva essere, piccolo, ma ugualmente brillante.  
«Io e la mia Petra abbiamo deciso di sposarci.» Rivelò con voce fin troppo radiosa e alta, per non essere qualcosa da tenere segreto.  
Rivaille guardò quell’anello, un anello di fidanzamento, con malcelato stupore: era stato quello il motivo per cui aveva ritratto la mano così in fretta, prima?  
Alzò gli occhi grigi sul viso della ragazza, la quale ricambiò lo sguardo solo per un breve istante, totalmente rossa in viso, per poi deviarlo e abbassarlo.  
Non era imbarazzo quello, era velo di disagio a tendergli i lineamenti gentili; sembrava voler sprofondare e andarsene da quella situazione più in fretta possibile: un atteggiamento molto diverso da quello che ci si aspetterebbe da una notizia simile, che Aruo invece sembrava assai propenso a sbandierare per tutto il Paese.  
Rivaille sapeva il motivo del comportamento di lei, ma tacque.  
Stirò le labbra in un sorriso tiepido, rivolto a entrambi, rilassando i tratti del viso ormai da giorni tesi come marmo, dicendosi che per Petra, per la felicità sua e di Aruo, avrebbe potuto tentare di sorridere almeno un poco.  
«Congratulazioni Aruo. Sono davvero contento per voi.» Affermò con sincero affetto.  
E con quella stessa sincerità, infranse ciò che Petra aveva segretamente covato e fatto germogliare dentro di sé, non avendo il coraggio di mostrarglielo né di dirglielo.  
Scorse il suo sguardo nascondersi dietro la frangia chiara, mentre il suo promesso sposo la stringeva e si vantava, ridendo soddisfatto.  
Aveva appena ferito i sentimenti di una ragazza alla quale doveva molto, più che a chiunque nel paese.  
Ma il suo amore non avrebbe mai potuto essere ricambiato, in alcun modo o maniera.  
  
Passarono altri giorni, e ormai la fine di Agosto giunse con un vento più fresco di quello caldo ed afoso che aveva riempito le giornate per tutto il mese.  
Le giornate passavano lente, sempre allo stesso modo, con le stesse abitudini e gli stessi orari.  
L’unico colore che fece brillare un po’ di più la monotonia grigia che rendeva tutto così statico, fu la notizia del fidanzamento tra Petra e Aruo a dare più frizzantezza e calore nei pettegolezzi delle comari che, almeno, avrebbero avuto modo di aggiungere nuove critiche al loro repertorio ormai sempre uguale.  
Aruo aveva finito per farlo sapere a tutto il Paese già qualche ora dopo averlo detto a lui, incapace di contenere una notizia simile assieme alla sua felicità che era sempre più vicina e sempre più a portata di mano con la donna della sua vita.  
Li vedeva, a distanza di qualche passo più indietro, mentre attraversava i vicoli stretti all’ombra del sole meno forte, soffermandosi a scorgere un manipolo di persone di fronte alla ferramenta e ad accerchiare la neo coppia con complimenti e domande. Sentì la risata sguaiata del giovane, e il sorriso timido e quasi di disagio di Petra, mentre mostrava l’anello di fidanzamento.  
Rivaille sorrise tra sé e sé, nel sapere che almeno loro sarebbero stati felici insieme; non era invidioso, affatto, era davvero sinceramente felice per quello sprazzo di sole che li stava sfiorando e illuminando.  
Almeno loro lo erano, e se lo meritavano più di chiunque altro.  
Si allontanò, scomparendo dietro l’angolo di una casa abbandonata l’istante in cui Petra alzò gli occhi verso l’alto, lo stesso punto in cui lui stava un attimo prima, trovandolo vuoto.  
Sospirò stanco, il giovane, massaggiandosi il collo con una mano, inclinando il collo e sentendo le ossa gemere.  
Era parecchie notti ormai che le passava in bianco, che lavorava quasi senza sosta ignorando quando il proprio corpo fosse stanco e insofferente. Ma non gli importava.  
Fece tutto il vicolo di pietra irregolare, a tratti sterrata, passando di fronte alla bottega del falegname sentendo i colpi di martello, duri e sordi, contro il legno da scolpire.  
Lo superò non accorgendosi di come, in quell’esatto momento, quei colpi smisero di riempire la vita, sostituiti da uno spostamento rapido della sedia e dai passi che uscirono fuori dalla porta di legno scostato, solo fino a quando non sentì un uomo chiamarlo.  
«Ragazzo.»  
Si fermò, voltandosi con pacata perplessità, trovandosi di fronte, a pochi passi di distanza, il viso sporco di segatura sottile, impigliata anche sui capelli grigi e scomposti, dell’uomo appena uscito dalla bottega.  
Sussultò appena quando lo vide in viso, scorgendo gli occhi verdi dilatarsi, per poi riprendere un contegno e fare un passo in avanti. «Tu sei... Ti chiami Rivaille, vero?»  
«Sì, signore.»  
L’uomo parve riflettere, socchiudendo appena le palpebre mentre lo scrutava.  
«Sì, devi essere per forza tu...»  
«Desidera qualcosa da me, signore?»  
Questo aprì la bocca per parlargli, prima di ripensarci e guardarsi attorno con attenzione e quasi timore di essere visto; poi gli si fece vicino, e Rivaille poté scorgere il disagio nel suo viso teso.  
Dunque anche uno come lui voleva farlo.  
«Non posso parlare qui, ma vorrei chiederti se possiamo vederci a casa mia, in tranquillità. Domani sera; è possibile?» Gli chiese, passandosi le mani l’un contro l’altra, quasi avesse paura o avesse fretta di concludere in fretta la conversazione.  
«Quando vuole.» Rivaille assottigliò lo sguardo, neutrale, prima di sentire la voce roca di donna uscire dalla bottega.  
«Thomas! Thomas dove hai messo la roba da lavare?!»  
L’uomo sussultò, sbiancando, voltandosi indietro e ritornando poi a guardare il giovane.  
«Allora ci vediamo!»  
Parve soffermarsi ancora di più a guardargli il viso, per poi sbrigarsi a ritornare dentro, goffo e impacciato.  
Lo sguardo di Rivaille lo seguì, critico, distaccato, per poi riprendere la propria strada.  
  
Qualche ora più tardi, e si ritrovò in quella stessa via, davanti allo stesso portone, chiuso.  
Il sole era calato già da un'ora scarsa, tingendo il cielo dei suoi colori più scuri e lasciando che, a illuminare le strade deserte e appena percorse, fossero le lampade ad olio con luci soffuse.  
Quella strada era priva di una fonte che la rischiarasse, ma non se ne preoccupò troppo. Era abituato a camminare all’oscuro, per certi versi, lo preferiva.  
Bussò un paio di volte, prima che sentisse il portone cigolare e dischiudersi il necessario per farlo passare ed entrare.  
L’uomo era ancora in tuta da lavoro, ma gli sorrise quasi in imbarazzo quando finì di richiudere la porta alle sue spalle e fargli strada fino al piano di sopra, verso la propria casa.  
«Stasera c’è la veglia indetta dal parroco, mia sorella non ci disturberà per un po’ credo.» Affermò tranquillo, facendogli strada; pensò che lo portasse nella propria stanza, invece si fermò nella sala d’ingresso.  
Rivaille lo guardò fisso, pensando a cosa volesse fare, mentre questo si limitava a sorridere titubante e fargli segno di sedersi sul divano.  
Non voleva farlo sul letto, quindi; ardito, per essere un vecchio.  
«Non credevo che anche uno della tua età avesse ancora voglia di farlo.» Affermò pacato il moro, raggiungendolo e iniziando a slacciarsi la camicia bianca, la sola cosa che indossava, camminando lento, scandendo i passi e affilando lo sguardo mentre apriva bottone dopo bottone, con piccoli scorci di pelle candida che si intravedevano tra il candore dell’indumento.  
Thomas, il falegname, appena seduto, lo guardò interdetto, arrossendo vistosamente.  
«Cos- no!»  
«Oh, vuoi negare di desiderarmi quando mi ha portato fino a casa tua, di notte? Quanto sei bugiardo.» Lo schernì senza sorriso sulle labbra.  
Era ormai a petto e addome scoperti, ma la camicia ancora messa, mentre puntellava le ginocchia sul divano e allungava le mani verso i pantaloni da lavoro, sbottonandoli e facendo per tirare giù la zip, prima che le mani dell’uomo, ritrattosi, lo fermarono con un gesto secco e deciso.  
«Non è assolutamente questo il mio intento. Signore, non lo sognerei mai!» Esclamò quasi con stupore misto a totale vergogna, con gli occhi dilatati ed il viso teso, costringendolo a scostarsi e guardarlo con altrettanto stupore, che per, sul viso del giovane, assunse un velo di irritazione e diffidenza.  
«Che cosa vuoi allora?»  
«Desideravo parlare con te!»  
«Eh?» Rivaille inarcò un sopracciglio, stizzito e critico, alzandosi in piedi e guardarlo fisso. «Mi stai prendendo in giro?»  
«No, no; assolutamente.» Si affrettò l’uomo, con un velo di colpa sul viso più pulito che ne mostrava appieno l’anzianità non troppo eccessiva. «Ti prego, siediti.»  
Schioccò la lingua contro i denti, il giovane, dandogli le spalle e iniziando a riallacciarsi la camicia, a partire dal basso.  
Aveva perso fin troppo tempo a stare appresso a un uomo che nemmeno gli avrebbe dato quello che doveva; per quale assurdo motivo lo aveva fatto salire fin lì, solo per parlare? Nemmeno lo conosceva, su quale base potevano intavolare un discorso?  
«Le somigli molto.» Parlò di nuovo l’uomo, con voce più bassa, velata di gentilezza e quasi nostalgia, alle cui parole Rivaille si tese, immobilizzandosi e dilatando appena le iridi.  
Percepì l’animo scosso, drizzando la schiena e lo sguardo di fronte a sé.  
«Di chi parli?»  
«Di tua madre.»  
Il respiro gli venne meno, riducendosi a un soffio appena fioco tra le labbra dischiuse, mentre il cuore cedeva - per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, tanti giorni da quando lui se n’era andato.  
Era la prima persona che nominava sua madre, a distanza di così tanti anni; che se la ricordasse, o che lo avesse riconosciuto come figlio suo.  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» Si voltò, guardandolo con occhi affilati nonostante un velo di titubanza era penetrato nel suo sguardo grigio.  
L’uomo sorrise appena, mesto.  
«Affatto, la ricordo bene; hai i suoi stessi capelli neri, gli stessi occhi grigi – anche se i suoi, erano più amorevoli e grandi, profondi tanto da volerci annegare.»  
Stette a osservarlo, cedendo e facendo cadere l’espressione tesa e distaccata, per una più spoglia, di un innocente stupore che lo aveva colto e che gli stava stringendo il cuore.  
«Tu... Ricordi mia madre.»  
«È passato tanto tempo, quasi quindici anni; ma la ricordo bene.» Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle sue mani curate e escoriate dal lavoro, per poi rialzarli e porgergli uno sguardo gentile. «Tu eri molto piccolo quando è arrivata qui.»  
Gli riaffioravano i ricordi assopiti dagli anni, dalla polvere del tempo passato e dalla giovane età che aveva a quell’epoca, lasciandolo continuare. «La chiamavano Bocca di Rosa. Non penso che qualsiasi altro nome fosse più appropriato di quello: aveva delle labbra così belle, e rosse come una rosa appena colta. Non ho mai pensato a quel nome nel senso con cui lo pronunciavano gli altri, dispregiativo. Lei era così bella che mi riusciva difficile pensare a lei a quel modo.»  
Rivaille non lo fermò; voleva sapere, voleva ricordarsi di sua madre, di quel periodo in cui erano stati lì e dove lui aveva i ricordi più belli che riusciva meglio a ricordare. Voleva capire cosa fosse cambiato dal suo modo di percepire quel posto, rispetto a quegli anni.  
Cosa mancava.  
«Ero un ragazzo, a quel tempo, maturo abbastanza da trovar moglie, ma troppo ingenuo per averne una. Non ero mai uscito da qui, da queste mura, né ho mai fatto altri lavori se non quello del falegname; il giorno in cui la vidi, mi sembrò la donna più bella su cui avessi mai posato gli occhi. E l’amai tanto.» La voce assunse una sfumatura più calda, nostalgica ma dolce, mentre sulle gote riaffiorava un accenno di imbarazzo. «L’ho amata tanto, e fu la prima donna con cui lo feci. La sola e unica. Sapevo che aveva un bambino, che aveva te, ma amando lei, avrei amato anche te; ma fu tutto inutile. Le avrei anche proposto di fuggire e scappare insieme, per vivere una vita diversa, ma mi lasciò con il mio amore non ricambiato, prima di andarsene qualche giorno dopo.»  
Liberò un altro sospiro, senza invero alcuna nota a tradire vendetta o amarezza nei confronti della donna che non lo aveva ricambiato, prima di rialzare gli occhi sul giovane. «Volevo chiederti come stava, dov’è stata per tutto questo tempo.»  
A quella domanda Rivaille si tese, irrigidendo il tratti del viso.  
«È morta. Anni fa.»  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo si riempì di stupore, e poi di quello che non seppe definire, se dolore o rammarico così profondo da perdersi.  
«Capisco... Mi dispiace.» Mormorò, con le parole che sembrava masticare, stringendo le mani tra loro salvo poi sospirare affranto, ad occhi chiusi, riaprendoli ma lasciandoli a terra. «Avrei voluto poterla vedere un'ultima volta. Ma ho visto te, e tanto mi basta per essere felice.»  
«Perché le somiglio?»  
«No, perché eri il suo cuore e il suo unico amore. Lei aveva negli occhi solo te; e guardando te, è come se riguardassi lei.» Spiegò l’uomo.  
E Rivaille sentì distintamente una vecchia ferita che ritornava a riaprirsi, con dolce lentezza, facendogli male e stringendogli il cuore in una morsa che voleva essere quanto più gentile possibile, per quel ricordo e quelle parole che furono simili a una carezza.  
L’uomo sorrise accorto, con gli occhi stanchi, ricordando quel giorno in cui le aveva dichiarato il suo amore subito dopo averlo fatto, proprio lì, in casa sua.  
Lei gli aveva accarezzato una guancia e lasciato un bacio rosso contro un angolo delle labbra, guardandolo con gli occhi grigi e dolci, impossibilitata a ricambiare il suo amore.  
“ _Ho amato ogni uomo con cui ho giaciuto, ma il solo amore della mia vita sta attendendo il mio ritorno a casa. Lui è l’unico uomo che avrà il mio cuore e tutto il mio amore. Non posso amare nessun altro con lo stesso ardore con cui amo mio figlio; mi dispiace.”_ Aveva detto.  
«Lei ha fatto tutto ciò che ha fatto, per amore; per te.»  
Rivaille indietreggiò d’istinto, mentre quelle parole gli affondavano dentro, in profondità, riportando in superficie dei sentimenti che si era costretto a tener nascosti da quel giorno in cui _lui_ se n’era andato e che nessuno avrebbe dovuto più riaprire o risvegliare.  
Lo guardò cinereo, con l’animo in subbuglio e il cuore che gemeva; le iridi dilatate, di uno sguardo fisso e quasi duro.  
«Arrivi al punto. Voleva solo chiedermi di mia madre?»  
L’uomo velò il viso di apprensione, restando in silenzio prima di parlare.  
«Volevo chiederti se fossi felice, della vita che stai facendo.»  
Il giovane indurì la mascella, respirando con il naso, prima di rispondere.  
«Cosa?» sibilò.  
«Condividi la stessa vita che fece tua madre; non ti sto giudicando, non l’ho fatto allora né lo faccio ora. Ma vorrei chiederti se sei felice, se stai bene.»  
«Sono qui da più di sei mesi ormai e lei me lo chiede ora?!»  
Il viso dell’uomo si velò di colpa, stringendo le mani.  
«Lo so, e me ne dispiaccio. Mi sono limitato a tenerti d’occhio; Ma ho avuto paura di questi tuoi occhi così come ho avuto paura a portare via tua madre quando ne avevo l’opportunità. Volevo che smettesse di essere ciò che era, per quanto lo facesse per te; ma tu non sei costretto a farlo, giusto? Qualcun altro te l’ha già detto, dico bene?» L’uomo sorrise senza malizia o furbizia, un sorriso che sapeva conoscere qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.  
Li aveva ascoltati, lui e Erwin, quel giorno.  
L’animo gli vacillò, già in bilico fin dal principio e che ora rischiava di perdersi nella confusione che lo stava riempiendo fino all’orlo. La consapevolezza di essere stato udito, assieme al ricordo delle parole di Erwin, lo sbilanciò a tal punto da essere costretto a indurire lo sguardo e puntarlo duro sull’uomo di fronte a sé.  
«Vorrei evitare a te ciò che non sono riuscito a far evitare a lei.»  
«Tu non hai alcun diritto di dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare. Tu, che non hai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di prenderla e portarla via.»  
Erwin lo aveva avuto, quel coraggio.  
E Rivaille lo aveva rifiutato.  
Quel pensiero gli fece più male di quanto non ricordasse. Fece per andarsene, dandogli le spalle e muovendosi verso la porta, quando le parole dell’uomo lo fermarono.  
«Non lo ho, è vero. Ma vorrei essere perdonato, almeno da te. Tutti hanno la possibilità di perdonare, ed essere perdonati.»  
Rivaille sentì il cuore stringersi, limitandosi a compiere gli ultimi passi e chiudersi la porta dietro le spalle, prima di sentire il vento fresco della sera sbattergli sulla faccia mentre correva tra le stradine senza che ne se ne rendesse conto.  
Corse più che poté, entrando a casa e solo lì, si lasciò andare con la schiena contro la porta, scivolando a terra, col respiro pesante, il cuore in gole e gli occhi gonfi, pieni di una consapevolezza che lo stava soffocando.  
Perché aveva capito il motivo per cui tutto sembrava essere diverso, tutto più grigio, tutto più brutto di quello che ricordava nei suoi ricordi quando sua madre era al suo fianco.  
Un qualcosa che mancava, ma che con Erwin aveva trovato il giusto posto, in quei giorni in cui era ritornato a vedere tutto più nitido, più luminoso e brillante, con i toni caldi e chiari di un pomeriggio di primavera.  
Si morse il labbro, così forte da sentirne male, ignorandolo mentre il corpo fremeva e le mani graffiavano il pavimento.  
Ricordò le sue parole, quel giorno, tutto ciò che era accaduto, trasportato dal dolore di essere stato ferito e ignorando di poterlo ferire a sua volta, lasciando che si allontanasse.  
Non si era accorto di quanto fosse bello, il mondo, quando c’era lui al suo fianco, simile ai suoi giorni da bambino mentre osservava, dal basso, il sorriso di sua madre.  
Poiché quel qualcosa era sempre mancato, che sentiva mancare fin dal primo giorno in cui aveva rimesso piede in Paese, ma che aveva ritrovato con Erwin, era l’amore.  
L’amore che sua madre gli donava, facendogli rendere la vita più bella e meno brutta rispetto a ciò che era. L’amore che Erwin gli aveva dato, incondizionatamente, nonostante tutto e tutti, per fargli rendere la vita meno pesante e più brillante.  
Due tipi di amore diversi, ma sempre d'amore si trattava.  
Si scoprì a piangere come mai aveva fatto, con le guance bagnate, le labbra aperte per lasciar uscire la voce strozzata e straziata.  
Pianse tutte le lacrime che avrebbe dovuto versare il giorno in cui Erwin se n’era andato, ma che non era riuscito a far uscire, e tutte quelle che avrebbe voluto mostrargli, per fargli capire ciò che non voleva ammettere persino a se stesso, di quel sentimento che gli era nato solo grazie a lui e che era rivolto solo e unicamente a lui.  
Pianse non seppe per quanto tempo, forse per tutta la notte.  
  
Il giorno dopo rimase in casa, non uscì, non sapendo che si era sparsa la voce di essere stato visto uscire a notte fonda dalla casa del falegname e che, incapaci di resistere più a lungo, le donne erano andate dirette verso il commando dei carabinieri, costringendoli ad intervenire.  
Bussarono alla sua porta, che venne aperta qualche istante dopo.  
Rivaille li osservò uno per uno, gli uomini in divisa ascoltando le parole che uscirono dalla bocca di colui col quale era stato per ripetute notti qualche mese prima; ma non importava.  
Scorse il disappunto che leggeva nei loro gesti e sguardi, mentre gli veniva richiesto di andarsene dal paese, ma ubbidì.  
La mattina dopo, la casa rimase vuota.

 


	10. Decimo Passo

_Un anno e mezzo più tardi._  
  
L'orizzonte si stava colorando d'arancio, attraverso la grossa vetrata dello studio medico; le pareti bianche, coperte di qualche poster e cornici venivano rischiarate di sfumature gialle e bianche, mentre Erwin stava alla sua scrivania a riordinare i documenti e le lastre del suo ultimo piccolo paziente.  
Erano appena le sei e mezza, ma essendo Sabato avrebbe chiuso in anticipo; sapeva di essere uno dei rari medici a tenere aperto anche durante i fine settimana, per tale motivo la sua segretaria lavorava solo la mattina di quei giorni e, il pomeriggio, gestiva tutto lui, per evitare di dover assumere qualcun altro. Non che non ne avesse la possibilità, ma gli sembrava uno spreco, dato che di tanto in tanto prendeva qualche studente a fare tirocinio, quindi si riservava quei giorni per loro, piuttosto che per qualcun altro e, se era un periodo di magra, non era un problema: sapeva fare da sé lavoro d'ufficio sulle sue cartelle in fondo.  
Chiuse la porta del proprio studio mezz'ora più tardi, immergendosi nel caos cittadino a cui, ancora, non si era per nulla abituato nonostante gli anni che aveva sempre passato sommerso in quel mondo. Continuava a rimpiangere la tranquillità del suo paese natale o dell'ombra dell'albero sotto il quale gli piaceva assopirsi fin da piccolo. Era così fresco, molto diverso dall'estate torrida e soffocante che si respirava, molto diversa dall'aria che entrava dalle finestre spalancate.  
Prese l'autobus e in poco tempo arrivò sotto al palazzo nel quale si trovava il suo modesto appartamento; salutò il portiere con un sorriso, prima che questi lo informasse che gli era giunta della posta. «Oh, grazie mille.»  
Sfogliando le buste, ne intravide una dal colore candido, ma allo stesso tempo un po' sciupata: doveva arrivare da lontano o aveva fatto diversi giri per giungere fino a lui; sul retro c'era la calligrafia di sua madre, ma ai bordi c'erano dei disegni floreali e un piccolo logo, qualche merletto sull'apertura che gli fece intendere dovesse essere qualche invito a qualche cerimonia.  
Mentre saliva le scale per raggiungere il suo piano, si sorprese a leggere i nomi dei due futuri sposi: Petra e Auro, i due proprietari della ferramenta del suo Paese.  
Sorrise leggermente, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle; il matrimonio si sarebbe svolto solo tra qualche settimana, ma per fortuna e sua madre, molto preventivamente, gli aveva spedito la lettera due mesi prima, nella speranza gli arrivasse per tempo: del resto il servizio postale non era così rapido da permettersi di ricevere le lettere in pochi giorni.  
Si annotò la data sul calendario appeso sulla cucina, decidendo che si sarebbe preso due giorni liberi per presenziare alla funzione; del resto, anche se non li conosceva così bene, erano stati gentili a invitarlo e aveva una scusa per tornare al Paese dopo sei mesi di assenza. Inconsciamente si chiese se ci sarebbe stato anche lui...  
  
Tornare ancora una volta a casa gli dava sempre le stesse sensazioni ogni volta; il profumo, l'aria, il rumore. Tutto era come lo aveva lasciato, come lo lasciava sempre: era uno dei motivi per cui amava quel posto. Restava sempre immobile, fermo nella sua dimensione parallela quasi, come se il mondo non girasse, come se tutto non andasse avanti. Aveva ritmi suoi e, quei ritmi, davano modo a Erwin di tornare indietro nel tempo, come se non avesse mai lasciato quei luoghi così familiari, così suoi.  
Era andato diretto, come sempre, alla panetteria, trovandoci Sofia. Era affiancata da un ragazzo che sua madre aveva assunto in vista di un futuro aiuto per la ragazza, in modo da evitare di caricare su di lei tutto il peso, dato che era la sola che avrebbe continuato il mestiere di famiglia. A quanto le aveva scritto sua sorella avevano un mezzo innamoramento di mezzo, ma lei non gli aveva ancora risposto chiaramente.  
«Oh, Erwin! Alla fine sei venuto allora.» Lo salutò con un sorriso, il viso farinoso e le guance bianche, mentre il giovanotto si affrettava a lasciare il retro per avvicinarsi a passo spedito verso di lui, porgendogli la mano bianca. «S-salve signor Smith... S-Sofia mi ha parlato un sacco di lei! Io sono Ron. P-piacere di conoscerla!» Il biondo abbozzò un sorriso, di fronte al rossore e all'evidente imbarazzo di quello: durante la sua visita precedente non si erano conosciuti perché il ragazzo si era ammalato.  
«Piacere mio. Ma prego, chiamami pure Erwin.»  
«D'accordo, Erwin.»  
Rivolse un'occhiata alla sorella, sorridendogli in modo enigmatico, mentre quella distoglieva lo sguardo, capendo che a lui quel tipo non dispiaceva così tanto. Aveva i capelli rossicci e gli occhi verdi: doveva avere qualcosa di irlandese forse, o forse semplicemente era un caso, anche se lui non credeva. Era molto più basso di lui, ma magrolino, quindi sembrava più alto.  
Attese l'ora di chiusura dando una mano in negozio, per poi tornare tutti insieme a casa, Ron compreso che era stato invitato a cena da Emma.  
La serata fu tranquilla e Erwin si disse che non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio, perché quella giornata lo aveva distratto da ciò che, sicuramente, la notte lo avrebbe tormentato.  
Era da quando era andato via un anno e mezzo prima che dormiva solo poche ore per notte; sapeva che era dannoso, ma allo stesso tempo non era mai riuscito a risolvere il problema. Come poteva? Non vi era risoluzione alcuna, dato che erano semplici ricordi. Erano spaccati di ciò che era stato, di ciò che sarebbe potuto essere e di ciò che, forse, era.  
Sognava le giornate con Rivaille, le rivedeva in ogni singola sfaccettatura, con visioni differenti, con qualcosa che cambiava, fino ad arrivare all'ultima volta, a quell'ultimo litigio che li aveva separati per sempre. Viveva nel senso di colpa di aver mentito, lui che non lo aveva fatto mai, neppure una volta, neanche a fin di bene. Era un tormento continuo, era una punizione senza fine.  
E quelle notti si svegliava sudato e con le guance umide, con i brividi lungo il corpo, con le mani rigide e gli occhi spalancati.  
Dormire tutta la notte era qualcosa che non faceva da troppo tempo; non riusciva più a non svegliarsi di soprassalto, a riaddormentarsi dopo un sogno troppo doloroso da rivivere. Era la sua punizione, continuare a pensare a come sarebbe potuta andare, a cosa aveva fatto, a perché l'aveva fatto. Non serviva a niente la consapevolezza che era stata la scelta giusta per entrambi, ma soprattutto per Rivaille, non serviva il pensiero che, probabilmente, a quel punto stava molto meglio, aveva una vita diversa e magari aveva trovato un posto a cui appartenere.  
Illudersi di poter cambiare in quel modo i suoi sentimenti era stato ipocrita, da parte sua, sbagliato credere di poterlo fare solo perché si conoscevano da troppo poco, perché gli fosse entrato dentro. Ma era stata una bugia. E ogni giorno che viveva se ne rendeva sempre più conto.

Il giorno successivo, al matrimonio, si respirava aria di festa e, per quanto assurdo, Erwin non poté fare a meno di cercare la sua figura tra gli invitati. Forse non aveva neppure un vestito della Domenica, ma a lui non sarebbe importato così tanto, così come pensava che agli stessi sposi non sarebbe importato più di tanto. Del resto, sebbene avessero tutti il loro abito migliore, si notava non fossero affatto di prima fattura: sformati o rattoppati, eppure erano tutti felici.  
Bastava così poco, in fondo. La sposa era bellissima, in quel suo vestito crema; le stava forse troppo grande, probabilmente era il vestito di sua madre, ma non si notava se non di spalle dato che era stato abilmente sistemato. La trovò bella e si disse che a lui andava bene non avere una sposa al proprio fianco, non sentire il chiasso di qualche bambino troppo piccolo o di passare le notti insonni a cercare di far riaddormentare un figlio appena nato.  
Amava i bambini, altrimenti non avrebbe mai deciso di fare il medico pediatra, ma non ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza. Sceglieva una vita senza, pur di avere Rivaille. Una parte di sé era scesa a patti da tanto tempo, forse dal giorno in cui se ne era andato: gli bastava che stesse con lui, anche senza amarlo, anche senza toccarlo. Gli bastava vederlo, parlarci. Avrebbe accettato anche se si fosse fatto una famiglia, se avesse continuato quel lavoro ingrato, se si fosse solo approfittato dei propri sentimenti... Ma allo stesso tempo si rendeva conto che non avrebbe potuto mai calpestare se stesso in quel modo, che per quanto il proprio amore fosse forte, nessuno aveva il diritto di renderlo così miserabile e allora tornava al punto di partenza e non faceva nulla. Ritornava agli incubi e alle notti insonni, alla solitudine e al senso di colpa, alla consapevolezza di aver perso qualcosa, di averlo lasciato andare per scarsa determinazione.  
Non si accorse degli sguardi che, spesso, si posavano sulla sua figura, voltata di spalle o intenta a conversare con altri invitati; sguardi che la sposa gli rivolgeva, quasi titubante e incerta, di tanto in tanto, tra un complimento ed un abbraccio caloroso o di semplice apparenza per l’occasione.  
Il pranzo aveva avuto inizio subito dopo la santa messa, all’aperto, in uno degli spazi erbosi dove erano stati posti tavoli con tovaglie candide, posate d’argenteria tirate fuori per l’occasione e bicchieri di vetro -a Petra le sarebbe piaciuto avere quelli di cristallo, ma Auro aveva dato fondo a tutti i suoi risparmi per quel matrimonio, e non aveva cuore di chiedergliene altri.  
Mangiarono tanto, dal primo pomeriggio fino a quasi il calar de sole, pieni e soddisfatti della grande abbondanza di cibo e dei manicaretti cucinati dalle donne del paese.  
Gli sposi passarono, come era uso, di tavolo in tavolo a scambiare parole di ringraziamento e gratitudine ai loro invitati.  
«Vi ringrazio per essere venuti, ci tenevo così tanto ad avervi tutti riuniti!» Affermò la sposa quando giunse al tavolo del signore e la signora Smith, assieme ai loro quattro figli tutti insieme; lo sguardo gentile accarezzò Sofia, accanto alla quale era stato invitato anche il ragazzo che lavorava con lei e che arrossiva ogni volta che riteneva possibile, per poi soffermarsi appena di più sulla figura di Erwin. «Sono contenta che sei riuscito a venire, Erwin; deve essere stato un lungo viaggio!» Affermò, accorta, con le mani giunte in grembo a sfiorare il raso dell’ampia gonna crema.  
Il biondo scosse appena la testa, sorridendo benevolo alla ragazza «Non preoccuparti, l'ho fatto con piacere. Sei bellissima.» Si complimentò, perché lo pensava sul serio. Le stava d'incanto quell'abito, sebbene non perfetto, era bello nella sua imperfezione, e quel pensiero, in parte, non poté fare a meno di riportargli alla mente Rivaille. Anche lui era bello nella sua imperfezione.  
Avrebbe voluto chiederle del ragazzo, perché non lo aveva visto: era sicuro che sarebbe stato presente, non tanto per dare spettacolo e adito a pettegolezzi, quanto perché Petra sembrava tenerci davvero tanto a lui; dubitava non sarebbe stato presente... Eppure non lo aveva visto.  
«Ti ringrazio.» Sorrise gentile la giovane, addolcendo lo sguardo e lasciando un tenue rossore sulle gote tinte di quel leggero trucco per renderla più bella.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, poi, stringendo appena di più le mani in grembo; poi alzò lo sguardo verso i tavoli sparsi sulla radura, con le lanterne già accese – luci bianche, che punteggiavano la notte in procinto di sopraggiungere ed illuminavano lo spiazzo di un tenue bagliore chiaro, come un velo di seta sottile.  
Fece finta di muovere lo sguardo da un tavolo all’altro, mentre diceva con voce più sicura che poteva. «Dove si sarà andato a cacciare, ora, Auro? Ma tu guarda, devo sempre andarlo a recuperare. Ho i piedi a pezzi.» Affermò, sbuffando appena, e roteando gli occhi verso l’alto.  
Poi, con la voce più convinta e innocente possibile, dire al giovane dai capelli biondi. «Ti prego Erwin, accompagnami a cercarlo; e nel mentre mi racconti com’è vivere in città.» Gli disse, ponendola come una richiesta a cui l’uomo non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi; aggiunse anche il fatto che gli si avvicinò in fretta, prendendolo con un gesto rapido sotto il braccio per farlo alzare e portarlo via dal tavolo.  
Erwin non oppose la minima resistenza, lasciandosi trascinare dalla giovane sposa. Non sapeva che cosa dire o, semplicemente, non capiva le ragioni del suo comportamento. Ma d'altra parte, sebbene potesse dire di conoscerla, non poteva affermare di comprenderla: avevano avuto ben poche esperienze assieme, per poter risultare in qualche modo _legati_ da un rapporto quantomai profondo.  
«Non penso ti piacerebbe così tanto la città... A me non piace molto.» Ammise; non lo aveva mai nascosto a nessuno, che vivere in mezzo al traffico, con gente che correva da una parte all'altra, sempre indaffarata a fare qualcosa, senza prendere un attimo di respiro, non lo apprezzasse per nulla. Era _vuota_ , non c'era nulla in qualche modo. Niente da ricordare, neppure nel suo appartamento, neppure nel suo ambulatorio. Niente.  
«Oh, capisco... Deve essere molto diversa dalla vita qui in paese, eh?» Scherzò la giovane, superando un tavolo da un altro e chinando il capo, in segno di saluto, a chi le sventolava la mano o chi alzava un calice di vino per brindare, per l’ennesima volta, al suo matrimonio.  
Era leggermente tesa, a disagio quasi; non avevamo mai parlato con Erwin così intimamente, ma doveva farlo se voleva dargli ciò che si era tenuta per così tanti anni.  
Abbassò il viso, dunque, velando gli occhi e le labbra di mesta amarezza. «In verità, Erwin, non è della città di cui vorrei parlare. Si tratta di... Un’altra cosa.» Ammise, nostalgica.  
Senza rendersene conto erano giunti al piccolo tavolo rotondo apparecchiato appositamente per i due sposi, poco più lontano degli altri da un breve spazio per le danze – che taluni già riempivano, ballando in coppia.  
Si mise a sedere sulla propria sedia, Petra, allungando una mano verso una borsetta bianca dove aveva messo gli oggetti indispensabili che le sarebbero serviti; tirò fuori una piccola busta di carta, appena ingiallita ma ancora intatta, se non che fosse stropicciata in alcuni punti.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso quello di Erwin, accorta. «Di questa.»  
Era una lettera, sopra la quale, con scrittura incerta e a tratti tremolante, vi era inciso il suo nome: _Erwin_.  
Non si sorprese più di tanto, avrebbe dovuto in parte immaginare che ci fosse una ragione diversa da quella che la giovane gli aveva accampato fino a poco prima e, quando le vide trarre fuori dalla borsetta quella lettera, sentì un groppo alla gola. Era una cosa stupida, ma in qualche modo, solo nel vederla, solo nel notare il proprio nome, scritto in modo così incerto, parve anticipare già chi fosse il mittente, anche se era più di un anno che non vedeva quella scrittura, anche se non ci sarebbero state ragioni sufficienti, perché proprio _lui_ gli scrivesse qualcosa. Eppure...  
«Come...» Non ebbe nemmeno la forza, il fiato, per chiedere effettivamente come fosse venuta in possesso di quella lettera, perché non gliene aveva parlato subito, che cosa ci fosse scritto all'interno. Sentiva il cuore accelerare, in un continuo martellamento, in qualcosa che gli faceva mancare il fiato, perché in fondo era quasi surreale tutto ciò.  
«La trovai un anno fa; tu eri partito da quasi due mesi, e non avevo nessun tuo contatto. Non ho ritenuto saggio darla alla tua famiglia, era una tua lettera scritta per te. È da parte di Rivaille.» Rivelò velando gli occhi di amara nostalgia, simbolo che quella leggera ferita che il solo ricordo del giovane bruciava ancora, nonostante il tempo; nonostante il matrimonio.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, non volendo che l’altro scorgesse nulla di quel suo muto turbamento, stringendosi le mani contro il grembo, continuando. «Se n’è andato qualche settimana dopo la tua partenza; nessuno lo ammette, ma so che qualcuna è andata dai carabinieri a lamentarsi per mandarlo via: non è più tornato. Ho pensato che dovessi averla, sapendo... Ecco... La vostra conoscenza.» Arrossì appena nel dirlo, per poi rialzare gli occhi su Erwin con un mesto sorriso a rassicurarlo. Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse scritto su quella lettera, non era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto condividere con nessun altro se non se stesso.  
Il biondo sorrise alla giovane, prendendo dalle sue piccole e delicate mani la lettera ingiallita, stringendola appena tra le dita, sentendone la consistenza palpabile. Era ruvida, ma sentiva che dentro era ancora perfetta, come se fosse stata scritta quello stesso giorno.  
Il cuore doleva, ma sorrise comunque alla giovane donna che aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui: probabilmente aveva compreso più di quanto non avesse ammesso dopo aver trovato la lettera e compreso il suo destinatario. «Ti ringrazio.» Mormorò, ricambiando quel gentile sorriso, quel lieve rossore di gote sulla sua pelle chiara.  
Il rinfresco durò ancora qualche ora e Erwin, sebbene avesse voluto isolarsi per leggere la lettera, attese con quel fardello dentro la tasca dei pantaloni, il momento propizio.  
Quando gli invitati cominciarono a defluire, solo allora anche lui decise che era venuto il momento e, congedatosi dai due sposi e dalla famiglia, avvisò che aveva delle faccende da sbrigare che non potevano attendere ulteriormente. Così si affrettò per tornare verso casa, slacciandosi lungo la strada la cravatta e la camicia – non vi era nessuno per strada, tutto il Paese era al matrimonio e, dunque, quando arrivò al suo posto preferito, all'ombra del suo albero, sospirò sollevato, lasciandosi ricadere sull'erba, prima di estrarla.  
Era ingiallita e, inconsciamente, percorse le linee un po' spigolose che componevano il suo nome coi polpastrelli, sorridendo tristemente, prima di aprire la suddetta.  
  
"Caro Erwin,  
ti scrivo nonostante tu sia partito già da tempo, e perdonami per farlo in un ora così tarda; non so se questa lettera raggiungerà mai le tue mani, o se queste parole verranno lette da altri sguardi diversi dai tuoi.  
Ma non importa.  
Non mi importa più nulla di ciò che penserà qualsiasi persona la leggerà. Ho sbagliato a temere qualcosa che non doveva essere temuto, diversamente da te che reputavi di poco conto i giudizi degli altri.  
Ti scrivo perché è il solo modo che conosco per esprimere ciò che ho provato quel giorno, quando sei partito, quando ci siamo allontanati accecati dalla rabbia, dall’orgoglio e dal dolore che ci stavano ferendo inconsapevolmente.  
Quel giorno mi accusasti di essere un egoista, di aver paura di un cambiamento.  
Ora ti dico, senza un orgoglio e una sensibilità ferita a parlare al mio posto, che sì, avevo paura.  
Quando mia madre morì, non avevo altri posti dove andare, nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto, nessuna capacità particolare che mi avesse permesso qualche lavoro.  
Ricordo che, per qualche caso, mi presero a lavorare come sguattero in una taverna da due soldi lungo la strada della città dove eravamo; non ci rimasi molto.  
Non so cosa ci trovassero, gli uomini, in un bambino quale ero, ma capii dai loro sguardi che non gli ero indifferente. Conoscevano mia madre, quindi avrebbero conosciuto anche me.  
Provai in altri posti, ma la situazione era sempre la stessa, per quanto io non facessi nulla per ingraziarmi i loro favori e le loro attenzioni.  
Smisi di provare a cercare un lavoro, era inutile. Iniziai a farmi andare bene quella vita, ero riuscito a stabilizzarmi, a non pensare alle conseguenze o al lato negativo; mia madre lo aveva fatto per tanti anni, era riuscita a resistere, avrei potuto riuscirci anche io.  
Decisi che potevo disinteressarmi da tutto. Svendendo il mio corpo, avrei protetto il mio cuore.  
Poi, arrivasti tu.  
So che potrebbe non bastare come spiegazione, ma ti prego di credermi quando ti dico che temevo quel cambiamento che tu mi chiedevi.  
Il mondo non mi ha mai guardato in modo diverso da come mi ha sempre guardato, perché mai questa volta sarebbe potuto essere diverso?  
Il mondo non mi ha mai dato nulla, perché questa volta avrebbe dovuto?  
Non mi fidavo di nessuno, ma per qualche ragione, ho iniziato a fidarmi di te.  
Ammetto che avrei potuto darti ragione quando mi dicevi di smetterla, ma non riuscivo; per quanto la situazione fosse diventata spaventosamente più denigrante ai miei occhi, il solo pensiero che la vita mi avesse donato il tuo incontro mi rincuorava e mi faceva andare bene anche quella condizione.  
Non mento nel dirti che non mi sono mai meritato i tuoi sguardi, i tuoi sorrisi né le parole che avresti voluto dirmi ma che ti ho impedito di pronunciare e che anche io condivido.  
So che potrà essere totalmente sciocco e irrimediabilmente inutile dirtelo qui, su un foglio di carta, non sapendo tra quanto tempo ti giungerà questa lettera e se vorrai aprirla, ma non posso fare a meno di confidarlo, almeno a te: ti amo, Erwin.  
Così è e sempre sarà.  
E ora, solo ora, mi rendo conto di quanto ti ho amato.  
Per quanto sono stati fatti sbagli dai quali sarà difficile tornare indietro, per quanto la vita ci ha diviso senza più possibilità d’incontro; sei l’unico uomo che ho mai amato così nel profondo, inconsciamente, sei e sarai l’unico che amerò.  
Avrei voluto dirti così tanto, chiederti altrettanto, per porre ammenda alle parole che pronunciai quel giorno, per quegli occhi che non riuscii a vedere chiaramente –i tuoi occhi azzurri, lontani che, ora, ricordo essere terribilmente tristi e feriti tanto quanto lo erano i miei.  
Forse i miei sforzi per scriverti queste parole saranno vani e tu non le leggerai mai o sarà troppo tardi per curarti di loro.  
So che prima o poi anche io sarò costretto ad andarmene; è l’inevitabile.  
Ma volevo scriverti, anche se con una scrittura ignobile e parole lontane dall’essere leggibili -e vorrei che tu mi guardassi in viso per capire quanto io ti sia grato di questo dono che mi hai fatto.  
Se mai questa lettera giunga a te, e se hai ancora di me più che un vago ricordo, anche labile o sul punto di sbiadirsi del tutto, vorrei che tu sappia che ti ho amato con tutto il cuore e tutta l’anima, sinceramente e profondamente.  
Anche se ho il tuo odio e il tuo rancore, il mio cuore avrà solo il tuo volto.  
Eternamente tuo,  
Rivaille"  
  
Stringere tra le dita quel mucchietto di fogli, scritti in modo sconnesso e dalla calligrafia discutibile, gli provocò un'irrimediabile stretta al cuore, mentre leggeva. Notava, quasi per caso, gli aloni più scuri in alcuni punti, ma non volle darvi un nome, perché farlo avrebbe significato riconoscere che tutto quel dolore che aveva cercato di evitare a entrambi, alla fine era arrivato comunque.  
Sorrideva appena, Erwin, nel leggere le sue parole, quel ripercorrere a memoria ciò che c'era stato tra loro in quelle brevi settimane, e sentiva gli occhi lucidi, umidi di quel dolore che ancora si portava presso di sé.  
Quando la concluse, non poté fare a meno di prendersi un momento, chiudere gli occhi e stringere brevemente contro il proprio petto quel mucchio di carta; ne sentiva quasi il calore, mentre cercava di immaginare come doveva essere stato difficile, per Rivaille, scrivere e soprattutto scrivere proprio quello. Ma ne era anche felice, una parte di sé lo era, perché c'era amore, perché in fondo, sebbene pensasse che non vi fosse futuro alcuno, per loro, l'altro era riuscito a sentire qualcosa, per lui.  
Si disse che avrebbe dovuto cercarlo, perché non accettava una conclusione come quella, perché voleva davvero prenderlo con sé, dargli tutto quello che poteva e renderlo felice. Non importava se ci avesse messo anni a trovarlo, lo avrebbe sicuramente trovato.

 


	11. Ultimo Passo ~ Insieme a Te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma benritrovati! Ebbene sì, questo è l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia... Storia che, per inciso, abbiamo scritto quest'estate e che, essendo parecchio lunga, avevamo deciso di revisionare almeno due o tre volte prima di proporla. Cosa che abbiamo fatto prima del previsto e che, quindi, ci ha permesso di pubblicare questa prima di altre che, magari, sono finite da molto più tempo, ma che per una cosa o per l'altra saranno probabilmente pubblicate più avanti (senza contare quelle in corso, che procedono, giuriamo, procedono, seppure lentamente).  
> E niente, ringraziamo di cuore tutti quelli che hanno perso un po' del loro tempo a seguirci, a leggere, a recensire, a lasciarci un piccolo pensiero, perché ci rende davvero molto felici vedere che quello che scriviamo sia apprezzato, per quanto non sia poi così grandioso come alcuni di voi magari ci dicono. Però ci divertiamo a scrivere, quindi a prescindere possiamo affermare che non spariremo, né che faremo passare troppo tempo prima di riapparire, magari con un aggiornamento delle ff in corso, oppure con una nuova storia completa.  
> Detto questo vi salutiamo e vi auguriamo buona lettura per questo ultimo capitolo, che è stato più difficile di quanto possa sembrare, perché si sa: è molto più difficile concludere una storia che iniziarla.  
> Come sempre vi ricordiamo che, qualora voleste seguire qualche nostro delirio o aggiornamenti circa l'andamento delle storie, potete trovarci su facebook nella nostra paginetta: [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/ScandalWay-517566948398832/). Per ora è tutto, alla prossima! *^*

_Tre anni dopo._

«Apri la bocca e fai “ahhh”.»  
Erwin aveva in mano quella che sembrava una piccola penna, ma che in realtà era ben altro, mentre diceva al bambino dai capelli biondi, seduto sul suo lettino, di aprire la bocca per farsi visitare.  
«Cofì?» bofonchiò quello, aprendo la bocca, spalancandola ed emettendo poi un “ahhh” prolungato, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.  
«Perfetto Armin, proprio così. Stai fermo adesso.» Controllò la gola, trovandola un po' infiammata: doveva avere un po' di influenza, non era raro quando si era ancora così piccoli.  
Gli controllò anche la schiena, facendolo tossire mentre controllava con lo stetoscopio per vedere se aveva del catarro che ostruiva la respirazione, ma trovò solo un po' di tosse secca, che sarebbe passata con qualche giorno di sciroppo e dei pasti caldi.  
«Sei stato bravissimo, ecco prendine una.» Gli mostrò qualche caramella che aveva tirato fuori da uno dei cassetti della propria scrivania, facendo illuminare il viso al bambino.  
«Waaa! Ma... Prima devo chiedere il permesso...» Sussurrò piano, guardando alle proprie spalle la porta chiusa, oltre la quale c'era chi lo aveva accompagnato.  
«Oh, giusto. Chiama la mamma così le diciamo cosa c'è che non va.»  
«Oh no, non ho la mamma io.» Affermò il bimbo, senza nessuna tristezza a velargli gli occhi grandi e azzurri; solo una sincera constatazione di ciò che gli era stato ripetuto più volte e che, per la sua tenera età, non aveva ancora pienamente compreso. «C’è il fratellone con me, oggi.»  
Erwin dedusse che quello doveva essere uno dei bambini dell’orfanotrofio di cui il suo studio medico e lui stesso aveva deciso di occuparsi; gli concedeva visite gratuite senza avere nulla in cambio, e lo faceva col cuore.  
«Oh giusto.» Ammise sorridendo gentile, quasi colpevole per non essere stato più accorto. Di solito venivano con la direttrice, questa volta non aveva potuto essere presente, supponeva.  
Si aggrappò al bordo del lettino imbottito, il bimbo, sul quale era stato messo, mentre faceva scorrere il piccolo sederino in basso per raggiungere con la punta dei piedini il pavimento; tentò due volte, per poi riuscire a fare un piccolo saltello e sgambettare per ritornare alla porta.  
La segretaria fu in fretta in aiuto del piccino, prima che si mettesse a saltare per afferrare la maniglia, aprendola al suo posto con un sorriso affabile che gli fece distendere la ragnatela di rughe sul viso anziano.  
Questo la guardò dal basso, facendo un breve e cortese inchino col capo – come gli era stato insegnato - per poi correre fuori nella sala d’attesa, con la sua vocina acuta che riecheggiava nel piccolo corridoio.  
«Fratellone! Fratellone!» Lo chiamò euforico, gettandoglisi come una rondine contro le gambe.  
Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, col viso parzialmente nascosto da una spessa sciarpa e gli occhi schermati dalla frangia scura. «Posso prendere la caramellina del medico? Ti prego!»  
Nonostante il vestiario invernale e pesante, si scorsero i lineamenti del viso distendersi in un sorriso appena accennato.  
«Te l’ha offerta lui? Va bene, ma prima di andare a dormire ti lavi i denti.»  
La mano piccola e pallida del giovane gli sfiorò il capo biondo, mentre il piccolo sorrideva e schizzava di nuovo verso lo studio del medico, seguito dal giovane che teneva il cappottino spesso del bambino.  
«Il fratellone _Livai_ ha detto di sì!» Esclamò solare Armin, avvicinandosi alla scrivania, issandosi e allungando la manina per scegliere la caramella migliore.  
Vide tornare il bambino solo qualche istante più tardi, correndo di corsa e affermando che gli era appena stato dato il permesso; era un bravo bambino, nonostante non avesse la madre doveva avere qualcuno che si occupava davvero molto di lui.  
«Bene, sceglila pure con calma allora.» Gli disse sorridente, facendo per sollevare il capo verso la porta, sentendo i passi dell'accompagnatore del piccolo avvicinarsi. «Ah, buongior-»  
«Armin, non entrare in questo modo nell’ufficio del dottore.» La voce di monito del giovane precedette la figura esile, per quanto appesantita dal giaccone, con gli occhi bassi puntati sul bambino, con le ciglia lunghe, scure, a ombreggiargli il rossore del freddo che faceva all’esterno mentre si abbassava la sciarpa da davanti le labbra.  
Le parole di Erwin si persero quando vide chi c'era a pochi passi da lui. Era più grande, forse di qualche centimetro e l'aspetto era meno fanciullesco, ma ancora giovanile, eppure malgrado la sciarpa e i vestiti pesanti, non faticò neppure per un istante a riconoscerlo.  
Si alzò in piedi, con la mano contro il tavolo quasi per non cadere.  
«Rivaille...» Mormorò, e mentre lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati e un'espressione probabilmente assurda, non poté fare a meno di rievocare il tempo che aveva passato a cercarlo, quel suo continuo chiedere informazioni ai paesi vicini, a chi lo conosceva meglio – anche se la stessa Petra aveva sempre affermato di non sapere né di avere sue notizie. E poi era giunto alla conclusione che non potesse esserci speranza di ritrovarlo in nessun luogo, non per lui che lo aveva lasciato andare, che lo aveva allontanato.  
Rivaille alzò con pacata perplessità lo sguardo verso il richiamo del medico, chiedendosi dove avesse già udito quella voce e il modo con cui era stato pronunciato il suo nome.  
Il cuore cessò di battere per una frazione di secondo, quando gli occhi incontrarono il suo viso, i suoi occhi azzurri che da anni cercava tra la gente, sognava di notte, desiderava rivedere almeno un'ultima volta.  
Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, mentre le iridi si dilatavano all’estremo; non si accorse di aver portato entrambe le mani davanti alla bocca, le cui labbra dischiuse dimostravano quanto fosse sconvolto di trovarlo a così pochi passi da sé.  
E se nessuno avesse capito quanto fosse scosso, gli occhi avrebbero espresso con più precisione e facilità ciò che non avrebbe saputo dire a parole. Era attonito, addolorato da quanto il vederlo lì gli facesse ritornare alla mente ricordi nostalgici e lontani, ma altrettanto felici e caldi tali da farlo sentire troppo felice, tanto da credere che non potesse essere vero.  
Era Erwin. _Erwin_.  
Lo aveva lì, dopo anni, quell’uomo che aveva amato con tutto il suo cuore.  
Era accaduto per caso, in un giorno qualsiasi, in un momento qualsiasi di un giorno del mese qualsiasi.  
«Livai, l’ho presa!» Esclamò il bambino, saltellando di nuovo a terra mentre lo raggiungeva e gli mostrava il suo premio quasi con orgoglio, salvo poi fermarsi mentre la sua fronte si corrugava, perplesso. «Fratellone, hai la faccia tutta strana. Cosa c’è?» Domandò con la vocina acuta, inclinando appena il capo.  
Rivaille lo ascoltò sentendolo distante, solo fino a quando la manina del bambino non gli scosse il bordo della giacca. Sussultò appena, il giovane, abbassando il capo e guardarlo sul visino preoccupato.  
«N-no, Armin, no; è tutto ok.» Lo tranquillizzò, dandogli una carezza gentile sul capo.  
Aveva l’animo così in subbuglio da non sapere se stesse bene o male, o cosa fosse l’uno e l’altro. Stirò a fatica gli angoli delle labbra, continuando. «Ora dovrei dire una cosa al medico. Vuoi aspettarmi di fuori, un momento? Non allontanarti però.»  
«Ci!» Annuì il bambino, dopo un istante di perplessità.  
Rivaille lo lasciò uscire, aprendogli la porta e guardarlo mettersi a sedere a fianco una mamma incinta, sgambettando, per poi richiudere la porta.  
Strinse la maniglia appena alzata, dando le spalle a Erwin almeno per il momento, almeno fino a quando non si sarebbe calmato: si stupì a sentire le spalle fremere con gli occhi ancora velati di stupore.  
Era rimasto zitto, completamente immobilizzato dalla realizzazione di averlo di fronte, dopo così tanto tempo, reale dopo tutti i sogni che lo avevano tenuto a lungo sveglio durante quegli anni.  
Ne osservò la schiena, cercando di imprimersi ancora nella mente quel profilo, dicendosi che per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo _doveva_ essere reale.  
«Rivaille.» Lo chiamò ancora, come se quel nome lo potesse rendere ancora più reale, come se il solo chiamarlo fosse quasi la conferma che non era qualcosa di impalpabile, un'allucinazione del suo inconscio, un sogno a occhi aperti che gli avrebbe fatto male come la prima volta.  
Aveva ancora la mano appoggiata alla scrivania, ancora intento a sorreggersi perché sentiva le gambe tremanti, il cuore che aveva preso a battere in modo rapido e incontrollato, tanto da fargli sospettare un principio di infarto o di svenimento che – in un momento del genere – non era assolutamente indicato.  
«Rivaille?» Una domanda, questa volta, come a sincerarsi del fatto che stesse bene, perché ancora non si era voltato, ancora non lo guardava negli occhi. Chissà cosa aveva fatto durante tutto quel tempo, chissà se aveva trovato qualcosa per cui valesse la pena vivere. Qualcosa gli sussurrò che probabilmente quella ragione doveva essere il piccolo Armin, ma non volle pensarci in quel momento.  
E poi, quando sentì che le gambe lo reggevano nuovamente, si azzardò a muovere qualche passo incerto verso l'altro, rimanendo tuttavia ancora a un metro di distanza, osservandolo, silenziosamente. Non c'era accusa nei suoi occhi, non c'era rabbia o sentimenti che avrebbero potuto indurre l'altro ad andarsene senza dire una parola. C'era, nonostante tutto, ancora quel vecchio modo che aveva di fissarlo, quella leggera adorazione, quel sincero affetto che – malgrado tutto – non era riuscito a lasciare andare malgrado gli anni che erano passati.  
E Rivaille fremette come una foglia al vento, l’istante in cui la voce dell’uomo gli giunse alle orecchie nel pronunciare il suo nome, facendo riaffiorare lentamente e quasi con dolente e dolce nostalgia i momenti che passarono assieme.  
Momenti lontani, passati, forse anche dimenticati da esser facilmente accantonati, sbiaditi nel tempo solo per qualche vaga immagine o parola più forte.  
Ma lui ricordava tutto, ogni singolo istante, ogni momento, ogni cadenza di voce, ogni sguardo che gli aveva accarezzato la pelle, giungendogli diritto al cuore; lo stesso cuore che stava battendo con foga e trepidazione.  
«Erwin.» Mormorò in un lieve accenno di voce, un soffio che gli graffiò la gola, acuto e roco, mentre si costringeva a voltarsi lentamente.  
Gli occhi grigi che cercarono, trovandoli in fretta, quelli che da anni desiderava rivedere, quelli azzurri, dello stesso colore di un mare che lui non aveva mai visto, dello stesso colore dello stesso cielo estivo che aveva assistito al loro scambio di sguardi, sorrisi, di baci e di lacrime.  
Occhi velati, ora, di mesto stupore, con le labbra dischiuse, continuando a premere la schiena contro la porta. Li abbassò, a terra, col cuore che cedeva, continuando. «Sono... Passati anni. » Disse, turbato e titubante.  
E lo fissava, perché in fondo si era quasi dimenticato i dettagli del suo viso, i suoi occhi grigi dalla tonalità quasi argentata e quella pelle chiara, alabastrina che avrebbe potuto essere scambiata per malattia. Ma era così bello, rimaneva ancora così splendidamente bello, ai suoi occhi, forse più di prima.  
Non ebbe forza di dire subito qualcosa, di rispondere a quelle parole, perché non sapeva cosa dire. Erano passati così tanti anni, era passato così tanto tempo... E lo aveva cercato, _Dio se lo aveva cercato_. Disperatamente, pentito di ciò che aveva fatto, ma allo stesso tempo speranzoso di potervi porre rimedio, di poter convincere Rivaille che poteva esserci un futuro, che anche lui aveva paura di cambiare la sua vita, ma che se ci fosse stato lui, al suo fianco, avrebbe trovato la forza e il coraggio di farlo.  
«Già...» Sussurrò appena, osservandolo mentre teneva lo sguardo basso, sebbene notasse che lo guardava di sottecchi, anche se era appoggiato alla porta, come pronto quasi alla fuga se le cose si fossero messe male; ma forse invece si stava solo sorreggendo, forse era emozionato quanto lui, forse anche Rivaille aveva aspettato di ritrovarlo.  
«Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?» Si azzardò a chiedergli, immobile al di là della propria scrivania.  
Il moro titubò sul di lui viso, finendo per abbassare lo sguardo a terra al ricordo di ciò che aveva fatto quel giorno di anni prima; velò gli occhi di profonda e mesta nostalgia, nel ripercorrere quelle strade, quei luoghi e quelle azioni che lo avevano portato a rompere gli ultimi legami con quel piccolo paese dei suoi ricordi di bambini.  
Erano gli ultimi ricordi che aveva, di quel posto, prima di prendere il treno e sparire.  
«Me ne sono andato qualche settimana dopo che la tua partenza. La mia presenza al paese non era più gradita e decisi che era meglio così; intanto, non avevo più nulla che mi tenesse ancora legato a quel luogo.» Spiegò grave, con gli occhi bassi e lo sguardo lontano, puntato verso un angolo del piccolo studio senza realmente vederlo.  
Si rivide girare di primo mattino verso quelle strade, fermarsi davanti alla bottega già aperta dell’uomo che una volta aveva amato sua madre, intercettarne lo sguardo e chinarsi, in un muto gesto di ringraziamento e perdono, per tutto sotto al suo sguardo grato e gentile. Per poi prendere il primo treno ed andarsene. «Avevo... Messo da parte un po’ di soldi, li spesi tutti per un viaggio di sola andata nel punto più lontano dove il treno mi avrebbe portato.» Voleva ricominciare da capo, voleva rivivere una vita di cui Erwin sarebbe stato fiero, se solo lo fosse venuto a sapere. «Non so ancora come io sia riuscito, ma ho trovato un impiego all’orfanotrofio. E per questo dovrei anche dirti grazie, Erwin.» Alzò solo allora gli occhi grigi su quelli azzurri dell’uomo di fronte a sé, con un muto affetto che, nonostante il tempo, continuava a provare immensamente. «Se non mi avessi insegnato a scrivere e a leggere, a quest’ora non so dove io potrei essere...»  
Erwin rimase in silenzio, pensò un istante, esitando, prima di chinarsi di fianco alla propria scrivania dove c'era la sua valigetta scura di pelle, aprendola ed estraendone un'agenda, aprendo anche questa e prendendo una busta ingiallita. La osservò per qualche istante, prima di sollevare lo sguardo nuovamente sul più giovane.  
Rivaille ne seguì il movimento della mano, osando alzare lo sguardo giusto il minimo necessario, prima di dilatare gli occhi e trattenere il respiro, graffiandogli la gola e sentendo il cuore cedere, di nuovo.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella lettera, quella scrittura - la propria -, i ricordi che quel giorno gli suscitava nel petto.  
_L’aveva trovata._  
Aprì le labbra, ma la voce non riuscì a venir fuori, tentando ancora e ancora, mentre le parole si intrecciavano, confondendosi tra la mente e la lingua per pronunciarle.  
«Co... Come...?» Domandò, in un respiro roco, turbato.  
«È stata Petra, a darmela...» Lo informò, riponendola nuovamente all'interno dell'agenda, ma posando essa sulla scrivania senza rimetterla a posto per il momento. Si tenne nuovamente alla superficie liscia del tavolo, sospirando. «Ti ho cercato. Volevo... Vederti. Scusarmi e...»  
Rise leggermente, sottovoce, di se stesso: quanto era rimasto infantile ed egoista, nonostante gli anni trascorsi. Pretendeva di imporre la propria visione, di parlare per primo, perché sentiva di averne il diritto anche se non lo aveva. Come poteva fare, ormai, a cambiare? Aveva ormai passato i trent’anni ed era rimasto prigioniero di sentimenti che non era mai riuscito ad abbandonare, cosa si aspettava, un lieto fine a buon mercato?  
«Chiederti di perdonarmi, perché non ti ho mai odiato. Non mi sono mai pentito di averti conosciuto, di averti... Amato. Era quello che sentivo, era quello che volevo.» _“Non mi pento neppure di amarti ancora”_ , ma non lo disse, se lo tenne dentro.  
Il cuore batteva forte, tanto da sentirlo rimbombare nelle orecchie, ininterrottamente e profondamente, lasciando fluire il sangue sulle guance e colorarle appena; ascoltò le sue parole, e ad ognuna di queste, il proprio animo vibrava, facendogli fremere la pelle, il corpo, rendendogli impossibile anche solo pensare al loro reale significato, considerandole impossibili e quasi assurde tanto da reputare la colpa ad un sogno.  
Stava accadendo tutto così in fretta, tutto così rapido che faticava a starne al passo.  
Guardava quegli occhi azzurri, quelli belli e su cui ci si sarebbe perso per ore ad osservarli; li guardava, vedendo qualcosa che lo avrebbe portato a darsi per vinto.  
Ma il vederli così chiari, limpidi, brillanti come brillanti lo erano stati nei suoi ricordi, gli ultimi felici che aveva di lui, lo portarono a sperare, rinnovandola e rinvigorendola.  
«Ho... Sperato così tanto di rivederti, di spiegarti meglio di quanto ho potuto fare in quella lettera. Mi pento così profondamente per ciò che ti dissi per scacciarti. Tu non hai nulla per cui chieder perdono.» Affermò, con sincerità cristallina seppur la voce gli tremò, all’inizio, riuscendo a dominare l’emozione che gli attanagliava le parole.  
Abbassò gli occhi, portandosi le mani giunte in grembo; tremavano, ma le strinse contro l’una con l’altra.  
Un velo di colpa gli adombrò gli occhi grigi nel ricordo delle loro ultime parole, di ciò che Erwin gli aveva detto, e di quanto ne era rimasto ferito; ‘un passatempo’, l’aveva definito.  
Ma in quegli attimi non si era accorto di quant’erano oscurati i suoi occhi di solito azzurri più del cielo, quanto fossero bugiarde le sue parole e di quanta poca vera luce li avesse illuminati mentre lo diceva.  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, ma molte volte aveva dubitato, molte volte aveva pensato che fosse stata solo una sua credenza sciocca di non credere a ciò che, invece, gli era stato detto con schiettezza da Erwin.  
Premette le labbra tra loro, continuando. «Era ciò che volevo anche io. Ma mi sono comportato da egoista, con te, e non ho rammarico più grande di questo, per non averti detto tutto ciò che dovevo dirti.»  
Socchiuse gli occhi, con voce grave, non osando alzarli su ciò che più temeva potesse scorgere negli occhi di Erwin.  
A vederlo lì, a pochi passi da lui, mentre si parlavano forse per la prima volta con reale e completa sincerità, Erwin non seppe cosa fare. Una parte di sé lo spingeva a prendersi tutta la colpa, perché era stato lui il primo ad allontanarlo, ma l'altra non poteva che prendere quelle parole e accettarle, perché sentire _davvero_ Rivaille per quello che era e non per quello che si sforzava di essere era qualcosa di troppo prezioso, per non imprimerselo nella memoria a fuoco.  
«Abbiamo sbagliato entrambi allora, dovremmo chiudere con il passato e ricominciare.» Mormorò, osservandolo mentre questo non lo guardava, ma fissava a terra, ancora in quella posizione, poggiato contro la porta. Sorrise, perché lo amava ancora _così tanto_ che avrebbe rinunciato a tutto se glielo avesse chiesto, solo per quello che pensava potessero avere insieme.  
E poi compì i pochi passi che li separavano, come aveva desiderato fare dal primo momento in cui lo aveva riconosciuto, solo per prendergli le mani e stringerle nelle sue, passando i pollici sui palmi, in modo calmo, cercando quello sguardo che gli era ancora negato.  
«Vuoi farlo insieme a me, questa volta? Non voglio dimenticarmi di te, non voglio perderti di nuovo.»  
Rivaille sussultò appena, fremendo impercettibilmente nel momento in cui il tocco delle mani di Erwin sfiorò le proprie, più fredde; il respiro gli graffiò la gola, mentre osservava la presa di Erwin, il contatto gentile, il calore che gli infondeva anche solo in quel piccolo gesto – quel calore che emanava spontaneamente, quel calore che ricordava riscaldargli l’anima e il corpo.  
Socchiuse le labbra, aprendo gli occhi grigi che alzò in fretta, con un espressività disarmante e innocentemente stupita che non aveva mai mostrato a nessuno, eccetto lui, cinque anni prima.  
Il cuore gli si fermò in petto, una, due, quattro volte, mentre faticava a creder vere le sue parole.  
Allora gli era ancora concesso sperare?  
Aveva creduto che in un tempo così lungo, una persona avrebbe potuto cambiare, mutare pensiero e, con esso, anche i propri sentimenti sarebbero cambiati con lui.  
Aveva sperato, un minimo, che Erwin provasse ancora qualcosa, ma non l’avrebbe mai ritenuto così tanto possibile.  
Lo guardò dal basso, con un pizzicore agli occhi per quel principio di pianto che si costrinse a trattenere con le labbra premute tra loro.  
Trattenne il respiro, dischiudendole, poi.  
«Se i tuoi sentimenti sono ancora quelli di un tempo, dimmelo.» Principiò, titubante, stringendogli appena le mani contro le proprie, con le gote arrossate e gli occhi gonfi di speranza. «Ho passato anni a pentirmi di ciò che non sono riuscito a dirti. I miei sentimenti e desideri sono ancora gli stessi dal giorno in cui ti ho scritto quella lettera, ma se per te è cambiato qualcosa, lo accetterò e smetterò per sempre di pensare a te.»  
Ancora non ci credeva, ma voleva sentirlo prima di titubare ancora.  
Non voleva lasciare più nulla in sospeso, nessuna parola non detta o pensiero taciuto per egoismo o orgoglio. Desiderava poterle sentire, ora, diversamente da anni prima, quelle parole che aveva impedito ad Erwin di poter dire; col cuore in gola, le gambe che a stento lo reggevano ed il corpo percorso da fremiti che giungevano in petto.  
_Mi ami ancora, Erwin?_  
Sentirlo vicino, le sue dita stringersi a lui, il viso sollevarsi solo per guardare i suoi occhi e quelle labbra appena schiuse, che gli parlavano piano, facendogli battere ancora il cuore talmente veloce da pensare di poter morire da un momento all'altro...  
«Ti amo, Rivaille. Questo non è cambiato, ho sbagliato a pensare che potesse essere giusto e meno doloroso farti credere che non fosse così... Ma ho finito per farti ancora più male. Perdonami.» Lo sussurrò a voce bassa, mentre con le dita di una mano andava a sfiorargli appena il viso, la guancia fredda – ricordava così bene quella temperatura così particolare, che sentirla sotto i polpastrelli, contro la pelle, non poté che farlo rabbrividire al suo contatto.  
Una lacrima scese solitaria, carezzando con lenta gentilezza il pallore della guancia piccola e arrossata del giovane che continuava a guardare l’uomo di fronte a sé, l’istante in cui quella confessione mai pronunciata gli arrivò diritto al cuore.  
Tremò col corpo e con l’animo, e a una a una le lacrime scendevano senza freno alcuno, con gli occhi grandi e grigi di Rivaille che continuavano a guardare quelli azzurri, i soli e gli unici che volesse mai guardare in quel modo, seppur annebbiati dalle lacrime.  
Un singulto gli ingolfò le parole in gola, prima di pronunciarle.  
«Ti amo Erwin. Ti ho sempre amato, _sempre_. E mi dispiace non avertelo mai detto prima!» Annaspò, con voce instabile e tremula, ignorando le guance umide e il tremore delle labbra, portandosi col viso contro la mano che Erwin aveva teso, nell’accarezzarglielo con gentile premura.  
Lo amava, lo amava così tanto da fargli gonfiare il cuore d’amore al limite del possibile.  
Si poteva amare così tanto una persona?  
Era davvero possibile?  
Si protese, Rivaille, in un gesto istintivo e desiderato fin dal primo istante, allungando le braccia solo per chiuderle attorno al di lui petto, abbracciandolo e affondando il viso contro la sua camicia, inspirandone l’odore e piangendo ancora più forte.  
Pianse tutti gli anni, i giorni, i momenti che aveva pensato a lui rimpiangendo quel giorno, quei momenti, quello che non era riuscito a dirgli; pianse per tutte le volte che si era costretto a non farlo. Pianse per quanto sollevato fosse, per quanta felicità potesse esserci anche per lui, in fondo, a questo mondo, per quanto amore aveva e voleva dargli. «Scusami... Scusami, scusami...» Continuava a ripetergli, con voce ovattata, la schiena scossa da fremiti e dai singhiozzi che non riusciva a contenere, dalle lacrime che non riusciva a trattenere, mentre le braccia lo stringevano.  
«Rivaille...» Sussurrò appena, mentre lo teneva stretto a sé, sentendo le sue parole, imprimendosi dentro quei singhiozzi e quelle lacrime. Era così bello, per la prima volta, parlare in quel modo, coi propri sentimenti messi a nudo completamente, senza alcuna preoccupazione o menzogne per il bene dell'altro.  
«Sono qui... Ora sono qui.» Lo disse sottovoce, mentre gli asciugava le lacrime con i pollici, mentre gli sfiorava la fronte con le labbra e sentiva il petto sempre più caldo, gonfio di quei sentimenti che aveva cercato di sopire e soffocare, mentre sentiva gli occhi pizzicare, ma si imponeva di non piangere, perché non c'era dolore, non c'era più mentre teneva contro di sé chi voleva diventasse tutta la sua vita. «Non ti lascio andare, te lo prometto. Non ti lascerò mai più.»  
Un singhiozzo si perse tra le pieghe della camicia e del camice bianco di Erwin.  
Sapeva di buono, di anestetico misto alla colonia da uomo; ma, in fondo, riconosceva il suo odore, l’odore di Erwin, l’odore che aveva finito per dimenticare ma che ora gli stava riempiendo l’animo.  
«Non hai... Nessun impedimento? Qualcuno che hai conosciuto...?» Domandò titubante il moro, restando contro di lui, tra le di lui braccia, tra le di lui mani e baci contro la fronte scoperta.  
Lo chiese ancora spaventato che ci potesse essere qualcosa, qualunque cosa che li avrebbe potuto dividere.  
Non aveva avuto alcun obbligo nei suoi confronti per tutto quel tempo.  
Lo strinse maggiormente, a sentire quel leggero singhiozzo contro di sé, scuotendo il capo anche se non poteva vederlo perché lo teneva stretto. «Come potevo trovare qualcun altro, se pensavo sempre a te?» Lo disse con voce leggera, sincero come lo era sempre stato anche in passato, perché era così che si sentiva: era ancora così legato al passato, che non se ne era mai riuscito a liberare e pensarsi con qualcun altro era stato impossibile.  
«Voglio solo te.» Mormorò, mentre allentava appena la presa sul più giovane e si chinava, abbastanza da potergli dare un bacio, questa volta sulle labbra. Aveva paura di sentirsi mancare, perché era _così tanto_ che lo desiderava, _così tanto_ che aspettava di poter riavere quelle labbra contro le sue, che per un attimo si dimenticò persino della situazione in cui si trovavano, del fatto che la porta non fosse chiusa a chiave e che all'esterno dello studio vi fossero i suoi piccoli pazienti con le mamme in attesa.  
Ma era così bello, finalmente, tornare a posare le sue labbra su Rivaille, che valeva la pena dimenticarsi di tutto, solo per sentire il suo sapore, la sua consistenza, il suo respiro contro il proprio.  
Labbra che incontrarono in un tocco gentile quelle più piccole, rosse come ciliegie mature del più giovane, con il capo che si era scostato e alzato, protratto a raggiungere quello di Erwin quel poco che bastava per donargli ciò che anche lui, nel profondo, desiderava.  
Le palpebre, chiuse sugli occhi umidi, fremettero appena, in un brivido che si riverberò su tutte le membra, dalle spalle esili, l’arco breve e perfetto della schiena fino ad infiltrarsi nel profondo, nelle vene, nell’animo gonfio d’emozione; era più di quello che Rivaille avrebbe mai potuto chiedere nella propria vita, che aveva in segreto sperato e che, stupito, gli era stato concesso.  
Le labbra tremarono, mentre un paio di ultime e calde lacrime gli scivolavano sulle guance arrossate, in quel bacio che sapeva di sole, di pesca appena raccolta, del tiepido sorriso che gliele aveva increspate quella loro prima e ultima volta.  
Aveva dimenticato come fosse strano e terribilmente piacevole sentire il cuore battere così frenetico, indomito, felice di poterlo fare.  
Dischiuse gli occhi l’istante in cui si scostò appena, ponendo fine a quel bacio gentile e accorto.  
Gli sfiorò una guance con la punta gelida delle dita, mostrandogli un piccolo sorriso gentile, con gli occhi ancora umidi ma pieni di tutto ciò che provava per l’uomo che aveva ritrovato.  
Non credeva di poter mai sentire il cuore battere e cedere più di così.  
In vero, si ricredette l’attimo subito dopo averlo pensato quando lo scatto della maniglia della porta ruppe il silenzio della stanza assieme alla vocina acuta di Armin.  
«Livai...?»  
Si scostò appena, nascondendo il viso dalla parte opposta, mentre il cuore gli arrivava in gola, sbiancando, e si sbrigava ad asciugarsi il viso, provato e ancora sconvolto.  
La testolina bionda del bimbo fece capolino dalla porta, guardando i due adulti interrogativo, per poi osservare la schiena del fratellone. «Avete parlato, dottore? Livai può ritornare a casa con me, ora?» Domandò, entrando del tutto e inclinando appena il capo.  
Quando il piccolo Armin entrò dentro la stanza, lui e Rivaille si erano già allontanati e Erwin aveva una buona dimestichezza nel trattare coi bambini, proprio per via della propria professione.  
«Certo, Armin. Potete tornare a casa.» Gli disse sorridendo, mentre aspettava che il moro si sistemasse e, poi, allontanandosi da lui andava ad aprire uno dei suoi cassetti, estraendone un foglietto e scrivendoci sopra con una calligrafia pulita e rapida. Si riavvicinò a Rivaille, quindi, porgendogli il proprio biglietto da visita. «Puoi chiamarmi quando hai tempo.»  
Non era forse il modo migliore, per lasciarsi in quella circostanza, ma aveva messo le cose in chiaro, sperava che fosse così anche per il più giovane; voleva riprendere i contatti, voleva davvero ricominciare qualcosa insieme a lui, lo voleva con sé, stavolta per tutto il tempo che poteva essere loro concesso.  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo verso quel piccolo pezzo di carta, per poi spostarlo, ancora lucido, sul viso del dottore dagli occhi chiari.  
«Non voglio chiamarti. Voglio vederti, ora che ti ho ritrovato.» Gli mormorò a un soffio di distanza, con gli occhi grigi sinceri e privi di dubbi che glieli avevano resi più plumbei e meno brillanti e vivi di quanto lo fossero in quel momento che guardava il motivo per cui il suo cuore batteva ancora così forte.  
Lo afferrò comunque, però, quel piccolo pezzo rigido di carta, stringendolo tra la mano; nell’altra, la mancina, teneva la piccola manina del bambino che li osservava curioso e interrogativo.  
Erwin sorrise sinceramente, in modo dolce, guardando il ragazzo dai capelli neri: anche lui preferiva vederlo, piuttosto che sentirlo.  
«Allora... Vuoi uscire con me domani sera?» Gli chiese, sebbene avessero ancora come spettatore il bambino che stringeva la mano del suo accompagnatore. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli il loro legame, ma in quel momento preferiva concentrarsi su di lui, su quello che avevano la possibilità di costruire.  
«Stasera.» Rettificò rapido il moro.  
Infilò il foglietto nella tasca del giaccone, voltandosi parzialmente mentre iniziava ad andarsene; continuava, invero, ad avere gli occhi inchiodati su quelli dell’uomo, quasi non li volesse più lasciare ora che ci aveva di nuovo bevuto dentro. «All’ingresso del parco pubblico, vicino alla chiesa di Santa Caterina. Ti aspetterò.» Promise, le ultime parole dette in un mero sussurro.  
E negli occhi, contornati dall’assenza di espressione del viso, si poteva scorgere quanto desiderio avesse di stare con lui, di rivederlo anche se non l’aveva ancora lasciato andare.  
Erwin annuì brevemente, ancora con gli occhi inchiodati a quelli del più giovane. Non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo andare, sebbene sapesse che fosse necessario e, dunque, non aggiunse null'altro, solo un assenso col capo.  
«A presto, allora.» Lo salutò Rivaille, sulle labbra gli sbocciò un sorriso gentile e piccolo.  
«Ciao ciao.» Gli fece eco il piccolo dai capelli biondi, alzando la manina, mentre si dirigeva di gran carriera fuori dalla parta.  
  
Quando ebbe terminato le proprie visite, Erwin non si fece scrupolo a dirigersi immediatamente verso il luogo dell'appuntamento. Non si erano accordati per un'ora, ma sapeva che in ogni caso avrebbe finito per farlo aspettare: erano già le nove, quando arrivò nei pressi dell'ingresso del parco pubblico, affiancando la chiesa.  
Cercò di scorgere la figura dell'altro ragazzo, sebbene non ci fosse molta illuminazione, assottigliando lo sguardo man mano che si avvicinava.  
Lo trovò seduto su una delle panchine del lungo viale alberato, con lo stesso giaccone di quella mattina, la stessa sciarpa pesante attorno al collo a coprirgli parte del viso minuto e pallido, le mani in tasca e gli occhi bassi, persi sui sassolini del selciato.  
Gli stessi occhi che si alzarono l’istante successivo, intercettando quelli azzurri di Erwin, riconoscendolo mentre si dilatavano appena ed il cuore cedeva, solo per una frazione di secondo, per poi ritornare a battere forte, impetuoso.  
Lo riconobbe nel momento in cui le iridi grigie si posarono sul volto dell’uomo, lasciando che il cuore agisse prima che la mente potesse far qualcosa per fermarlo.  
Si alzò in fretta, Rivaille, correndogli incontro e volandogli tra le braccia come una rondine, piccola, stata per troppo tempo fuori al freddo, ritornando in fretta in quella che chiamava casa.  
Rivaille lo abbracciò e si rintanò contro di lui come se lui fosse il fine ultimo di tutto il suo girare.  
«Erwin.» Mormorò sfiorando quel nome tra le labbra dischiuse, che ora poteva pronunciare senza paura o nostalgia o dolore.  
Lo pronunciò a occhi chiusi, stringendosi a lui, percependo il calore che quell’unico nome gli infondeva nell’animo, facendogli brillare gli occhi che socchiuse e che alzò verso quelli dell’altro.  
Se lo vide correre incontro e istintivamente allargò le braccia perché l'altro potesse rifugiarsi contro il suo petto, stringendolo a sé. Sorrise appena, Erwin, felice di sentirlo di nuovo contro il proprio corpo, sentendo il proprio nome pronunciato con tono basso da quelle labbra, attutito dalla sciarpa e dal suo giaccone.  
«Rivaille.» Lo chiamò piano, con tono dolce, mentre lo teneva a sé, avvolto tra le sue braccia con una presa decisa, ma non eccessiva. «Scusami, ci ho messo un po'.» Si scusò, mentre si distanziava un poco, solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi ancora una volta, perché in fondo era quello che aveva sempre voluto e, dopo così tanto tempo, non gli sembrava vero di riaverlo lì.  
Scosse piano il capo, il moro, negando e continuando a restare contro l’altro.  
«Ora sei qui.» Disse, come se quello fosse la cosa più importante, e tutto il resto passasse in secondo piano.  
Non importava il tempo, non importava la distanza, dato che ora poteva ritornare a percepire il calore delle sue braccia e del suo corpo contro il proprio.  
«Sì, sono qui adesso.» Mormorò a propria volta, riaffondando il viso contro i capelli del più giovane, sorridendo appena nel sentirne l'odore. Gli ricordava casa, gli ricordava il proprio paese, ma allo stesso tempo era qualcosa di diverso e, mentre Rivaille si protendeva per raggiungerlo, chiudendo le palpebre in un fremito impercettibile, e Erwin si chinava nel dargli quel bacio sulla bocca che il suo cuore richiedeva da tempo, senza preoccuparsi di guardarsi intorno, pensò che l'aveva trovato, il luogo che aveva sempre cercato.  
  
Mancavano ancora tre mesi, prima dell'estate.  
  
**Fine**


End file.
